Megaman Excel 2
by Metal Sonic EX
Summary: Two years have passed since Sigma's demise on Forbidden Island. Now, when eight reploids, including a rookie Maverick Hunter, unexpectedly become Mavericks, the hunters must find and destroy the source an unknown virus. [Complete]
1. Prologue

Megaman Excel 2

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: The eight stage select Mavericks, X's Genesis Armor, and the Blitzkrieg are all © to me. Everything else is © to Capcom.

I'm back! Now, here's what's new about this fanfic. First off, in addition to the traditional 2-D/ 3-D level and battle styles, in this fanfic I'll be adding a 1st person view to the mix in certain levels. (i.e. highway shooting levels) Next, I made the stage select Mavericks after my deal with Glitcher, the one who's characters I was originally intending to use, went down the crapper, I made my own eight Mavericks which I'll use. If you read the sneak peek at the end of the original, you'll know that Bulldoze Krillion is one of them. Finally, this fanfic will in no way be as long as its' predecessor. The main reason is because this fanfic is just the part written under the format of a Megaman X game, starting with the intro stage which will take place in this chapter. Now that I'm done babbling, let the fanfic begin!

* * *

Prologue

Mavericks In Training

* * *

(A.N. Crap! Almost forgot! First, in this fanfic, Megaman will be referred to as X by everyone except Roll. They're the same person, so try to stay with me. Next, in addition to everything else, I've even gone as far as to create an intro movie. You know, the thing that plays prior to the title screen. In this case, it'll be before the actual story begins. Tell me what y'all think of it. Also, if you want to hear a clip of the music below, go to Gamemusic Dot Emugaming Dot Com and search for MP3s. I think you'll like it.)

-Begin Intro Movie-

(Piranha (PC) - Levels 1 - 10 begins playing)

(The classic Megaman logo appears and the word Excel slams underneath it. Then, a hand slaps a stencil of the number 2 over it, sprays it in red spray paint, and rips of the stencil, leaving a red 2 on Megaman Excel. Than, a leopard-like robot quickly moves across the screen as X is seen shooting a fully-charged shot at a horde of Preons. Then, the scene changes to Zero being kicked into the side of a boxing ring by the leopard.

Next, a water strider-like robot crosses the screen and Axl slides down a wall while shooting at Bat Bones. The scene changes and Megaman is set ablaze and smashed into the wall by the robot. After this, a huge tortoise crosses the screen and Dynamo dashed forward and slashes a large robot to pieces. The scene changes and Zero is smashed between a wall and the robot's back. Next, a stegosaurus crosses the screen and Axl hovers over a pit, lands, and begins shooting at more Bat Bones. The scene changes and Dynamo is knocked backwards when the robot uses a large spike as a sword.

The scenes changes again and a krill-like robot passes the screen as Zero blasts numerous enemies in a large Ride Armor. Then, X is knocked into the air and spiked back into the ground by the robot, who is now in a large robot. The scene changes and a roadrunner robot passes by. Dynamo uses his Strike Raid attack on several Mettaurs and Bat Bonnes. Then, Axl dodge-rolls and then begins shooting as the roadrunner dashes over him in a bolt of lightning.

Next, a lemur dashes across the screen as Dynamo jumps up and swings his saber downwards in the midst of a Preon brawl. Then, Zero is knocked to the ground as the robot's fist swings into his face. Next, a jackal crosses the screen and Axl blasts through Mettaurs with a grenade launcher. Then, X fires a fully-charged shot as the jackal summons numerous orange, pyramid-shaped bombs.

After all of this, the screen flashes back to the original Megaman Excel. Metal Shark Player jumps above Zero's head, flips over, and crashes into the ground. Immediately afterwards, Vile fires the Pulverizer Cannon at X. Next, Wire Sponge creates his lightning wave and Bamboo Pandamonium destroys the Force Armor with his thrust attack. Then, Zero is knocked to the ground by Sting Chameleon's tongue and Zero is then attacked with cyclones by Storm Owl.

Then, Snipe Anteator shoots missiles at X and Crush Crawfish tries to slice Zero in half. Next, Mattrex dashes at Zero with fire and Infinity Mijinion shoots energy at X. The scene then flashes forward to the Sigma battles where Sigma dashes forward with the scythe and Megaman is barely grazed by it. Then, Megaman is beaten to a pulp by Sigma's broadsword combo. Finally, Dynamo falls to the ground after the Eden monolith turns towards Sigma.

The scene flashes back to ME2 and Zero slashes another robot as more are formed in a pink room. Then, X shoots a shot that returns to him as a large Reaverbot punches the ground with three of its' six arms. Next, Axl shoots at a bearded scientist clad in bluish armor. Finally, X fires another blast at a large Ride Armor. Before the song ends, the scene flashes a brief scene of a shocked X, Zero, and Axl looking up in an old warehouse. As the song ends, the Megaman Excel 2 logo reappears.)

-End Intro Movie-

* * *

(A.N. Well, that was longer than I'd thought it would be, but it's still fine. Anyways, here we go on the actual story! Woot!)

X knocked on the door and, after a few seconds, a heavily-coated Barrell opened the door. "Ah! Megaman!" X smiled. "Merry Christmas." Barrell motioned for him to step in and he did so. "And a Merry Christmas to you. If you're looking for Roll, she's in the living room." Megaman nodded his thanks as he slipped off his boots. "I'm going to fetch Matilda and Banner. I'll be back shortly.' The door closed and X sighed. "Christmas already. How time flies."

X hung up his scarf and began walking towards the living room. The Caskets had moved to a nice house in Giga City, the city in which Central Tower stood in the center of. X occasionally stopped by and the Caskets enjoyed his company. He entered the living room and found Roll sleeping lightly under a warm blanket in front of the fireplace. He looked into the fire and finally understood how Zero found it soothing. He sat carefully onto the couch and placed Roll's head on his lap. He stroked her hair as she slowly opened her eyes. "Hey." She smiled sleepily. "Hey." Megaman moved down and began stroking her arm with his hand. "Merry Christmas." She just gave a 'Mm hm' before closing her eyes again. "I love you." Of course, he knew she didn't hear him, but he continued stroking her arm. He placed his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. Just before he fell asleep, a loud knock was heard. He started and jumped to his feet. That's when he realized something.

-Flash-

X opened his eyes and looked at Zero's eager face. The alarm was blaring in the background. He opened his capsule and looked up at him. "What's up?" Zero smirked. "Maverick outbreak in Omega sector." X sighed. "Again? That's the third time this week." Zero shrugged. "I know. Let's go." Zero took off and X stood up. _Dreaming again. Geez, this is getting out of control._ He shrugged and ran after X. That night, a reploid watched TV while shadowed by the dark room. Oddly enough, the channel that had caught his attention had kickboxing on it.

(A.N. I have no clue as to what the rules of kickboxing are, but I'll try my best to get them right.)

_"This is madness, ladies and gentlemen! The current lightweight champion, 'Swift Foot' Leo is beating the utter and total shit out of his challenger! I don't think that "Cannibal' Cougarine has a chance!"_

The setting is the famous Reploid Wrestling Arena. Currently, a match for the Reploid's Lightweight Kickboxing Championship belt was being held. The current holder was 'Swift Foot' Leo, a man with few connections and not much of a past. He bounced in front of the badly-bruised challenger and gave a swift jab in the sides. Then, he delivered a barrage of blows to his head before kicking the challenger in the chest. Cougarine clutched his chest before Leo kicked up and brought the foot down on his back. This time, Cougarine didn't get up. "Oh my God! I think this is it! the undefeated Leo might have just won and… He did! Cougarine's down for the count and Leo has maintained his title!" Leo just wiped some blood from his lip as the referee raised his hand. He looked into the crowd, then at the camera facing him. This was the same one the figure was watching him on. "He's perfect."

Minutes later, as Leo's team was escorting him from the ring, a cloaked figure attack him, then ran off. He had jumped in front of him, punched him in the sides, and darted off. The police force and Leo's bodyguards were now to be on the lookout for that figure. However, Leo collapsed upon his departure from the arena and was taken to nearby Reploid repair station where he vanished overnight. The cloaked figure looked at what he'd created and chuckled to himself as he entered a room where a bearded scientist was examined a floating mask-like thing surrounded in ooze.

"How goes the development of Limited?"

"Excellent. It will still take several years, but…"

"I grow impatient with this. Can you not rush its' development?"

"If I wanted it to become imperfect, then yes. However, it will do nicely for now. Besides, all it requires is direct contact with Megaman Trigger and then its' development will be sped up four fold."

"Then I shall personally deliver it to him."

"…And our plan goes down the drain. You will go along according to plan. We cannot risk losing the Mother Limited. You may use its' spawn if you like though."

The cloaked figure rubbed his chin as he pondered this. "Is there enough of the spawn to fill an airship with?" The scientist smirked as he began to see his point. "And much more." The cloaked figure rubbed his hands together. "Then I shall need it in canisters. If I am to go along with the plan, then I might as well attempt the Limited's direct contact with X in the process." The scientist smirked evilly. "Very well."

-The next day-

_"Attention all Maverick Hunters! There is another virus outbreak in Omega Sector! Hunters X and Zero are to respond immediately. Hunters Axl and Dynamo, please stand by. I repeat, Hunters X and Zero are to report to the Reploid's Wrestling Arena ASAP."_

Roll and Tron entered the room where two headsets were waiting for them. "About time. I've been bored out of my mind lately." Gate turned to the girls as the slipped the headsets on. "This isn't going to be that exciting. This is Omega Sector's fifth outbreak in a week. They're used to it by now." Roll smirked. "Maybe, but at least it gives me something to do." At that time, X and Zero ran in and stood by Gate. "Let's go! I seriously need to smash something into the dirt!" Gate nodded and typed in the coordinates. "We're ready to fly!" Then, X and Zero beamed out and were immediately transported to the wrestling arena.

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Intro Stage begins playing)

(A.N. Head back to Protoman Dot Com for an actual music clip.)

_Ready_

X beamed down and broke his arms apart. Then, Roll transmitted to X's helmet. _"Alright, Megaman. Let's do this. There doesn't seemed to be much Maverick activity, so this should be easy."_ X nodded and dashed forward over a ledge, falling briefly to the ground. _"Hold it! New Mavericks just became visible. I don't think we've seen this kind for a while. Try grabbing a sample of it."_ X nodded again and began running forward. He starting charging a buster shot as two Mettaurs poked their heads up and shot at him. Then, four or so Bat Bonnes released the ceiling and began flying towards him. After dodging the Mettaur shots, Megaman released the fully-charged blast, destroying them all.

Then he entered one of the locker rooms and a semi-large robot appeared. "Found it! I'll try and get a sample." The robot, which was a large bee, shot three energy shots before X and Zero swapped places.

"You're turn!"

"Leave it to me."

_Active Member - Zero_

Zero drew his saber and jumped up to slash its' wings. This knocked it off balance long enough for Zero to shoot it with his buster. Oddly enough, this shattered its' wings and it fell to the ground, exploding afterwards. Zero continued running a little ways further before stopping at the doorway and having X beam down.

"I got a sample. I'm heading back."

"_Got it. I'll try and send Axl in your place."_

"Right."

X beamed off and Zero continued running forward. This time, a odd kind of robot began walking towards him. "Hey, Gate! We've got Preons!" A brief silence followed. "Preons, huh? That might be the odd signal we're getting. Try a grab a sample of it just to be safe." Zero took his saber and slashed right through them, running into the next locker room. This time, an Epsilon series Preon stood there and it lunged at Zero with its' beam sword. Zero easily countered this just as Axl beamed down. "Hey howdy! What's up?" Zero smirked and let Axl take lead as the Preon lunged forward again. Axl barely managed to roll away as he pulled out his gun and began firing. "Not cool, Zero! Not cool!"

Axl easily dispatched the Preon and Zero beamed down when Axl reached the doorway. "Got it. I'm heading back, Gate. Try sending Dynamo in my place." He beamed off and Axl kept the lead. He ran out of the locker room and turned to run down the long hallway as Dynamo beamed down. "Typical. You can't do a thing without me. I'm ready when you are!" Axl nodded in an annoyed manner and beamed off, letting Dynamo take lead.

_Active Member - Dynamo_

Dynamo drew his saber and slashed through several Mettaurs and Preons before a loud crash was head. Then, a large orb fell from the ceiling and floated into the air. "Axl, try and nab a sample from this guy. Once you do, I'll take over." Axl and him swapped places and Axl began firing at it. When the first bullet hit, the orb shimmered and a ring of pink energy spheres began to swiftly rotate around it. Axl learned to time his shots though and easily took it down. Dynamo beamed down as Axl grabbed a piece of its' armor. "Showoff." Axl smirked and stood upright. "Got it. Beam me back, Gate!" Axl beamed off and X immediately beamed down afterwards. "Hey, Dynamo. Long time no see." Dynamo smirked until a buzzing emitted from his helmet. "Not today, X. Duty calls. Good luck." He beamed off and X turned and began running down the hall.

"Roll, request to have Zero sent back ASAP. I'm at the entrance to the arena and I'll need help 'cause I'm not positive I'll be able to do this alone." There was no response, but X entered through the greenish door anyways. He ran down the brief hallway before entering the second door.

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Intro Stage fades out)

_Warning! Warning!_

X had barely walked down the incline and reached the edge of the darkened ring before a low chuckling was heard. "You are amazing, X. You survived the Maverick Revival Incident, yet you left several Mavericks alive." X instinctively grabbed his buster as two red eyes appeared in the center of the ring. X began walking up the metal steps in the corner as someone else chuckled. "Yes, it is us, X. The ones you forgot to dispatch." Two more eyes appeared, but they where much lower than the others. Suddenly, yet another chuckle was heard as X entered the arena. "Are you ready to repent for your sins of slaughtering innocent reploids. Two more eyes appeared, not as low as the second pair, but not as high as the first. Suddenly, X started as he remembered who the voices belonged to. "Wait! You're…"

The lights suddenly switched one, blinding X. When his eyes adjusted he looked forward and saw three robots standing next to each other. "The X-Hunters!" Indeed, they were. Agile, the tallest, wore a light purple armor and he whipped out a greenish sword. Violen, the shortest, was like a boar and had a mace behind him as a tail. Serges, the leader and most average height-wise of the three, wore a cloak and stood on a floating platform. He threw off the cloak and laughed. He wore an odd hat-like thing and had a monocle for one eye. His body was also covered in a multi-colored armor. "Prepare to perish, hunter!"

That's when Zero beamed down and aimed his buster at them. "Not so fast, you ugly freaks! I've been itching to wrap my hands around your necks." Agile chuckled and swung his sword into a defensive position. "Then you both shall perish for your sins!" Zero beamed off and X maintained the lead.

_Battle Style - Solely 2-D_

_Active Member - X_

(Comix Zone (Sega Genesis) - Boss Theme begins playing)

(A.N. Unfortunately, you'll actually have to by the game or one of Sonic's Collection games to hear this tune 'cause I don't know anywhere else to find it.)

(Agile's Health)

------------------------------

(Violen's Health)

------------------------------

(Serges' Health)

------------------------------

In an instant, Agile dashed forward while rapidly swinging his sword, Violen swung his mace at X, and Serges through two spheres of energy into the air. X immediately unleashed a fully-charged shot that grazed Agile and knocked Violen back. Agile sliced X along the arm and he swapped with Zero.

_Active Member - Zero_

Zero countered Agile's strike with a triple combo with his saber. Agile was knocked on his ass and Serges countered that by throwing an energy sphere at Zero. As Zero dodged it, Gate's voice rang out over Zero's helmet intercom. _"Zero, I need you to return to base for a minute. I've used the data from the Preon Epsilon and I've made a new enhancable Command Arts chip for you."_ Zero frowned and swapped places with X. "I'll be back in a sec."

_Only Available Member - X_

X unleashed another fully-charged shot he'd been saving up on the sidelines and this knocked Serges backwards. At the hunter base, Zero beamed down and ran forward. "Make it quick. X is under attack." Gate nodded and threw a chip at Zero, who promptly inserted it into his buster. "There's space for five moves on that chip, but I've only made the first. It is supposed to replicate the Preon Epsilon's jumping sword attack. You'll jump into the air, then swiftly drop down for a powerful blow to your enemies." Zero nodded at Gate and beamed back to the battle.

(Agile's Health)

------------------------

(Violen's Health)

------------------------

(Serges' Health)

-------------------------

X was knocked backwards by Serges energy sphere when Zero finally beamed back down. "I'm back and I'm ready for some class-A ass-kicking!" This made X smirk and beam off.

_Active Member - Zero_

(A.N. I just remembered something. Although this is the sequel, I'll say it here. The review I got to the original Megaman Excel about how I should lose the 2-D/ 3-D thing and whatnot was not taken the wrong way and that I was merely stated a fact. And now, back to the regularly scheduled program.)

Zero drew his saber and immediately started by trying out the new Command Arts chip.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

Seeing as their was one attack available, Zero selected Zero Drop and proceeded to replicate the Preon Epsilon's sword drop attack. This managed to hit both Violen and Agile, causing some heavy damage to them. Then, X beamed down and they both followed up the attack with a Double Attack.

_Execute X/ Zero Double Attack_

(Agile's Health)

----------------

(Violen's Health)

----------------

(Serges' Health)

---------------------

After whipping the crap out of both Agile and Violen, Zero decided to focus on the lesser of the two. So, as X beamed off, Zero dashed towards Violen and gave him a powerful triple saber combo to the face. This angered him, but Zero jumped out of the way as Violen threw his mace into Agile, smashing him against the corner of the ring. Then, Zero spun back around and slashed Violen in the face again. Zero barely managed to dodge Serges' energy sphere, but he spun around and let the sphere in the face. "Watch where you throwing those things!"

Then, Zero got an idea and jumped onto the top rope and then jumped backwards and slashed Violen powerfully down the frontside, sending him into the corner. Then, Zero slashed Violen twice more before swapping with X, who unleashed a fully-charged shot.

(Agile's Health)

-------------

(Violen's Health)

None

(Serges' Health)

---------------------

Violen fell to the ground and exploded in a flash of brilliant light. Then, Agile stood up after regaining consciousness, a result of being nearly crushed by a huge mace. He stood erect only to have throw his own sword at him. Agile easily grabbed it and was shot by X with yet another fully-charged shot. Noting the absence of Violen, Agile swiftly dashed forward, but stopped short and swung his sword skyward, creating a huge wave of energy. X rolled aside and let the energy knock Serges from his platform. Then, X swapped with Zero, who struck Agile thrice with the saber before backing off.

_Active Member - Zero_

Then, Zero jumped over, slashed Serges once, then dashed backwards and impaled Agile in the chest with the saber. He followed up by pulling it out and spin-kicking him to the ground. There, he shot Agile once in the back and the second X-Hunter was finished.

(Agile's Health)

None

(Serges' Health)

------------------

Agile exploded in another show of brilliant light before Serges jumped back on his platform. "I shall avenge my fallen comrades!" Zero just threw his saber at Serges, dashed over, grabbed it once it grazed Serges arm, and activated his second Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

Zero swapped with X and, once more, he unleashed a fully-charged shot.

_Active Member - X_

As Serges flew backwards slightly, X ran around the ring while shooting off uncharged buster shot. Then. He charged the final shot and unleashed it, sealing the fate of the X-Hunters.

(Serges' Health)

None

(Comix Zone (Sega Genesis) - Boss Theme fades out)

Serges and his platform exploded in unison and Zero beamed down and smirked. "X-Hunters. Yeah right. They're nothing but Maverick wannabes." He beamed off and X prepared to do the same.

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Boss Defeated plays)

X turned and repeated the 'Yes!' hand gesture. "Mission accomplished!" X then jumped up and beamed off.

It was then that the cloaked figure emerged from the shadows and began chuckling. However, the chuckling gradually scaled into laughter. "Thus it has begun. Let's see how well you deal with this, hunter. And as for you Zero, I'm just waiting for my chance to kill you." He turned around and looked at the rookie hunter he'd just knocked out and kidnapped. "My final card is about to be played. If you survive that, then you'll both be stricken down by my ultimate trump card, a virus for which there is no vaccine." He began laughing as he grabbed his load and began departing from the arena.

Later, at the hunter base, X seemed troubled and Roll noticed this. "Something up?" X looked at her as everyone in the room turned to him. "Yeah, this outbreak isn't as complicated as the others. Even with the X-Hunters." Gate thought about this. "I think I see where you're going with this. Think of it as a tsunami. All of the water is drawn into the ocean only to return in a devastating wave. In this case, the ocean is actually the Maverick Virus." X nodded. "Right. I think that something real bad is about to happen." As the group began pondering this, no one realized how right they were.

* * *

Now _that's_ how you start a sequel to your most popular fanfic! Whoo! Anyways, in the next chapter, seven Mavericks reveal themselves and the hunters take on the first, one of which isn't as dumb as they think. He's dumber. Much dumber. Also, what did ya think of the Christmas scene? It's just something that came to my mind one day. Anyways, until the next chapter, Read and Review or you'll get coal in your stocking. I'll make certain of that. Hehehe… Anyways, Merry Christmas to all and to all, kneel before my greatness! 


	2. Attack Of The Mentally Retarded

Megaman Excel 2

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: The eight stage select Mavericks, X's Genesis Armor, the Apollo Ride Armor, and the Blitzkrieg are all © to me. Everything else is © to Capcom.

As you may have noticed, my disclaimer has been edited 'cause I forgot about the special Ride Armor I'm throwing into certain levels. Anyways, seven Mavericks reveal themselves and the hunters take on the first, one of which isn't as dumb as they think. He's dumber. Much dumber. Also in the chapter, the new armor's existence will be learned, the backgrounds of the Mavericks will be skimmed over, and the Apollo Ride Armor appears for the first time.

Next, just for your info, I'm going to have the Sub Tanks, Weapon Tanks, and armor capsules in these next eight chapters. Some items might not be gotten immediately, but it will be dealt with later on. I'm not going to bother with the Heart Tanks because I think that hunting those down is kind of pointless, so they've already got their max health. Now that I'm done blabbing again, onward with chapter one!

* * *

Chapter I

Attack Of The Mentally Retarded

_

* * *

"Attention all Maverick Hunters. Will hunters X, Zero, and Axl please report to the command room. Repeat, hunters X, Zero and Axl are to report to the command room." Moments later, the three hunters entered the room and where each immediately tossed a chip. "This is Second Chance. If, though some unknown events, you ever end up dying during a mission, this will refill your health part way. But it only works once." The hunters nodded and installed them into their weapons. Then, Gate turned and began pressing a combination of buttons. "Now comes the fun part. Seven Mavericks have begun uprisings inside the Omega Sector. As you already know, the Omega Sector is the largest of three, Epsilon and Gamma being the other two." Zero leaned up against the wall. "Point?" Gate smirked at Zero's impatience. "My point is that you've got you work cut out for you."_

(A.N. Okay, here's how the stage select is set up: There are three diagonal columns of three hexagons each, each column one space higher than the previous one. All but the middle one in the second column is occupied by a Maverick's head. That's pretty much it. Also, if you want to hear an audio clip of the music below, go to Maq's Hunter Hideout or Protoman Dot Com.)

(Stage Select Screen)

(Megaman X3 (SNES, Playstation) - Stage Select 1 begins playing)

A hologram series of hexagons appeared and one of them became enhanced. "'Swift Foot' Leo, a cel…" Zero cut in. "Hold it. 'Swift Foot' Leo? As in the celebrity kickboxer?" Gate nodded. "He was attacked by a cloaked figure last night, then he vanished from the repair station he'd been taken to. He's currently hiding inside the Reploid's Wrestling Arena." Zero smirked. "Heading back to the wrestling arena, huh? Fine with me." Another hexagon became enhanced. "Pyroman Strider, a powerful reploid who's body is built for skimming across liquid surfaces, including magma. He's hiding inside the Ulfat Factory. He's not doing anything for the time being, but if he starts acting up, I need you three to respond to it immediately."

A third hexagon became enhanced. "Lightning Dash Road Run. Not much is known about this guy except that he's training to become a marathon runner." The fourth hexagon became enhanced. "Dhalsim Lemark, a mysterious reploid who's legs and arms can stretch abnormally far. He's mostly a coward, but he attacks from a distance. Again, not much is happening with him, but stay on your toes." Another hexagon became enhanced. This one remained empty save a small picture of random enemies, such as Mettaurs and Preons. "There is a Maverick uprising at the Ryship Island construction yard. No commander has been located so far, but be on the lookout. This is will be a major blow to us if the site falls to pieces, so make this a top priority."

A sixth hexagon became enhanced. "Spike Stegosaur. A former commander of a powerful group of reploid warriors. However, an accident left him with a brain that only has 25 of its' full power." Zero raised in eyebrow. "So, he's mentally retarded." Gate rubbed his chin. "In a sense, yes. He's currently leading a small uprising close to Giga City, so even though he is personally not much of a threat, I'd still make this a top priority." The seventh space became enhanced. "Anubis Jacquelyn. A reploid who's knowledge about the ancients and old Elysium life surpasses that of many modern-day scientists. He's held up in the Nakkai Ruins and doesn't exactly pose an immediate threat to anything." The final hexagon became enhanced and Gate continued explaining. "Defend Tortnium, a powerful, tortoise-like reploid with powerful titanium armor. He's been chased into the frozen wilderness of Forbidden Island and doesn't pose an immediate threat to anyone. Make him one of you last stops."

That's when Roll stepped forward. "Also, you remember how the Force Armor was destroyed by Pandamonium. Right, Megaman?" X nodded and Roll smiled. "Well, with some help from Gate, I've managed to rebuild it." X started. "Really?" Roll nodded and Gate continued. "The Genesis Armor is an enhanced form of the Force Armor, but due to the uprisings in the Omega Sector, we've have to separate it into four capsules. They should be relatively close to these uprisings. Anyways, you know what to do and I won't hold you back any longer."

After a brief discussion, it was settled that X and Zero would deal with Stegosaur first. So, Gate punched in the coordinates and the two beamed off.

(Megaman X3 (SNES, Playstation) - Stage Select 1 fades out)

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Boss Intro plays)

(A 3-D rendering of Stegosaur starts by looking away from the camera at an angle. He turns about 90° before stopping and doing the same thing over again. Once more, he starts over, but this time, he makes a full 100° turn before the screen flashes and the rendering, now facing the camera, moves to the left of the screen. Think of it as the Megaman 8 Get Weapon screen.)

_Spike Stegosaur!_

(A.N. Unfortunately, there's no sources for this music that I know of. And, just on the off-chance that someone is planning on playing this game, I suggest you reconsider. It is a fun game, but it's chockfull of horrible monkey puns. It just… Weird.)

(Ape Escape 2 (PS2) - The Lost Valley begins playing)

_Team Members - X/ Zero_

_Level Style - 1st Person/ 3-D_

_Ready_

X beamed down first and broke his arms apart. They were so close to Giga City that Central Tower was a huge looming pillar in the distance. An unusual Ride Chaser sitting on the outskirts of the city. "Gate, I've found some kind of Ride Chaser outside the city." A large clap was heard on the other line along with a few laughs. _"X, that's no Ride Chaser. It's a specialized Ride Armor prototype named Apollo. Jump into the front seat and see what happens."_ X did so and the Ride Chaser began to shift. The top half of it stood erect and a small wall appeared behind him. The back end split open and shifted into feet. The large plasma cannons on the side rose, became its' arms, and opened up to reveal large cannons. In a few seconds a Ride Armor that looked like a Ride Chaser was complete.

_"This is one of three prototypes. Its' cannons can shoot powerful energy blasts in succession. But it can also be charged and create a huge energy blast that can create enormous explosions. Someone ransacked the storage room and separated them. You can try it out, but try not to destroy it."_ X began driving forward and the feet spread out before skidding along the ground just like a Ride Chaser. "Well, this is new."

_Change To 1st Person View_

X continued dashing forward until two lines of enemy bunkers appeared. "They're trying to storm Giga City!" Megaman turned the cannons to the left because the right bunker remained empty and began firing the systematic cannons at several Runnerbombs. They exploded and X shifted to the right side and began shooting at them on that side. He then straightened out and began charging a blast as a huge metallic door appear. He pushed another button and Apollo stopped dashing. Then, it began just walking slowly forward.

_Change To 3-D View_

X released the large blast at the door and it exploded in a brilliance of blue light. X began marching forward and began shooting as several Runnerbombs began skating through the smoke. When they became to overwhelming and the bombs began to build up, X jumped up and smashed into the ground. This destroyed the rest of the Runnerbombs and X took a quick analysis of the level. "I'm almost a third of the way there." He began dashing forward again as the ground began to get a light snowy tint to it. Nino Island, of course, had been connected with Calinca Island and thus the further he got from Central Tower, the closer he got to Yosyonke City.

X began to dash forward again, but stopped abruptly when he noticed a metallic wall over to his left. He charged a blast and released it. He then stomped forward until the passage proved to be too narrow. He jumped out and ran around a corner, finding a capsule part. "Sweetness!" X walked forward and the capsule's top half began hovering in the air as a hologram of Gate appeared.

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Dr. Light Capsule begins playing)

_"X. If you're hearing this message, then you must have stumbled upon a capsule. This specific capsule contains the foot parts of the Genesis Armor. With these, you will be allowed temporary hovering. Use this part to destroy the Maverick threats and board the capsule."_ The hologram disappeared and X walked into the spinning green light. A security system confirmed X's identity and began glowing. When X emerged, his feet were covered in a white armor with red highlights. The capsule disactivated itself and X's mission continue.

(Ape Escape 2 (PS2) - The Lost Valley continues playing)

He jumped back into the Ride Armor, righted himself, and continued dashing forward. More Runnerbombs began dashing towards him, but he easily dispatched them by shooting the plasma cannons. Then, the ground suddenly dropped in as a crevice and this nearly tripped the Ride Armor. He stumbled forward, but recovered and began running forward. He soon came across a large gap and, because of Apollo's weight, was forced to convert it back into Ride Chaser mode. He easily jumped the gap and continued on before Runnerbombs skated up behind him. He dispatched some with his buster before bombs were thrown and Apollo began smoking.

He finished dispatching them before jumping over another bump in the road. However, he landed on a hidden Runnerbomb and Apollo began exploding. X jumped off and let it drive into the roadblock covering a large transportation tunnel and the Apollo prototype exploded, taking the roadblock out. "I hate to say it Gate, but the first prototype was taken out." Gate sighed on the other line. _"That's all right. We've managed to recover one of the prototypes, so I can construct more."_ X nodded and ran into the final piece of the roadblock in the tunnel's entrance: a greenish door. He entered it and Zero beamed down. "You showoff! I'm itching for some action and you're hogging it all!" X chuckled. Sorry, you can start with this guy." Zero nodded and Gate contacted them. "Spike Stegosaur is a powerful attacker, but he's not the most strategic in any lengths. It should be easy enough to bring him back here or, if he attacks, to retire him." Together, the hunters passed through the next door and entered the tunnel.

(Ape Escape 2 (PS2) - The Lost Valley fades out)

_Warning! Warning!_

Spike Stegosaur wore heavy green armor and his left arm was covered in small spikes. His right arm had a small shield on it and his long neck was connected to a smallish head. Large spikes ran down his back and down the lengths of his small tail. He turned and looked at the hunters. "Oh goody! Guests!" Stegosaur spoke with a soft tone, but it had a hint of idiocy in it. The hunters sweatdropped and Zero stepped forward. "Spike Stegosaur, we hereby command you to stop this uprising!" His voice echoed through the tunnel and Stegosaur raised an eyebrow. "Uprising? I'm just moving in." Zero sighed. "This is a transportation tunnel. Now, we'd like you to come with us back to HQ so we can test you for the virus." Stegosaur's face became perplexed. "Virus? AGH! Mavericks!"

He threw a large spike at Zero, who easily dodged it. Stegosaur summoned another large spike and he held it like a sword. "I won't lose to Mavericks like you! Or will I? Well, either way, I know I'm not going to lose to Mavericks like you!" Zero sighed as X beamed off. "Lovely. So much for the easy way. I'll put you out of your misery."

_Active Member - Zero_

_Battle Style - Solely 2-D_

(A.N. Remember how, in the original Megaman Excel, I told you to look out for the Metal Shark Player battle theme? Here it is again and I don't know any sources for the music aside from the game itself.)

(Megaman Excel 2 Boss Theme)

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 01 begins playing)

(Spike Stegosaur's Health)

----------------------------------------

Stegosaur lunged forward and Zero easily parried the attack. Then, he knocked Stegosaur back and sliced him along the face. This knocked him back and he looked around. "What was I doing again?" Zero answered by shooting him with his buster. "You're were fighting me because you thought I was Maverick and I'm not!" Stegosaur looked at him. "Wait. Red armor… Ponytail… Saber… AGH! Red Demon!" Zero cursed Stegosaur and shot him again. "I don't care who you think I am! You're Maverick and I'll finish you off!" Stegosaur began fighting Zero actually pretty strategically with his spike sword and he even managed to hit Zero in the chest. When they broke apart, Stegosaur and Zero were panting and Stegosaur had taken some pretty considerable damage.

(Spike Stegosaur's Health)

-----------------------------

Stegosaur got a glint in his eye and reached his spiked arm forward. "Scatter Spikes!" Numerous spikes shot from his arm and became implanted in the ground. Once that was done, he jumped onto the ceiling and reached his spiked arm forward again. "Scatter Spikes!" Four more spikes fell from the ceiling and created a path of eight spikes lined closely next to each other. Then, he dropped down and thrust forward with his spike sword, flying over his spikes. He then thrust diagonally at Zero and landed safely next to his spikes. "Try and dodge this, Maverick!" He thrust forward and Zero easily spun around it and knocked Stegosaur into his own spikes. "AH! That hurt!" He landed on the ground and rubbed his sore bottom as Zero sweatdropped. _Doesn't even have immunity to his own attacks. Pathetic._ Zero lunged forward and activated Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

After repeating Zero Drop, Stegosaur was knocked once more into his spikes, sending him onto the opposite side of them. "Knock that off, Maverick!" Zero scoffed and Stegosaur frowned. "Have it your way. Spike Cannon!" He reached his spiked arm forward and began shooting a rapid-fire stream of spikes at Zero, who fell onto his back. Then, once the stream stopped, Zero jumped to his feet as Stegosaur reached his arm up. "Needle Arm!" He launched a huge spike into the air and Zero jumped out of its' way as two more were launched. Once he dodged those, Stegosaur lunged forward and knocked Zero into the wall. "Alright, you're up, X!"

_Active Member - X_

X beamed down and unleashed a fully-charged shot. Then, both he and Zero activated Double Attack.

_Execute X/ Zero Double Attack_

(Spike Stegosaur's Health)

--------

(Near Death Attack - Skewer Thrust)

This time, it's over, Maverick!" Stegosaur reached back and thrust forward with a huge dash. X was knocked back into the tunnel wall and Zero took lead.

_Active Member - Zero_

He slashed Stegosaur three times before he backed up and grabbed his head. Seconds later, he looked at his hands. "The buzzing… It's… It's gone…" He looked up and smiled, not noticing Zero lunge forward. "I'm… I'm cured… I'm cured! I'm…" Zero then impaled Stegosaur with his saber. "You're a horrible liar." He kicked Stegosaur off and he fell to his knees. "That… Wasn't… Lying…"

(Spike Stegosaur's Health)

None

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 01 fades out)

Stegosaur spoke so softly that Zero didn't hear him, but X stated as he realized what had happened. Taking that much damage had actually restarted much, if not all, of Stegosaur's brain, seconds before Zero had impaled him. He fell onto his chest and began exploding. X couldn't bear to watch and he beamed off. "My… Life… Can't be… Over… Not now…" Zero just stared at Stegosaur as energy became charged in his stomach and then his body lurched forward, releasing it and making Stegosaur explode. "NOOO!" Zero closed his eyes and smirked. "One down, six to go."

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Boss Beaten plays)

Zero replaced his saber, turned around, and looked to the left. "Too damn easy." Back at the hunter base, X managed to hold it together long enough for Gate to explain his, Zero's, and Axl's new weapon.

(Get Weapon Screen)

(Megaman X4 (Playstation) - Get Weapon begins playing)

Gate turned to X first. "I see you've found the foot parts. Good for you. Now for the weapons. First off, X, you've gotten Scatter Spikes." A wire-frame pattern of a spike-shaped bomb appeared and began rotating. "Normally, this weapon releases four small spiked bombs that explode upon contact with enemies. Charge it and you'll shoot one bomb into the ceiling where it will cause four larger spikes to fall to the floor."

Next, he turned to Zero. "Zero, you've gotten an enhanced version of your old attack, Hyoroga. It's basically the same as last time with minimal changes. This time, you'll latch yourself to the ceiling and, by swinging your saber, will launch three spikes at the floor. This weapon's range is limited though, so use it wisely."

Finally, he turned to Axl. "Axl, you've gotten Needle Cannon. In order to use this attack…" He threw a large pipe-like cylinder with numerous holes in the front to him. "…I've recreated your chain gun. This attack specifically fires a rapid-fire type of small needles. The damage is minimal, but concentrated attacks will result in stronger damage."

X shook the emotions towards Stegosaur away and looked at Gate. "How about the other Mavericks" Gate smirked. "I was wondering when you'd ask. The only thing that's changed is that Dhalsim Lemark has moved his units to an abandoned scrap yard. This is where, of course, many of the Mavericks remains from two years ago have been dumped. I suggest dealing with him ASAP because we can't risk having him learn DNA resurrection. If he already knows, then take him out."

As the hunters readied themselves for their next mission, the cloaked figure and the bearded scientist met in the same room with the floating mask. "The first has perished…" The scientist scoffed. "He was an idiot and an imbecile. Using him was a waste of time." He chuckled to himself. "Besides, the more who perish, the stronger they'll become. If the Mother Limited is to make direct contact with X, then it's better that we do it when he's at full power." The cloaked figure turned to him. "What about his armor?" The scientist laughed again. "Ha! Limited will become his armor if it makes direct contact. If we're lucky, the virus will combine with him altogether and then we'll be one cloud nine so to speak." As the scientist began laughing, the cloaked figure chuckled. "Excellent. I'm not only curious to this virus' effects on X, but I might just try it out on Zero too."

* * *

In the next chapter, the hunters take on a Maverick with elastic body parts and a cowardly personality. Then, events happen that force an immediate reaction to another Maverick's uprising. For your info, I won't be updating for a while, obviously due to the holidays. So, until next time, Read and Review and I'll continue! 


	3. The Elastic Coward

Megaman Excel 2

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: The eight stage select Mavericks, X's Genesis Armor, the Apollo Ride Armor, and the Blitzkrieg are all © to me. Everything else is © to Capcom.

In this chapter, the hunters take on a Maverick with elastic body parts and a cowardly personality. Then, events happen that force an immediate reaction to another Maverick's uprising. Well, not much aside from that happens, so let's get to the point. Onward with chapter two!

* * *

Chapter II

The Elastic Coward

* * *

(A.N. It has occurred to me that the characters in the last chapter did not exactly go with what I had in the intro movie. It should be noted that I just put in random people. They won't necessarily be doing those levels.)

(Stage Select Screen)

(Megaman X3 (SNES) - Stage Select begins playing)

(The first hexagon in the third row fades out and the cursor reappears back on 'Swift-Foot' Leo's stage.)

"Alright. This time, I'm thinking Axl and Dynamo should go. Get them into the action."

"I'm fine with that. Hand me a copy of Zero's special weapon and I'll be good to go."

"Will do."

(Dhalsim Lemark's stage is selected. The team members are Axl and Dynamo.)

(Megaman X3 (SNES) - Stage Select fades out)

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Boss Intro plays)

_Dhalsim Lemark!_

_Active Member - Axl_

_Level Style - 3-D_

(A.N. Go back to Protoman Dot Com for an actual music clip.)

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Soldier Stonekong Stage begins playing)

_Ready_

Axl beamed down and whipped out his gun. Tron's voice rang out over his helmet as he began running forward. _"Oddly enough, this scrap yard is set in a spiral formation. You're on the outside of it right now, so you'll have to fight your way in."_ Axl smirked mischievously. "Bring it on!" He dashed forward as a line of three Preon Soldiers marched around the heap of scrap. Axl brought out Needle Cannon and began shooting a barrage of dart-like needles. "Take this!" Within seconds, the Preons were done and Axl continued running around the spiral. He was on the first of five rings in the spiral when another Preon Epsilon jumped down. Axl's bullets couldn't penetrate its' armor, so he swapped with Dynamo.

_Active Member - Dynamo_

"Gate, I think I found something that you can add to Zero's Command Arts." A brief pause followed. _"Right, he's ready to swap briefly with you if you are."_ Dynamo smirked and swapped with Zero.

_Active Member - Zero_

Zero dashed over and easily stabbed the Preon in the head. Then, he shuffled through it to find an odd chip. "Got it! I'm heading back!" Just as he was about to beam out, he noticed something in the heap. He dug it out and beamed as he made out a trashed Weapons Tank. Beaming, he beamed out and Dynamo beamed back in.

_Active Member - Dynamo_

That's when Axl ran up. "Took you long enough! Come on! I've already cleared the area ahead." Dynamo scoffed. "Showoff."

(A.N. This is another new feature. When both members of a party are active simultaneously, it'll be called Hunter Blitz.)

_Hunter Blitz!_

Dynamo and Axl ran together up to the second ring of the spiral as a large machine appeared. "This is new. Well, here goes nothing!"

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - Mid-Boss Theme begins playing)

The machine moved to the middle of the path and began dispensing mass amounts of Mettaurs. Axl began firing the Needle Cannon and Dynamo waited until the chain gun stopped. "Crap! It burnt out! Dynamo, cover me!" Axl began fixing the problems as Dynamo activated Strike Raid.

_Giga Attack_

_Strike Raid_

Dynamo threw the double-saber at the machine and the rebound dispatched the Mettaurs. The machine began to smoke as time resumed. "Got it!" Axl snapped the barrels back into place and began firing the Needle Cannon at the machine as Dynamo began slashing through the Mettaurs. Within seconds, the machine stopped and began spitting out Mettaurs by the dozens. After about three dozen Mettaurs had been dispersed, the machine snapped and fell to the ground, right on top of the Mettaurs. Then, it exploded, causing two large heaps of scrap to cut off the hunters route. "Crap! Gate, we need transport over this heap." Seconds later, they beamed off.

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - Mid-Boss Theme fades out)

_Dynamo and Axl rushing to Scrap Yard: Part Two!_

_Ready_

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Soldier Stonekong Stage restarts)

Dynamo was the only hunter to beam down and thus he was the active member.

_Active Member - Dynamo_

He drew his saber and began running forward. They were about halfway through the third ring when a series of large Mechaniloids appeared. "Cannon Drivers!" Suddenly, Gate's voice rang out over Dynamo's headset. _"Dynamo, I need you to get data on this Mechaniloid. The last Preon Epsilon's data was incomplete and this is exactly the kind of data I need to finish it."_ Dynamo shrugged and hid behind a scrap heap as the three Cannon Drivers marched past him. "Powerdrive activate!" He easily slashed through the rear one before they turned around. The second perished before the first one fired, but it missed and also perished. Then, he grabbed a chip and beamed off, forcing Axl to beam down.

_Active Member - Axl_

He brought his normal gun back out and began running around the spiral to the fourth ring. He was attacked by a horde of Bat Bones, but he easily took them all out. Then, he ran forward until the two heaps on either side of him grew narrow and a greenish door appeared. Right before Axl reached it, Zero beamed down. "Sorry to disappoint you. Dynamo was called elsewhere, so you're stuck with me." Axl shrugged and the hunters entered the door. _"Dhalsim Lemark's arms and legs are made of some unusually elastic metal. He can stretch them for any length of measure or time he desires. Be very careful with this guy and attack him whenever possible."_ After this, the hunters entered the second door.

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Soldier Stonekong Stage fades out)

_Warning! Warning!_

The room was that of a compactor and metal fell to the ground when a lemur-like reploid jumped down from the top of the large machine. "What… What do you want with me?" Axl stepped forward. "Dhalsim Lemark, we order you to discontinue this uprising!" Lemark had a long muzzle that stretched out a little black beady eyes. His armor was a light gray while his arms were long and his hands constantly rubbing each other nervously. A long black and gray striped tail and his long ears constantly twitched as well. "Uprising? I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just trying to escape the Mavericks, but they keep following me. Why won't they leave me alone?" Zero sighed. "At least come with us back to HQ." Lemark laughed softly. "I'm not going anywhere with you. You… You could be Mavericks too. Yeah! That's it! I'll be known as a hero once I'm through with you!"

_Active Member - Axl_

_Battle Style - 1st Person/ 3-D Views_

_Current Style - 1st Person View_

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 01 begins playing)

(Dhalsim Lemark's Health)

-----------------------------------

Zero beamed off as Lemark leapt behind the scrap heap he was on. He must've changed his mind immediately afterwards because he jumped onto the exact same scrap heap, allowing Axl to shoot at him. The stream of bullets hit Lemark and he fell backwards, but his legs stayed on the ground. Then, he suddenly flipped forward and his arms stretched out to grip the other two heaps. He then took on leg and swung it at Axl, who was knocked back into one of the scrap heaps. Axl quickly recovered and began shooting at Lemark again as he let go of the far heap and his lower half flew to the heap in front of Axl. There Lemark hid behind the heap, allowing Axl to bring out Needle Cannon.

Lemark poked his head out just as Axl tried to pick away at the heap, so he got a couple spikes in his face, causing him to fall backwards. Then, Zero beamed down and became active as well.

_Hunter Blitz!_

_Change To 3-D View_

"Axl! Aim for the controls of that compressor! You'll know when to shoot." Axl nodded and got the perfect aim lined up. Then, as Lemark's hand came flying around, Zero got sucker-punched and he grabbed the hand. "Let go of me!" Zero yanked with all of his might and Lemark fell in between the compressors. "NOW!" Axl fired and the wall quickly smashed together, taking a massive amount of health.

(Dhalsim Lemark's Health)

--------------------

Lemark's lower half had been crushed, but Lemark continued his assault. "No! I can't lose! I haven't found the Reploid's Utopia yet!" Zero sighed. "This guy actually thinks that place exists. Wow. Alright, Axl, go on the sidelines. Wait for me there." Axl nodded and beamed off.

_Active Member - Zero_

He waited as Lemark leapt behind a scrap heap before emerging with the lower half of a Cannon Driver. "You've got to be kidding me." Lemark laughed softly as he leapt behind the heap behind Zero. "One man's trash is another man's treasure." Lemark peeked over the edge of the heap and swung at Zero. He sliced the hand as it came past him and it quickly retracted. "OW! Stop it, hunter! You're supposed to be non-violent!" Zero scoffed. "Yeah, unless we're attacked by violent Mavericks. You're not exactly a violent type, but it's dangerous to keep you here." Lemark jumped to the closest heap and ducked behind it. "Why? Because you are afraid of a Maverick Revival repeat?" Zero snarled. "Exactly! Now, are you willing to leave?" Lemark jumped out from behind the heap and land in front of Zero. "This is my home! I'll never leave it!" He lunged at Zero, who swiftly activated Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

Zero selected his latest attack and dashed at Lemark. Then, he swung his saber up, did an S-like spin in midair, and brought the saber back down to the ground where a green wave of energy was released. This attack was called Zero Drift.

(A.N. In case you haven't played the game, this is one of Kirby's moves from Super Smash Bros. For N64.)

(Dhalsim Lemark's Health)

----------

(Near Death Attack - Dhalsim Toss)

Lemark jumped backwards and began glowing a faint white. He threw his arms forward and grabbed Zero by the shoulders. "That hurt, hunter!" He flipped Zero over him and smashed him into the ground. Then, he smashed him back over him. He did this process once more before throwing Zero into the air and pounding him into the ground so hard, he died.

"Shit! I'm screwed."

"Let me help!"

_Only Available Member - Axl_

Zero's Second Chance activated and some health was restored. "I can still fight!" Lemark then dashed towards Axl and swung his arm at him. Axl dodged it and Zero beamed down for a Double Attack.

_Execute Axl/ Zero Double Attack_

Zero smirked and beamed back to Central Tower as Axl fired off one shot and finished Lemark off.

(Dhalsim Lemark's Health)

None

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 01 begins playing)

Lemark fell to the ground and his upper half detached from the Cannon Driver's lower half. "How… Could you… After all… We've done for… This world…" Axl aimed his gun at him and frowned. "All you've ever done is spoiled this world with your presence. You are the Maverick and I'm the hunter. I'm just doing my job." He shot Lemark in the head and energy was charged in Lemark's stomach before he exploded. "AGH!"

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Boss Beaten plays)

Axl did a backflip and pointed his gun skywards. "Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Then, he beamed off.

(Get Weapon Screen)

(Megaman X4 (Playstation) - Get Weapon Screen begins playing)

Back at Central Tower, Gate began going over the hunters' new weapons. "First off, X, you got Dhalsim Shot. This released a powerful blast similar to the fully-charged shot. However, it is a short range attack that, upon going so far, is retracted back into the buster. The charged version is the same way, but with a longer distance." He turned to Zero and Dynamo. "Seeing as you're in this now, this applies to you as well, Dynamo. You and Zero have gotten D-Grapple, a long-ranged grappling hook that is unsuitable for combat. However, hidden areas may be reached by using this." He turned to Axl. "I've recreating the Bound Blaster for this Axl." He tossed an odd gun to him. "This is Bound Blaster, a gun with a rapid-fire mode that shoots bounding shots that return to you after a limited amount of bounds."

Then, Gate turned to the main computer. "As for the Weapon Tank you found, Zero, I've rebuilt it and it is now fully-functional. That's about it." Suddenly, an alarm began blaring. The only time that happened was when a major incident was taking place. Gate typed a few things before cursing. "Shit! Pyroman Strider's on the move! He's heading for the room where Sigma's remains were disposed! X! Axl! I need you to respond to this immediately!" They nodded and made their quick preparations.

Elsewhere, the cloaked figure watched the replay of Lemark's demise. "Such useful techniques built into such a useless machine." He switched the console of and leaned back in his chair. "How goes Limited?" A brief pause followed on the other line of the walkie-talkie he held. "Nothing more had happened since you asked two minutes ago!" The cloaked figure sighed and switched the machine off. "Very well. I am going to personally observe this next fight. The Ulfat Factory is a well-known place now thanks to Sigma. Now it's time that X made it well-known for a different reason." He switched the walkie-talkie back on and quickly blurted, "I'm going to infect Strider with Limited's spawn! Maybe then this process will speed up." A brief pause followed. "Stay out of sight. If you screw this up, I won't rebuild you again!" The figure switched it off and began laughing as he left. "Oh, it won't be me who will need rebuilding. It will be X. I'll make certain of that."

* * *

In the next chapter, an infected Maverick with an unusual ability attacks X in the very room Sigma's remains were disposed. The only thing that prevents Sigma's return and X's death is the destruction of a Maverick named Strider. Until then, Read and Review! Also, enjoy the holidays! 


	4. Pyromania

Megaman Excel 2

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: The eight stage select Mavericks, X's Genesis Armor, the Apollo Ride Armor, and the Blitzkrieg are all © to me. Everything else is © to Capcom.

In this chapter, an infected Maverick with an unusual ability attacks X in the very room Sigma's remains were disposed. The only thing that prevents Sigma's return and X's death is the destruction of a Maverick named Strider. I was original planning on using Magma Dragoon's stage as the music for this level, but I got a video game which was an old favorite of mine. I got so far and rediscovered a tune I think is better fitting and more intense. Anyways, here's chapter three!

* * *

Chapter III

Pyromania

* * *

(Stage Select Screen)

(Megaman X3 (SNES) - Stage Select 1 begins playing)

(The hexagon above the empty space fades out and the hexagon directly below the first one of the first column is highlighted.)

"Axl! You ready?"

"You kidding me? I was born ready!"

(The hexagon is selected and the team members, X and Axl, beam off.)

(Megaman X3 (SNES) - Stage Select 1 fades out)

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Maverick Intro plays)

_Pyroman Strider!_

_Level Style - Solely 3-D_

_Active Member - X_

(Normal Screen)

(A.N. Sorry. Aside from the game, you can't really listen to this. Too bad. It's not a bad tune at all.)

(Spider (Playstation) - Museum Boss begins playing)

_Ready_

X beamed down and broke his arms apart. Then, Roll's voice rang out. _"Alright, the Ulfat Factory is a plant that converts pure magma into molten energy. Be careful not to fall into the mixing pools or you'll melt instantaneously."_ X wiped his forehead. "I might just melt anyways. It's hot in here." X sighed and began running forward. He was standing in the part of the factory with the numerous conveyor belts used to transport solidified energy. He ran through the doorway and entered one of the many rooms with a large mixing pool in the center. It featured a large circular pool of magma and a large machine that churned it into a whirlpool-like formation.

X began running around the loop of the room when Roll's voice returned. _"Megaman, try seeing if anything's there. I mean, from here, the only signal I'm getting there is Strider's."_ X checked his holographic map and confirmed her suspicions. _"Odd, but nonetheless, better for us. This could be a major crisis if there was a full-fledged uprising going on."_ X entered the next room and found himself in another mixing pool. This one however, had a bridge connecting the two doors, leaving the rest to the mixing pool. However, halfway across it, X noticed another capsule on a small floating platform just out of dashing/ jumping distance._ Looks like I'll have to come back for it._

X entered the next room and entered an enclosed room with an elevator. He rode it to the next level and entered the first of three doors. Here was the main computer of the Ulfat Factory, Dubour. He had to confirm his identity before actually entering the room, but he got with hands-reach of it and searched the factory. He confirmed Strider's position this way because correctly scanning the Ulfat Factory at a large distance was difficult due to the heat. He exited the room and entered the door to the right of the door he just left.

He ran through another mixing pool before reaching yet another one. He checked his holographic map and sighed. "He's three rooms down." He fell to his knees and wiped his forehead. "Axl, take lead. I need a break from this heat."

_Active Member - Axl_

Axl swapped with X and immediately was thrown back by an unseen force. "Whoa! Take about heat wave! More like a heat tsunami!" X chuckled from the sidelines. _"That's what I've been going through. Enjoy!"_ Axl snorted and began running the other half of the way through the room. Then, Axl ran through the next room before entering the second to last one and collapsing. _"Axl! Are you okay?"_ Axl nodded weakly and wiped sweat from his overheated head. Running through just two rooms had nearly given him a stroke because he was a pretty fast runner. X noted this and swapped places with him.

_Active Member - X_

"Roll, I need either Zero or Dynamo to stand ready. Axl couldn't stand the heat and I'm not positive if he'll hold out for another round in here." A pause followed. _"Got it. Give me the signal and Zero will come in."_ X nodded and entered the final room.

(Spider (Playstation) - Museum Boss fades out)

_Warning! Warning!_

The door closed behind X and a skimming sound was heard. Then, Strider skimmed over the lava inside one of the mixing pools and then he was surrounded in a molten pillar. A smaller pillar shot at the wall and both of the pillars disappeared, leaving Strider clinging to a wall before jumping to the ground. Strider alone was a normal-looking reploid with crimson armor and a blaster connected to his left arm. However, his armor had four large, orange legs that sprouted from his shoulders, suspending his body. His body swayed back and forth slightly as he spoke in a light-tone.

"Do you know why I am here, X?" X seemed confused, but shook it off. "You're here to disable Terra's reforming." Strider chuckled lightly. "So naïve. No. I am here because Sigma was disposed in this very room." X started as he realized that it was the room where Sigma's remains were disposed. "Although this was some months ago, his DNA can still be traced from the molten liquid. I, for one, have specifically learned DNA resurrection for…" X stepped forward and grabbed his buster. "What?" Strider smirked. "It is not enough to create perfect copies or a full-grown reploid, but it is enough." X stared Strider down with his piercing gaze. "Why? Why try to revive Sigma?" Strider chuckled a bit more heavily this time. "Why? Because. As much as you hunters don't want to admit it, Sigma was a blessing in disguise."

X double-taked because of this. "Blessing? Do you know what you're saying?" Strider smiled deviously. "Yes, I do. Sigma brought hope to this godforsaken planet. He brought peace and prosperity where there was chaos and mayhem." X sneered. "Sigma _was_ chaos and mayhem." Strider laughed. "Even now, you refuse to admit it. But, that makes no difference. I will revive Sigma and thus the planet's true rebuilding can begin! Prepare yourself, hunter! For the planet's redemption begins now!

_Battle Style - Solely 2-D_

_Active Member - X_

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 01 begins playing)

(Pyroman Strider's Health)

--------------------------------------------------

Strider immediately jumped back into the mixing pool and began skimming around, preventing X from shooting him. "Roll! Tell Gate that Strider knows DNA resurrection! I'll need all the help I can…" His transmission was suddenly cut off and Strider jumped back onto the platform. "Not today, hunter!" He fired a ball of flame at X, igniting him. Then, his front two, orange legs grabbed his and is thrown into the wall. He fell down and jumped to his feet, beginning to charge in the process. Strider dashed back to the opposite wall and began charging his blaster as well. X unleashed the fully-charged shot and knocked Strider to the ground. His orange legs crumpled and his other two legs fell to their knees. He quickly leapt to his orange feet and jumped to the ceiling.

From there, he unleashed a large stream of fire that covered the floor with flames. X jumped onto the wall and began shooting buster shots as Strider jumped back into the pool. That's when Axl began talking, but hoarsely. "X… Let me in. I'll… Deal with him." X reluctantly swapped with Axl, who had Bound Blaster out.

_Active Member - Axl_

Axl was in a cold sweat, but he still decided to fight. He began shooting Bound Blaster at Strider and, like his usual habit, stopped sliding down the wall when he did. Strider jumped back onto the platform and Axl jumped down, dashed over, and activated Double Attack with X.

_Execute Axl/ X Double Attack_

(Pyroman Strider's Health)

------------------------------------

Strider fell to his crimson feet and began charging his blaster again. "Flame Wheel!" He began shooting a large spiral of flame into the air as it took the form of a large wheel. Then, it spun swiftly through the ceiling before crashing to the ground. The wheel took up half of the floor, so Axl hovered over it as it moved towards his wall. Then, he dropped down, brought out Needle Cannon, and began shooting Strider, who countered by using his front two legs to deflect the shots. Then, Strider jumped back into the mixing pool and began skimming around as the large wheel burnt out.

Strider jumped back onto the platform as Axl activated his Giga Attack for the first time. He'd been given the previous Mavericks' DNA by Gate before he left.

_Giga Attack_

_DNA Change_

Axl changed into Stegosaur and pointed his spike arm at Strider. "Needle Cannon!" He began shooting spikes off in a rapid-fire style before changing back to himself.

(Pyroman Strider's Health)

-------------------------

That's when Axl collapsed again. "It appears this heat is getting to you, hunter. Too bad. It appears you'll soon join Sigma." X beamed down and lifted Axl up. Then, he beamed him to Central Tower before returning. However, he was in the room next to Strider.

_Only Available Member - X_

Strider walked into the room with his orange legs folded onto his shoulders. They spread out and he lifted himself up once inside it. "It's just you and me now, hunter. But I've got orders to exterminate, if not infect you." X started slightly. "Infect me?" Strider smirked and dashed towards him. "Allow me to demonstrate." Suddenly, Zero beamed down and shot Strider nearly at point-blank range with his buster. Then, he slashed Strider with his saber.

_Active Member - Zero_

X smirked and beamed off as the battle resumed. Strider jumped into the nearby mixing pool. Zero dashed forward and waited for Strider to return before he jumped onto the ceiling and swung thrice, releasing nine spikes at Strider. He was grazed by two as X beamed down and assisted.

_Hunter Blitz!_

X's armor became light tan and lavender as he fired a special weapon. "Dhalsim Shot!" A large blast was shot through Strider before retracting back to the buster. Strider grabbed his chest and dashed away from him.

(Pyroman Strider's Health)

-----------

(Near Death Attack - Molten Deflector)

As Zero fell to the ground, Strider jumped back into the mixing pool and began growling. "Molten Deflector!" He was consumed in a pillar of magma before he reappeared with a molten forcefield surrounding his body. X identified it as a bulletproof shield and let Zero take lead.

_Active Member - Zero_

Strider jumped back onto the platform and grabbed Zero's leg. He swung Zero and threw him through the wall with much ease. He fell down a level and landed on the elevator X had used to reach Strider. As Strider walked in, Zero stood up and cracked his back. Strider jumped down a level and Zero managed to skewer Strider by having him land on his saber, which emerged from his chest. "Is that the best you can do, hunter?" Strider went to move away, but Zero held his saber strongly. "No. This is!"

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

Zero used Zero Drift and easily finished Strider, who now had a large, gaping hole in his chest.

(Pyroman Strider's Health)

None

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 01 fades out)

Strider laughed weakly as X beamed down. "You fools… Will soon be with Sigma… Our savior…" Energy was gathered into Strider's chest, but his orange legs began exploding first, when they were no more, the energy was released and he joined them. Suddenly, an alarm began blaring. _"Warning! Warning! Evacuate the facility immediately! Repeat, evacuate the facility!"_ Zero scowled. "Lovely!"

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - Escape From The Volcano begins playing)

Zero and X quickly rode the elevator to the next level as the temperature went up and the magma in the mixing pools began steadily rising. "Gate! We're going to have to destroy Dubour to prevent the entire factory from biting the dust!" A brief pause followed. _"Understood. Destroy Dubour, then return to Central Tower."_ Zero easily destroyed the door casing Dubour and ran in as X looked behind him and saw magma leaking from the hole in the wall Zero had made. Suddenly, Dynamo beamed down and swiftly destroyed the computer. With a loud humming, it became inactive and the magma stopped rising.

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - Escape From The Volcano fades out)

Dynamo smirked. "I'm supposed to wait for the clean-up crews to arrive, so you guys can go on without me." X nodded and beamed off as Zero also nodded.

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Boss Beaten plays)

Zero turned around, replaced his saber, and turned his head to the left. "Hardly a fight." Then, he beamed out.

(Get Weapon Screen)

(Megaman X4 (Playstation) - Get Weapon Screen begins playing)

Within minutes, Dynamo returned and immediately noticed Axl's absence. Gate started with X again, as usual though. "X, you've just gained Flame Wheel. It is a fire-element attack that orbits your body. Charge it and you will be temporarily able to skim across lava, like in the Ulfat Factory." He turned to Zero. "You and Dynamo just got Ensuizan. Again, an old weapon with a new meaning. This attack is a powerful third jump attack. Your first two jumps will be normal, but on the third, you will spin your saber around powerfully as it is consumed in flames." Then, Gate turned back to X. "Although he's currently being repaired, Axl got Pyro Sphere, a powerful fire-element bomb. I've rebuilt this for him." He tossed a grenade launcher to X.

(Normal Screen)

(Megaman X4 (Playstation) - Get Weapon Screen fades out)

"What's happened with the Ulfat Factory?" Gate sighed. "Although Dubour was swiftly taken out, the magma caused massive damage. It will take a while to rebuild it, but it will be a swift recovery if you can prevent other Mavericks from infiltrating the clean-up crew's barriers." Then, Zero started. "Ah! Gate, just remembered. I managed to grab a piece of Strider's wreckage before the magma began rising." He tossed it to Gate who placed it into a case and began typing on the computer. "I could probably create another Command Art with this and…" Suddenly, Gate pressed something and many pictures of a data appeared. The last one to pop up was a blueprint-like drawing of a floating mask-like object.

"What on Earth?" Gate frowned. "This is some strain of virus never seen by reploids. I have no idea what this is." Gate stood up and walked backwards so he too could see the object. "I'll label this Virus OA for now, but I'll need new samples if I'm too properly identify this." The cloaked figure was watching this from afar and he chuckled. "Fools. I may have failed, but you have just uncovered the tip of the iceberg."

* * *

In the next chapter, the hunters begin quelling an uprising at an important construction site only to be joined by a missing hunter rookie, one which will soon convert to the Maverick side. This is the chapter mentioned in my sneak peek in the first Megaman Excel. But, until then, Read and Review and I'll continue! 


	5. This Chapter Is Under Construction

Megaman Excel 2

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: The eight stage select Mavericks, X's Genesis Armor, the Apollo Ride Armor, and the Blitzkrieg are all © to me. Everything else is © to Capcom.

In this chapter, the hunters begin quelling an uprising at an important construction site only to be joined by a missing hunter rookie, one which will soon convert to the Maverick side. This was actually an idea for a Maverick I'd been playing with since the premiere of the first Megaman Excel. It's only after the deal with Glitcher bit the dust that I made it official. Anyways, here's chapter four!

* * *

Chapter IV

This Chapter Is Under Construction

* * *

X and Zero stood in the main control center of Central Tower with Gate, the Caskets, Tron, and Servbots 1, 9, 27, and 40. Apparently, he was full of bad news. "Where to start?" He sighed and stood up. "I'll start with this: Axl's condition is pretty bad, worse than we thought. He'll be out of commission for some time, but he'll be fine. Next off, a Maverick Hunter rookie has gone missing. His name is Krillion and he was put to work on the construction site on Ryship Island." Zero stepped forward. "Wait. Krillion was put in a construction yard?" Gate turned to him and nodded. "He's recently created a specified armor from a worn-down bulldozer. It helps him move things around and just live life easier."

He turned back to the group. "Finally, I've been researching the sample of Virus OA and it's not pretty." He brought up the blueprints of it and pointed to a specific window. "Do you know what that is?" Everyone looked as the virus' energy signal crossed the screen. Suddenly, it blipped and, for about a second, an insignia was seen. "No way!" Gate frowned. "I'm afraid so. It appears the you didn't just miss the X-Hunters in your last major mission. We've sent out search teams for both him and Virus OA. So far, we've retrieved nothing." Suddenly, a console beeped and Gate momentarily placed on a headset.

He started, then quickly turned to the hunters. "It's Dynamo. He's spotted a large number of Preons and Mechaniloids exiting a large building at the Ryship construction yard. He thinks it could be Krillion!" X started and Zero stepped forward. "Right! Let's do this!"

(Stage Select Screen)

(Megaman X3 (SNES) - Stage Select 1 begins playing)

(The second hexagon of the first column fades and the hexagon beneath the vacant space is highlighted.)

"We'll need Dynamo to stand ready."

"Already on it!"

"You ready for this, X?"

"You bet!"

(The hexagon is selected and the hunters beam out.)

(Megaman X3 (SNES) - Stage Select fades out)

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Maverick Intro plays)

(This is new so try to keep up. The 3-D rendering of Krillion moves like its' predecessors, but this time, when it flies to the left of the screen, he stands with his hands crossed. Behind him a large robotic armor with a bulldozer crane for an arm stands ready.)

_Bulldoze Krillion!_

(Normal Screen)

About fifteen minutes later, the Flutter soared towards the construction site on Ryship Island. The transporter had acted all wiggy-wonky and they'd ended up back art the Ulfat Factory. So, they'd taken the Flutter and the second recently-recovered Apollo Armor prototype. X stood with it on the roof with Roll as Banner drove. "Trust me. I do stuff like this for a living." Roll smiled. "I know. But sky-diving with a Ride Chaser? That's got to be a new one." X smirked and Banner spoke through his headset. "We're over the site's entrance now. Good luck, X!" X nodded and looked at Roll. "Wish me luck." With that, he brought up his leg and the Ride Chaser flew off of the roof and began falling to the ground.

_Level Style - 2-D/ 3-D/ 1st Person Views_

_Current Style - 2-D_

_Active Member - X_

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 04 begins playing)

(A.N. Nope. Still no sources aside from the game itself. Sorry. I suck when it comes to these kinds of things, don't I?)

X landed harder than he thought and was nearly thrown from the seat. He recovered though and managed to fire plasma shots from the large cannons at Mettaurs. Then, a horde of Preons came into the picture and Zero swapped places as Apollo became a Ride Armor.

_Active Member - Zero_

Zero stomped forward and began blasting the Preons with the large plasma cannons. He began stormed through the wreckage and lines of Mettaurs began marching forward. "Man! These things are everywhere!" He began blasting the Mettaurs, then began dashing forward. He charged, then fired a large plasma blast at a low hanging girder and the whole pile nearly toppled. "Gotta be careful in here. Especially with this." However, a Preon Epsilon appeared and knocked Zero back into the girder. The structure shook again and then Zero noticed a Sub Tank on one of the higher girders. "Well, I'll be damned." Zero dispatched the Preon and grabbed some of its' data before jumped back into the front seat of Apollo.

Then, he converted back into a Ride Chaser and began driving forward. He fired large green blades at the numerous enemies who got in his path, many of which who were Mechaniloids. He then looked forward as three Preons collapsed one of the lesser girder structures. "Aw shit!"

_Change To 1st Person View_

Zero continued driving and shooting the blades like crazy as to prevent him from being disabled like in the Dhalsim Lemark battle. Unfortunately, he took a girder to the head and that pretty much did the trick.

"I swear! Death's got it in for me!"

"My turn!"

_Only Available Member - X_

Zero's Second Chance rebooted and his health was refilled slightly. The Preons that survived Zero's torrents of attacks didn't survive the collapsing girder structure. "Sucks to be them." X turned back around long enough to hit a plank incline and shoot into the air. "Gate, I hate to say this…" He jumped off and the explosion from the colliding Ride Chaser tore down the Mavericks' roadblock. "…But your second prototype just bit the dust." Gate sighed. "Is there anything you can't destroy on your missions?" X knew his was joking so, as he landed, he went along with it. "Not a thing!" X began running forward when Zero beamed down. "I want in this action too. Besides…" He pointed to a semi-close building. "The hunter rookie is supposed to be in there." X nodded and they began running forward.

_Hunter Blitz!_

(Krillion's POV)

_Bulldoze Krillion. A rookie hunter. One trying to make himself known in a world where just about everything is bigger than him. One which would make the others suffer because of their insults. Yes. Make them suffer. The only logical option. But, then again, the hunters would respond immediately to this. But still…_

Krillion shook the thoughts from his head as he looked once more around his cell. A normal, run-of-the-mill cell. One where he'd probably spend the rest of his life after he was knocked unconscious and infected with the Maverick Virus. But there was still time for redemption, he realized. 'It may not have worked for Axle the Red, but it'll work for me. I'll make certain of it…' he thinks to himself. He tries running at the cell bars once more and, this time, it works. His small body slips through the bars and he falls to the cold cement floor. He stands up and scuttles through the hallway until he finds where his specialized armor is. He quickly jumps inside, then the fun begins. He storms down the hallway, dispatching any Mavericks he sees. Eventually, the hall turns, but he storms through the wall and winces as he gets used to the sunlight.

When his eyes adjust, he looks around. "I'm in the Ryship construction yard?" He says in his small, squeaky voice. In fact, he is. He's smack dab in the middle of the construction field where a mechanics plant is to be placed. He turns to find a way out when he hears footsteps. He turns around and starts as X and Zero ran up. "Bulldoze Krillion! You're okay!"

(Normal POV)

Bulldoze Krillion was a small pink robot with small limbs. Altogether, he was about three-fourths the size of Mijinion. Krillion's armor first began with a large cage-like section made from the mechanics and treads of a bulldozer. The crane of the machine was the armor's right arm and the left arm was made from the stronger pipes and tubes. Krillion sat ready inside the small cage.

(Krillion's POV)

He stands there, surprised at the sudden appearance of the hunters before responding. "No. I am not." Zero raises an eyebrow. "How so?" Krillion moves his crane arm and looks at them. "I have been infected with the Maverick Virus. It hasn't taken full control of me yet, but, as you can see, I've just escaped my damp prison." He motioned to the hole in the wall next to him. "The least I can do to make myself known is help you quell the uprising here. Then, I want you, X, to personally retire me."

(Normal POV)

Both X and Zero started, but X was the one to step backwards. Zero noticed this and stepped forward. "Don't get ahead of yourself. We'll deal with what happens when it comes. Until then, let's just move on." Krillion nodded and turned around. "Then let us proceed. I've been itching to get my hands around my captor's neck." The hunters nodded and, with Krillion, began running forward.

_X and Zero rushing to Ryship Construction Site: Part 2!_

_Change To 3-D View_

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 04 restarts)

_Ready_

Oddly enough, a large horde of Preons appeared, but were easily dispatched by Krillion hurling a nearby gas tank at them. Zero smirked and, when an equally large horde of Bat Bones and Mettaurs appeared, Zero tried out his latest Command Art.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

Zero used Zero Spiral and spun into the air as he did during Hyouryuushou. However, his saber wildly swung around him as he spiraled into the air. Then, he stopped and his saber returned to him where he swung back down to the ground and created a huge energy wave, wiping out the army of miniature enemies. The three began running forward when a large green Mechaniloid called a Cannon Driver appeared. "Lovely. Heavy artillery." Zero looked at X and he smirked. He held his hands together and threw X into the air when X jumped on them. "Overdrive activate!" X began unleashing fully-charged shots further down the path until the Cannon Driver got into his view. Upon landing, the Mechaniloid exploded and removed a small roadblock. "Nice! I'll sit this round out now." Zero beamed off, leaving behind X and Krillion.

_Active Member - X_

Krillion easily tore through the next few groups of Mettaurs, Preons, and Bat Bones, but then new enemies arrived. A large robotic hive hung from one of the incomplete building's highest girders. "I recognize this! This is a B-Blader hive! These are relatively new creations. We've got our work cut out for us, X!"

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - Mid-Boss Battle begins playing)

Almost instantly, two B-Bladers emerged from a large hole in the side and hovered to the ground. "I'll deal with the helicopters! You aim for the hive!" X nodded and began shooting at the large hive as Krillion easily tore through the B-Bladers. X charged a shot and fired it at the hive. Then, he got an idea. "Flame Wheel!" He changed weapons and fired and it began orbiting his body. He quickly scaled the wall and fell back to the ground, igniting the hive. Four more B-Bladers emerged as Krillion finished the second and he swung his claw arm. "Drill Missile!" The claw head began spinning rapidly and was fired like a missile. It drilled through one of the B-Bladers and exploded once inside it. This caused it to fly into another one and that one hit the hive. Then, the claw head respawned on Krillion's crane arm.

X rolled away as the wrecked helicopters fell to the ground. X looked up and shifted weapons again. "Scatter Spikes!" He made certain that the full-blast went into the hive before swapping with Zero.

_Active Member - Zero_

He tripled-jumped and spun around with a fiery saber. "Ensuizan!" This caused the hive to nearly fall to the ground and Zero landed roughly on the ground. He looked up, found a spot, then used D-Grapple to shoot up to that spot. As he landed, Krillion finished the B-Bladers and a Golden B-Blader flew out of the hive. Zero, jumped, swung his saber, and fell to the ground as the hive swayed uneasily, ready to fall. Krillion finished the final helicopter and nearly fell to his knees. "It's time!" He dashed away and, using the claw head as a drill, bore into the side of the building. Zero had just gone through the hole when the hive fell to the ground and blocked the exit. X beamed down and the hunters entered the recently-built room together.

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - Mid-Boss Battle fades out)

_Warning! Warning!_

Krillion was hunched over and his hands grazed across the ground. "Do you think I'm small, hunters?" Unsure of how to respond, they remained silent. "I thought as much. Now that I am one with the fools who just perished…" He stood erect and turned to the hunters. "…then I can easily get away with this. Get away with making the ones who mocked my size pay! They'll pay, hunters. Just like you will!" He swung his claw arm forward and the head rotated twice before he brought his hands up into a fighting stance.

_Battle Style - Solely 3-D_

_Active Member - Zero_

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 01 begins playing)

(Bulldoze Krillion's Health)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Before X beamed off, Krillion lunged forward. He then knocked X into the air before spiking him back into the ground. "Death to the hunters! Hahaha!" X jumped to his feet and the two hunters activated Double Attack.

_Execute X/ Zero Double Attack_

(A.N. The following is an idea that was handed to me and, oddly enough, it didn't sound half bad. So expect to see this in later chapters.)

Time froze as the hunters began unleashing their usual attacks, X firing a large laser and Zero using his four-hit saber combo. However, during the attack, the unthinkable happened and Krillion actually moved to the side. This caused the attack to be immediately canceled and Krillion to take minimal damage. "What the hell?" Krillion laughed as he knocked Zero back into a wall as X beamed off. "You've got to find a new strategy, hunters! It won't work on everyone!"

_Active Member - Zero_

Zero managed to jump on top of Krillion's cage where he inflicted at least three hits with the saber before being thrown off. Then, Krillion swung his claw arm. "Piercing Strike!" A bullet made of wind zinged past Zero head and even drew a little blood on his neck. "Ah, that stings!" Zero looked at Krillion and was about to dash when Gate called. _"Zero! I've managed to recreate two of your old weapons! I need you to return for a little bit and, if you're in the middle of something, I can send Dynamo."_ Zero backflipped over Krillion's claw arm as it was swung and smirked. "Me? In the middle of something? Never." Gate chuckled. _"There's no need for sarcasm, but I need you to return to Central Tower."_ Zero nodded, beamed of, and was immediately replaced by Dynamo.

_Active Member - Dynamo_

"There's been a change of plans, X. You're stuck with me now." X smirked on the other end. Dynamo drew his saber and swiftly struck Krillion directly four thrice with his double saber. This actually caused Krillion to kneel down where Dynamo fired his buster at him.

(Bulldoze Krillion's Health)

----------------------------------------------------------

Krillion leapt into the air and aimed at Dynamo. "'Til death do you part!" He crashed into the ground, created a large shockwave and a small explosion. This knocked Dynamo to the wall, but he quickly recovered and jumped over the shockwave. Then, Krillion reached his claw arm back and growled angrily. "Hold still, damn it!" Dynamo double, jumped over Krillion as he lunged forward and his claw got stuck in the wall. Then, Dynamo got a signal and he swapped with Zero as he returned.

_Active Member - Zero_

"Back in action!" He drew his saber and summoned V Hanger, the small purple daggers. "Oh yeah! Now this is what I'm talking about!" Krillion freed his arm and turned around as Zero jumped onto the cage and began slicing Krillion a total of seven times. This was similar to his weakness, so it did some decent damage. Zero jumped off and stood on the other side of the room. One of Krillion's eyes now had a small scar running along it. "Well done, hunter. You've given something more for people to remember me by." Zero smirked. "Then I'll do it again." He used Ensuizan again, however, as the case sometimes, this attack was different from the original. Zero spun around and released the daggers as they ignited. Krillion lunged for when he'd spun around, so he was met with a torrent of wildly spinning fiery daggers. They spun around Zero for about two seconds before returning to him.

(Bulldoze Krillion's Health)

----------------------------------------------

Zero jumped over Krillion, then summoned a familiar warhammer named T Breaker. "Hey shorty!" Krillion went to spin around, but the armor's cage caught the hammer halfway and the whole mass spun in the air before crashing to the ground. Krillion jumped to his feet and Zero went to attack again, but Tron's voice rang out. _"Zero! Bad news! Strider's still alive somehow and he's heading your way! Fast_ Zero cursed Strider and focused on Krillion. "Did you get that, X? Strider's back for an encore." He heard X gasp and then turned to Krillion.

"Good news, help's on the way. Bad news, you've attacked me and X. You'll be dead before he get here." Zero swung T Breaker forward and activated a new type of Ensuizan. This time, Zero began swinging the warhammer speedily around and it soon ignited. Krillion's legs were knocked out from under him and he fell into the heavy weapon itself, causing him to be thrown roughly into the wall. Or, in this case, through it. Zero then ran over, summoned Z Saber, and activated Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack  
Command Arts_

Because Krillion was on his back, chances were that he wouldn't escape this. When Zero swung the saber downwards, Krillion jumped to his feet, but got a faceful of pain in the process.

(Bulldoze Krillion's Health)

------------------------------

That's when things got interesting. "Flame Wheel!" The two reploids rolled away as a large flaming wheel flew by and a wore-down Strider walked in. "You've got some nerve, hunter. Leaving me for dead." One of his orange legs were missing a large section of armor and Zero identified it as the piece he'd taken for analysis. Strider lunged forward when X beamed down and unleashed a fully-charged shot.

_Hunter Blitz!_

The blast tore right through Strider, but he didn't seem to mind. "Pyro Sphere!" He floated up and was surrounded in a fiery orange ball of energy. He lunged forward and the hunters dodged it as Krillion took Strider's attempted kamikaze head-on.

(Bulldoze Krillion's Health)

------------------------

Now that Strider was done, Krillion was the focus of the hunters. X began unleashing normal buster shots as Zero dashed forward with V Hanger. "This is how ya do it!" He used the new version of D-Grapple and actually threw a dagger at Krillion. It got lodged in the chest section of the armor and Zero slowly began pulling him in. "Do what you can, X! I can't hold him forward." X took the hint and grabbed the rope from Zero. "What gives?" X pulled the rope to a large girder were he tied the rope to it. "I get it. Good idea." X and Zero then tried a second Giga Attack, one which Krillion could barely escape. The rope snapped when time resumed and Zero jumped into the air where he grabbed his dagger and beamed off.

_Active Member - X_

X prepared and fired a fully-charged shot. It knocked Krillion back a little bit and he jumped to the center of the room.

(Bulldoze Krillion's Health)

---------------

(Near Death Attack - Tornado Slash)

Krillion reached back and X backed up. "Tornado Slash!" Staying in the same spot, Krillion spun his claw arm swiftly around and spun around a couple of times. When he stopped, he lunged at X with the spinning claw head. X rolled away and Krillion got stuck in the wall. X began unleashing normal buster shots before Krillion freed himself and swung at X. He dodged and shifted weapons. "Dhalsim Shot!" The blast knocked Krillion backwards, then onto his face when it retracted. Krillion's armor, which was sparking since the time Strider had returned, now coursed with electricity. "How… How could I lose…" X unleashed one final fully-charged shot and finished the job.

(Bulldoze Krillion's Health)

None

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 01 fades out)

Krillion disappeared as his armor exploded and soon, the smallish mass that was Krillion slid to X's feet. He looked up at X helplessly as X raised his buster. _This isn't right… It shouldn't be like this…_ X began fighting with his conscience and lowered his buster slightly. That's when Krillion struck. He hissed and lunged forward at X, who, in reflex, dispatched him. X just stood there, thinking about what he'd just done. He closed his eyes as tears began forming. Zero took the hint from the sidelines and beamed off as X wiped the water from his eyes.

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Boss Beaten plays)

X dunked his hand and sighed. "Time to go home." Then, he beamed off, leaving behind the wreckage of the rookie Maverick Hunter.

(Get Weapon Screen)

(Megaman X4 (Playstation) - Get Weapon begins playing)

Zero had told Gate what had happened when X arrived. "Ah, X. I'm sorry for what happened, but it had to be done." X nodded and Zero took a few steps back. "Okay, first off, X, you've got Drill Missile. This is similar to Tornado Fang in many ways. You simply fire a large drill that shoots forward like missile. It can even drill through some walls. Charge it and you'll fire three at once." He turned to Zero. "You and Dynamo have gained T-Slash, a powerful spinning saber maneuver you use while staying in one place." He tossed a handgun to Tron, seeing as she was Axl's 'unofficial' girlfriend. "This is Axl's magnum. He'll need it to use Piercing Strike, a single bullet that goes through certain walls and floors."

(Megaman X4 (Playstation) - Get Weapon fades out)

(Normal Screen)

X sat down and began thinking about stuff as Tron went to visit Axl in the repair ward. Meanwhile, a shaded figure watched the hunters from afar. Unlike previous times, this one wasn't scheming anything. His crimson bang fell down and he moved it away with his hands. "Mere minutes separate you and me, hunters. I'll return soon enough. When I do, though, you'd better be ready." He then turned and began focusing on a single rose which he held.

* * *

Who could this be? Figure it out later! For now, the next chapter summary. In the next chapter, the hunters deal with a Maverick celebrity and he brings up a proposal, one which would bring the hunters into his own territory. Confused? Don't be. It'll be explained soon enough. So, not bad for my first chapter of 06, eh? Oddly enough, this is one of my longer chapters. Imagine that. Anyways, until next time, Read and Review and I'll tell who all these shaded figures are! 


	6. A New Twist On Things

Megaman Excel 2

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: The eight stage select Mavericks, X's Genesis Armor, the Apollo Ride Armor, and the Blitzkrieg are all © to me. Everything else is © to Capcom.

In this chapter, the hunters deal with a Maverick celebrity and he brings up a proposal, one which would bring the hunters into his own territory. I don't know why, but when trying to come up with a Maverick who was some kind of athlete, I went with kickboxing. I don't know why, but it just sounded appealing. Anyways, here's chapter five!

* * *

Chapter V

A New Twist On Things

* * *

Tron opened the door and entered as Axl, who was wrapped in several bandages in several places, turned to her. "Hey." Axl smirked as Tron sat next to his bed. "What brings you here? Worried 'bout me?" Tron blushed slightly and Axl smirked as it showed. He knew she had a crush on him, but he just felt like poking fun at her sometimes. Tron threw the magnum into his hands. "From Gate. You're missing out on a lot of stuff." Axl smirked as he examined the gun. "Word has it X and Zero found that hunter rookie. How is he?" Tron pondered on how to say it. "Well, to be perfectly honest, he's desceased. He was infected with the Maverick Virus and he converted into one when the finally quelled the uprising." 

Axl paused and remained silent. "Oh… I, uh, see…" He remained silent until Torn changed the subject. "What's the bandage's for?" Axl looked down at them. "I'm melodramatic." She smirked. "Actually, it's from me using my DNA change. Turns out something snapped in my chest and, to be honest, it hurts like hell. Gate says I'll be up shortly though." He leaned back as Tron sat there. While they just sat doing nothing, X and Dynamo were awaiting Gate's orders. Roll was currently flipping through a book that X recognized to be her book as one she used when she tried to learn the old Elysium language.

(Stage Select Screen)

(Megaman X3 (SNES) - Stage Select 1 begins playing)

(The space below the empty space is filled with Krillion's face as the random enemies disappear, then it fades out. The first hexagon of the first column is highlighted.)

"'Swift-Foot' Leo is on the move. He's currently heading to the center of the Reploid's Wrestling Arena. There's also been a report of a bomb sighting somewhere in the Kattelox Island Power Plant (KIPP). The police force is already checking it out, but they haven't found anything yet."

"And you think they're somehow connected?"

"Possibly. I want you two to check things out. Respond immediately if you confirm this."

"Right. Let's go!"

(The hexagon is selected and the hunters beam off.)

(Megaman X3 (SNES) - Stage Select 1 fades out)

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Maverick Intro plays)

'_Swift-Foot' Leo!_

Elsewhere, a shaded figure watched the kickboxer walk calmly into the stands to await the hunters. "All a matter of time. It's all a matter of time now." He turned and aimed his cannon at Leo. "And time is of essence." He fired the cannon at Leo, who only had time to look around before he was infected.

_Level Style - Solely 3-D_

_Active Member - Dynamo_

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 03 begins playing)

_Ready_

Dynamo beamed down a drew his saber. He began running forward as Mettaurs began dropping from a hole in the ceiling. He charged his saber and began shooting them. When the saber finished charging, he threw it along the ground, taking out the grounded enemies. Then, it moved up and returned to him. He continued running forward until he reached the locker rooms. He entered the left one and found a platform hovering up above him. "Crap! Gate, I need Zero. I found something that I need him to check out." So, Zero swapped places with Dynamo and he was set out on something else.

_Active Member - Zero_

He used D-Grapple to reach the platform and he found a lever in a small room buried in the wall. "What the…" He pulled it and something began moving outside of the locker room. He jumped down and found a stone door being retracted into the floor. "I don't quite remember that part." He shrugged and entered the next locker room. He felt as though he needed to give X some time to fight to take his mind off of Krillion, so he swapped places with him.

_Active Member - X_

X immediately unleashed a fully-charged shot just as a group horde of Preons flushed from the locker area. Then, X entered the locker area only to find rows of locker. "Lovely, a lever could be in any one of these." Then, he got an idea. X charged a fully-charged shot and fired it at one set of lockers. Then, he located the lever in one relatively close to him and he pulled it. He ran out into the hallway and found the second wall being retracted. However, a third lay in wait. "Wait, where's the third?" He looked around and found a hole in the ceiling. "Lovely." He swapped with Zero, who pulled out V Hanger.

_Active Member - Zero_

He threw it up into the hole and began pulling himself up. He eventually got his feet on the wall and began scaling the hole. Oddly enough, it led to the roof. There, a large wolf-like robot lay. Well, it was so mush as a robot as it was Reaverbot. "Gate, I've just found a Reaverbot on the roof of the arena." A brief silence followed. _"How 'bout that! You don't see many Reaverbots these days."_ The wolf stood up and ran at Zero. He easily side-stepped it and held the dagger out. It gashed the wolf on the side and it fell through the hole. However, the dagger got stuck and Zero was pulled down with it. He pulled it out and managed to stab it into the side of the hole as the Reaverbot fell to it's death. Zero softly jumped down from the hole and the last stone wall began retracting. Then, X beamed down and they began running together towards the now visible green door.

_Hunter Blitz!_

However, something caught X's eye and he suddenly stopped. "Zero, look!" He paused and ran back. He followed X's gaze and found a barely visible crack in the wall. "Allow me." X stepped back and shifted weapons. "Drill Missile!" The missile exploded as the wall did the same and a capsule lay in wait. Zero smirked and walked on. "I'll wait for you on the other side." X walked up and the capsule activated, a hologram of Gate appearing afterwards.

"X, take these armor parts. These armor parts will reduce the amount of damage you take and will convert that energy towards the Giga Attack, Neo Genesis. This Giga Attack gathers stored energy and releases it in a massive energy blast that destroys the surrounding area. Take the parts and board the capsule." X did so and the green light began spinning around him. He exited the capsule with a white armor that bore red streaks on the side and two large shoulder pads also bore red streaks. Then, he passed through the two green doors and walked up into the boxing ring.

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 03 fades out)

_Warning! Warning!_

Leo leapt from the stands to the corner of the ring, looked at the hunters, and jumped down into it as a boxing bell sounded. "You have some nerve coming here, hunters. I have told your kind numerous times already that I want nothing to do with you." He was covered in a light yellow armor that bore brown and black spots. He had a small scar over his left eye and he wore a large, black leather jacket. "He had to come here. There's been reports of a bomb sighting and we need to confirm if there is one." Leo stared at both hunters before chuckling. "Yes, there's a bomb. And I set it if you must know. But, if you try and deactivate it, it'll blow. Even if you don't it will still blow because the detonator is in my body. If I die, it'll go off, taking innocents with me." Zero and X stepped forward. "What happened to being an honorable kickboxer?" Leo smirked. "This is a match. Or is it? If you truly wish to dispatch me and test whether I'm lying or not, then please do so. But you'll do it my way. In the form of a kickboxing match, no-holds-barred."

Zero started and chuckled. "Well, that makes sense. After all, Gate did give me these before I came." He replaced his saber into its' holder and summoned K Knuckle. Leo smirked. "You are already prepared, are you? Well, if you've seen me fight, you know how agile I am. Now that I've been infected with the new virus strain, my abilities have doubled, making me next to impossible to hit. You can either accept my proposal or decline it, but I'll only go in honor of kickboxing." Zero frowned and turned to X. "Well?" X shrugged. "I guess we accept. I'm not much of a kickboxer, but you're more powerful in both the aspects punching and kicking. I could cover you as you recover if that's the case." Zero nodded. "Alright, we accept. You had you're chance to surrender, but now you'll get it." X climbed back to the outside corner of the ring and waited there as Leo broke into a mad laughter, then brought his hands into a fighting stance. "You had your chance to run, but now you'll fell just what a kickboxer can do!"

_Battle Style - Solely 3-D_

_Active Member - Zero_

(A.N. In case you haven't already guessed, this is supposed to be like a match in a fighting game. I've also liked the idea of a pure-Megaman fighting game. Anyways, Leo's attacks will be swiped from other fighting games, many of which will be from The Matrix: Path of Neo. And just in case you start wondering about the 'surprise' from the creators, I've got only one thing to say about that: WTF.)

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 01 begins playing)

('Swift-Foot' Leo's Health)

--------------------------------------------------

_Fight!_

X called Gate and told him about the bomb as Leo immediately started by running up Zero's chest. Then, he kicked him hard in the side of the head, sending him into the ropes which, for some reason, had been replaced with metal poles. Zero jumped to his feet and managed to block and counter one of Leo's blows. He punched Leo hard in the face, but his fist was caught he second time around. Leo then threw Zero's arm away, grabbed his neck, and began rapidly punching Zero's chest. This was done so fast that time actually slowed down. However, it resumed like normal when Zero was super-punched into the corner. "If this is your skill at my own game, then I see why you use the force you do. It is because you are afraid to lose." Meanwhile, X was conversing with Gate.

"_The Kattelox police just confirmed the location of the bomb. They're going to try to remove it from the KIPP and place it harmlessly in Old City."_

"Tell them not to disable it."

"_Right… ey'll… ing in… bomb squad…"_

"No! Tell them don't try to disactivate it or it'll blow!"

"_I… an't hear y… Trans… ission break…"_

X began sweating as he realized his predicament. He could go and personally deliver the message, but that would leave Zero exposed to danger. "Zero, hold on! I've got to go for a sec!" He beamed off as Zero scoffed. "Be my guest. It's not like I need help right now or anything!" Once at Kattelox Island, X ran up in front of the bomb squad. The Inspector stepped forward. "Look, X, I know that…" X held up his hand. "Swift-Foot' Leo planted this and he says that it'll blow if you try and disactivate it." The Inspector looked stunned. "So, what do you want us to do?" X picked up the smallish bomb. "Move aside." X walked along and placed the bomb in the center of Old City. "Is everyone evacuated?" The Inspector nodded. "Good. Then my work's done for now."

As he beamed back to the fighting arena, Leo planted his foot harshly into Zero's chest. Then, he rolled onto his back and threw Zero in the air. He swiftly jumped to his feet, then into the air where he grabbed Zero. He spun a couple of times while still in air before slamming Zero's head into the ground. He jumped away and watched as Zero fell limp. He chuckled and began walking over to him when Zero swung his feet and tripped Leo. Then, he summoned V Hanger and used D-Grapple. The rope from the weapon wrapped around Leo's neck and as it retracted, Zero held out his foot for Leo's face to meet.

('Swift-Foot' Leo's Health)

---------------------------------------------

Zero growled at the progress he was making. _This isn't going fast enough! X said he's warning the bomb squad, so I need to hurry up and trash it before it activates._ Zero frowned and summoned his saber. Then, he dashed over and kicked Leo in the chest make him hold still. Then, he used Command Arts.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

Before leaving, Gate had given him the fourth of five Command Arts. He selected Zero Blitz and he dashed towards Leo. First, he slashed to the left, then back to the right. Next, he brought his saber up and spun around once when he slashed down. After the spin, he slashed powerfully downwards and finally did something to Leo.

('Swift-Foot' Leo's Health)

------------------------------------

Leo immediately jumped away from Zero as he summoned K Knuckle again. "Interesting. Don't plan on having me take that attack full force next time. I was merely curious." Zero started and gave Leo the opportunity to knock Zero into the air. Then, he jumped after him, caught his legs, and spun around twice before throwing Zero into the ground. When Zero jumped to his feet, X beamed down. "What took ya?" X smirked. "I had to give Gate a good talking-to." Zero just shrugged and rolled away from Leo. "Cover me!" Zero flipped over the ropes and X flipped into the ring.

_Active Member - X_

Leo immediately ran towards him and jumped into his chest. He jumped lightly off it and spun around, giving X a hard kick to the side of the head. X landed harshly and jumped to his feet. _Wait a second!_ He began subconsciously dodging Leo's attacks while remembered what the Gate hologram had said. _"These armor parts will reduce the amount of damage you take and will convert that energy towards the Giga Attack, Neo Genesis."_ X shrugged and dashed for the center of the ring. "Might as well try it."

(A.N. In case you don't know, this Giga Attack is an immediate rip-off of Chaos Blast from Shadow The Hedgehog. Why am I using it? Simple: It kicks ass.)

_Giga Attack_

_Neo Genesis_

X hopped into the air and began charging red energy. "Neo…" He ripped his arms apart and the energy was released. "GENESIS!" A huge energy blast moved through the entire ring and actually destroyed on of the ring's corner poles. Leo, meanwhile, fell to the ground after being stuck to the wall due to the force.

('Swift-Foot' Leo's Health)

--------------------------

"Impressive, hunter. But again, don't expect me to take that attack…" Zero began taunting Leo from the sidelines. "I'd like to se you try and avoid that next time!" Leo glared at him because, obviously, Zero ran for it when the blast reached the corners of the ring. Leo ran over and grabbed Megaman's shoulders. Then, he leapt into the air, spun around, and crashed to the ground standing on X's head. Leo jumped off and X stumbled to his feet. "Whoa… Zero, I need you out here." As X slowly removed himself from the rings, Zero flipped into it.

_Active Member - Zero_

Zero had K knuckle ready and he kicked Leo in the face. Then, he began to repeat the same punching barrage attack that he been attacked with. This time, Zero just punched him hard into the ground and jumped on him where he painfully twisted his legs, adding insult to injury. When Leo jumped up, Zero used T Breaker to smash him into the ground. "The hell with your way of fighting! I'm through with this." Leo jumped to his feet and wiped blood from his mouth. "Have it your way." He jumped onto Zero's shoulders and swiftly twisted to the right, making Zero fall to the ground. "Temporary paralysis should make you think otherwise." Zero jumped to his feet and summoned K Knuckle again. "I hope you burn in hell."

('Swift-Foot' Leo's Health)

----------------

(Near Death Attack - Oblivion)

Leo used his Near Death Attack early and, for those of you who read it and may have forgotten, repeated the same attack Godkarmachine had. Time slowed and Leo began to rapidly barrage Zero with punches until eventually his hands weren't visible. Then, to finish it off, he super-punched Zero straight into the ground, disabling him.

"Dammit!"

"My turn!"

As Zero beamed off and activated Second Chance, X flipped into the ring.

_Active Member - X_

_"Kick his ass for me!"_ X smiled and dodged a punch from Leo. He countered by swinging his foot around and smashing Leo into the ground. He leapt to his feet and punched X in the chest so hard, it knocked the wind out of him. Then, he jumped up and slammed to the ground where X momentum pressed his chest back into the fist. He fell to the ground where he slowly got up while regaining his breath. Once he did, he turned around and Leo swiftly kicked his sides before smashing his face into the ground with his foot. X jumped back to his feet and suplexed Leo.

('Swift-Foot' Leo's Health)

---------

Leo's breath came in short huffs and puffs as he jumped up and lunged at X. He grabbed his neck with his foot and easily flipped him into the air. Leo jumped to slam X into the ground, but Zero jumped in, grabbed Leo's feet, and slammed him into the ground. Then, when Leo weakly got up, Zero used K Knuckle and repeated the punching barrage attack from earlier. X landed on his feet and Zero super-punched Leo in the opposite side of the ring and the champion was defeated.

_KO!_

('Swift-Foot' Leo's Health)

None

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 01 fades out)

Leo slowly stood up and looked at Zero. "Your power is impressive. That I admit. But even in victory, I'll mock you. The bomb is about to detonate. Nothing can stop it." X frowned at him. "I went to the KIPP personally. It's out of range of anyone nearby." Leo snorted and coughed up blood. "You'll see. Killing a celebrity is only going to worsen your condition." Zero scoffed. "You're not a celebrity. You're a Maverick and we're justified in doing this." Leo fell to his knees and looked at the hunters. "Murder is never justifiable." With that, Leo began exploding. "What? I was… Defeated…" Energy was charged into his chest, then it was released and Leo exploded for the final time. "IMPOSSIBLE!" Once Leo had retired, X beamed off.

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Boss Beaten plays)

Zero replaced his saber in its' holder and turned his back. "Hmph!" Then, he beamed off.

(Get Weapon Screen)

(Megaman X4 (Playstation) - Get Weapon begins playing)

In the command room of Central Tower, Gate began his usual process. "X, you've gotten Swift Kicker, a powerful upward, diagonal kick attack that deals average damage. Charge it and it will become an even more powerful vertical kick." He turned to Zero and Dynamo walked up about the same time. "You two have gained Tenkuuha." Zero turned around when Gate addressed 'you two'. "Like the previous form, this saber upgrade allows swifter saber attacks." He sat down and pulled a gun out of a cabinet. "As for Axl, he's gotten Revolver Barrel, a powerful burst shot of eight bullets."

(Megaman X4 (Playstation) - Get Weapon fades out)

(Normal Screen)

Gate stood up and began spinning the gun around his finger. "Now, I've got good news and bad news." Zero turned to Gate. "Good." Gate smiled and footsteps were heard. They turned around and Axl waved as he waved. "Heh. 'Bout damn time." Axl smirked and Gate tossed him the gun. "Okay. Bad news." Gate sighed. "The bomb at the Kattelox plant detonated before Leo's demise." The hunters started. "What? How? He said that the only way to detonate it was either him dying or…" X started again as he realized what had happened. "An attempted disactivation."

X stepped forward and swung his arm. "But, I personally told them what would happen!" Gate sighed. "X, look. Although, we're back in their life, we can't expect all carbons to obey what we say." X remained silent and he slammed his fist into a nearby table and lowered his head. Roll and Tron, who sat in the room as well, looked at each other. Slam! "How many?" Gate sighed and braced himself. "Half a dozen casualties and even more injuries have been reported." X turned and stormed off as Roll stood up and took after him. Zero sighed and turned as well. "I'll go talk with him." He began walking of and Dynamo frowned. "Be easy on him."

Roll found X in the meeting room and tears were started to fall from his eyes. "Megaman, you did what you could." She sat down next to him and he wiped his eyes. "I know. But I should've stayed there. God dammit, Inspector!" He slammed his fist into the table again and Zero walked in. "Hey, it's the local bandwagon, here to cheer you up." Zero walked in and took a seat opposite of X.

"X, I know you're probably holding yourself responsible for this and Krillion's death."

"I could've done so much more."

"It's not your fault for multitasking."

"I know. It's my fault for not doing anything else."

"I'm not one to talk, but I'm starting to think that you're taking these ideals of yours a bit too seriously. I think that you seriously need to loosen up."

X looked shocked and turned to Zero. "Well, excuse me. Maybe you're right. But maybe I'm right when I say that you could do the same." Now it was Zero's turn to be shocked. "Come again." X stood up and Roll backed up. "I've seen you work before, Zero. You may not be infected with the Maverick Virus now, but it sure as hell looks like you are when you're angry." Zero was pissed now and he jumped to his feet.

"Okay, now you're going out of line! I admit, there's a few situations that I could've handled better, but there are many that I…"

"Ah few? Zero, you could've handled just about everything better than you did! Look what you just got done doing to Leo."

"Okay, you know what? You're seriously pissing me off now!"

"Good! You need to be teed off once in a while to learn how to control your anger!"

"Are you saying that I need anger management!"

"That doesn't sound half bad!"

Both hunters were one step down from shouting now and Zero turned and stormed towards the door. He grabbed the doorknob, paused, and ripped the door open. However, he gave Megaman the finger before storming from the room and he slammed the door behind him. Megaman stood there before his breathe returned to normal. He plopped down in his chair and continued staring at the door. That's when Roll spoke up. "I'm not trying to worsen the situation, but you do realize he has a point, right?" X turned to her. "Yeah. That's what irritates me the most."

* * *

In the next chapter, the hunters deal with a Maverick that dwarves even Overdrive Ostrich in speed. Read and Review so I'll try and hurry this fanfic up 'cause I think you'll like what happens in ME3. Yes… Megaman Excel 3… New Megaman series… New weapons… Old characters… Read… Review… Or else... 


	7. Catch Me If You Can!

Megaman Excel 2

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: The eight stage select Mavericks, X's Genesis Armor, the Apollo Ride Armor, and the Blitzkrieg are all © to me. Everything else is © to Capcom.

In this chapter, the hunters deal with a Maverick that dwarves even Overdrive Ostrich in speed. I was shuffling through the dictionary looking for unusual animals to make Mavericks of and I obviously came across the roadrunner. I added his lightning element later. Anyways, here's chapter six!

* * *

Chapter VI

Catch Me If You Can!

* * *

In a secluded location, the cloaked figure walked up to his scientist friend. "Why isn't it working? You said that the Limited only needed to make contact with X and I've already had three failed subjects!" The scientist calmly turned around and motioned towards the floating mask. "It requires _direct_ contact with X's bloodstream. Limited's spawn died before the virus could enter it before." The cloaked figure began steamed. "You're seriously angering me with this crap!" The scientist shrugged. "Well, you may do as you wish. After all, it was your plan to fill your airship with Limited's spawn." The cloaked figure turned and stormed out in a very teed-off mood. _Just you wait, X! You'll get it soon enough!_

The next day, at the hunter base, X hadn't really cooled down, so he went outside for a walk through Giga City. When he reached the edge of the city, he noticed several B-Bladers flying back and forth a little ways down the road He turned and began running back towards Central Tower to get backup on this. While that was taking place, Zero and Dynamo walked up to Gate. "You needed us for something." Gate nodded. "I've got a mission for you and Axl's unavailable due to his condition." Zero shrugged and Dynamo smirked.

(Stage Select Screen)

(Megaman X3 (SNES) - Stage Select 1 begins playing)

(The first hexagon in the first column fades out and the cursor moves to the third hexagon of the same column.)

"Lightning Dash Road Run is a fast runner, even faster than Overdrive Ostrich."

"That's hard to believe."

"I know. But he's been screwing with our map and has been darting from location to location. He's even passed through three construction sites and, as odd as it may seem, built three of the buildings that normally would've taken months."

"What? That doesn't make sense."

"I know. Especially seeing as one of the sites is the one Krillion was held in."

"Right… Why'd he do this?"

"I don't know. That's what I need you to find out. He's currently sitting still in the Saul Kada Desert."

"Right. Let's go."

Suddenly, Tron walked up and handed a paper to Gate. He looked at it and sighed. "What?" Gate turned the paper around for them to see. It read 'Maverick Hunters Kill Celebrity Kickboxer! Public Enraged!' Zero snorted. "Man, screw the public. He was kicking the crap out of me!" Dynamo smirked and poked Zero in the side. "That's the point of kickboxing." Zero glared at him and Gate tossed the paper into his chair. "Try not to get this much publicity again, okay?" Zero nodded and the two hunters beamed off.

(Megaman X3 (SNES) - Stage Select 1 fades out)

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Maverick Intro plays)

_Lightning Dash Road Run!_

(Normal Screen)

Gate moved the paper and slumped into it. "Unwanted publicity, one of my many peeves in life."

_Level Style - Solely 3-D_

_Active Member - Dynamo_

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Wheel Gator Stage begins playing)

(A.N. Aside from Protoman Dot Com, you're on your own for music.)

_Ready_

Dynamo beamed down and immediately found a normal Ride Chaser. He jumped onto it and took off down the desert. Almost instantaneously, Runnerbombs began skating along side it. Dynamo drew his saber and easily dispatched them on both sides before any damage was dealt. He hit a ramp unexpectedly and nearly fell off when he turned to the front again. He landed semi-harshly and was nearly thrown from his seat because of it. Then, two Golden B-Bladers appeared and Dynamo began slashing the one on the left first. _"Glory hog! Let me in! I want some action!"_ Dynamo rolled his eyes, but complied.

_Active Member - Zero_

Zero drew his saber and began slashing away at the G-Blader and it began to explode and descend shortly afterwards. It hit the ground and caused an explosion that took out several Runnerbombs that were in pursuit of the Ride Chaser. Then, as Zero began moving towards the one on the right, a large Reaverbot broke from the sand and caused Zero to wipe out. It didn't matter though because the Reaverbot and jumped up and actually clamped its' teeth around the helicopter before it dragged it back into the ground. "I think that's my cue to leave." Zero jumped back on the Ride Chaser and began driving off as the Runnerbombs gave up the chase and fled in terror. That's when the Reaverbot broke halfway out of the sand and began pursuing Zero. "lovely. Looks like I'm the main course!"

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - Mid-Boss Theme begins playing)

The Reaverbot began speeding up and Zero drew his saber. He could drive forward while facing backwards, so he'd have to stall the thing. When the Reaverbot lunged forward with its' jaw open, Zero slashed it down the middle of its' throat and it fell back with a screech. The Reaverbot recovered and began moving forward again when Dynamo's voice rang out. _"And you call me a glory hog. Do you mind swapping once in a while?"_ Zero sighed and turned around in time to see the large jaws crush him, disabling his body.

"One of these times, Dynamo…"

"Looks like I'm up!"

_Active Member - Dynamo_

Dynamo beamed onto the Ride Chaser and noticed the large Reaverbot as Zero's Second Chance activated. "…I'm going to kill you." Dynamo smiled uneasily and drew his saber. The Reaverbot lunged forward again and Dynamo slashed its' throat as well. This knocked the Reaverbot back as it began smoking. The Reaverbot lunged forward again and Dynamo slashed it once more, causing it to fall into the sand and begin to explode. Once it expired, Dynamo turned around and the smirk he had disappeared as the side of the Saul Kada Ruins appeared in front of him. "Aw, shit." He drove headfirst into the ruins and the Ride Chaser exploded, taking Dynamo with it.

"You've got to be kidding."

"I'll take it from here."

_Active Member - Zero_

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - Mid-Boss Theme fades out)

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Wheel Gator Stage restarts)

Dynamo's Second Chance kicked in and Zero looked around. "Looks like Kimotoma City was moved. This desert's a lot bigger than I remember it." Zero began running towards the direction of where Kimotoma City once stood and a small, rundown building appeared. _"Road Run's signal is coming from there."_ Zero nodded as a flash occurred. "What the…" Zero looked up and was struck by a thin beam of lighting.

"Aw, hell!"

"Back in the game!"

_Only Available Member - Dynamo_

Zero's Second Chance didn't kick in again, so Zero just sat on the sidelines. _"Even after all my complaining, you'll have to finish Road Run yourself. You bastard."_ Dynamo smirked as several Bat Bones and Mettaurs began moving towards him. "Easily remedied."

_Giga Attack_

_Strike Raid_

Dynamo easily dispatched the enemies and entered the warehouse's greenish door. It closed behind him and he ran forward a little ways before passing through the second.

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Wheel Gator Stage fades out)

_Warning! Warning!_

The first noticeable thing about the warehouse was that the walls were missing, allowing a perfect view of the desert. "Weird. He's fixed other warehouses except this one." Suddenly, four lasers began spinning around the same spot on the other side of the room. When they came together, a large thunderbolt struck down and Road Run appeared. Lightning Dash Road Run had long, clawed feet, but small clawed hands. A large beak protruded from his mouth and two beady eyes looked Dynamo over. Small wings emerged from the sides of his arms and a large bunch of metallic feathers protruded from his rear. His entire body was covered in a light brownish armor.

"It's about time! I was wondering when my behavior would be noticed by you." Dynamo stepped forward. "That's what I'm here to ask you. Why did you build those buildings?" Road Run laughed annoyingly. "Why? There are actually two reasons. The first is that this whole 'rebuilding the world' process is too slow. I should know 'cause I was one of the first created Reploids back then. The second is that I knew you'd come and question me about this if I did." Dynamo raised an eyebrow. "So, why did you want me here?" Road Run smiled. "Why? Because I have always admired the way you hunters think. If someone doesn't do as they're told, you are ordered to put them down. That's how it should work!" Dynamo started. "Wait! What?"

Road Run jumped up and hung by his feet from a pole on the ceiling. "This world is already filled with morons, dunces, and infidels. There are so many of them that I think you should reinitialize them." Dynamo stepped forward and drew his saber. "That's not how we work. If you think that, then there's something seriously wrong with you!" Road Run frowned. "I see. It appears you've confused me with some of the other fools of this world. Krillion and that kickboxer Leo are merely two examples of this, two no longer living pieces of proof of this planet's density."

Dynamo took another step towards Road Run and pointed his saber at him. "You're crazy, Roan Run! I'll gladly put you out of your misery!" Road Run jumped to the ground and faced the hunter. "I see. Very well then. If you wish to fight me…" I a split second, Road Run dashed over to Dynamo, causing him to start. "…then it shall be one you get." With a swing of his foot, Dynamo was kicked clear out of the building and was disabled as well, causing both hunters to return to Central Tower. Road Run laughed again as he watched the hunters beam off. "That was too easy! Too easy!"

Back at the Maverick Hunter's HQ, Gate was flipping through the newspaper that Tron had given him when the door opened and him, Roll, and Tron all turned to the wounded hunters. "What happened to you? It looks like you were thrown into a garbage disposal." Dynamo trudged over and fell into a seat. "Let's just say that we've had a series of unfortunate events." Gate frowned. "In other words, you got your asses kicked." Zero slumped against the doorway. "Pretty much, yeah." Suddenly, X ran in and began panting heavily. "Where's Axl?" Gate raised an eyebrow. "He should be at the shooting simulator." X turned and went to run, but paused when he saw Zero. He frowned and continued running past Axl as he walked in. "What's with him?" A loud thump was heard and X ran back to grab Axl hand. "For the love of God, move!" He dragged Axl away with him and they both ran down the hall. Moments passed before Tron spoke up. "What was with that?" Roll looked at here. "I haven't got the foggiest idea."

Once on the outside of Giga City, X began desperately trying to regain his breath as Axl looked at him curiously. "What's up?" X lifted his arm and pointed towards the small uprising on the outskirts of the Giga City. "Oh." Once X reigned his breath, he stood up and sighed. "All right, let's go." Axl nodded and the two hunters left to quell the small uprising.

_Intermission Style - Solely 3-D_

_  
Active Member - X_

(Ape Escape 2 (PS2) - The Lost Valley begins playing)

(A.N. An intermission is a small sort of mini-game like mission that you can do whenever in X8. It's just something I felt like throwing in.)

X reached the edge of Giga City first and Axl beamed off. X began running down the same path he'd taken to get to Stegosaur, but an explosion occurred and the path in front of him crumbled and formed a pit. X was still a bit weak, so he let Axl swap in.

_Active Member - Axl_

Axl jumped, hovered over the pit, landed, and began shooting at Bat Bones as they appeared. Then, the first of three B-Bladers hovered in and began releasing Deerballs. Axl shifted weapons and brought out the machine gun. He fired and a burst of eight shots fired into the B-Blader simultaneously. It took a while for the gun to reload itself from the blast, but Axl fired again and this time, the B-Bladers fell to the ground and exploded, taking several Deerballs with it. He shifted to the flame-thrower and tried Pyro Sphere out. The weapon fired a flaming bomb that bounced thrice before exploding. "Man, that weapon sucks! I'll just stick to burning things. He shifted the firing mode and a large stream of fire erupted from it. "Much better."

Axl ran forward and dispatched several Runnerbombs before the second B-Blader appeared. Axl summoned his magnum and began firing shots that pierced through the B-Blader's armor. When the Deerballs appeared, Axl summoned the chain gun and began firing the small spikes again. With this, he easily dispatched the B-Blader and the remaining Deerballs. He barely began running forward again when the third and final B-Blader appeared. Axl decided to test something out and he used his DNA Change.

_Giga Attack_

_DNA Change_

Axl changed into Strider as he repeated the Flame Wheel attack. This caused the helicopter to burst into flame, but remain airborne. When Axl changed back, he swapped with X, who promptly used his Giga Attack.

_Active Member - X_

_Giga Attack_

_Neo Genesis_

The large burst of red energy not only destroyed the B-Blader, but also destroyed part of the road, leaving behind a large crater. "Oops…" X shrugged and beamed back to Central Tower with Axl.

_Intermission Complete!_

(Ape Escape 2 (PS2) - The Lost Valley fades out)

Once back in the command room, Gate walked up to them. "I must admire your energy, X. However, you do know that it would've been easier just to tell me there was an uprising instead of just running up through Central Tower, right?" X smirked. " I needed the exercise. So, how's the deal with Road Run." Gate turned and frowned. "not good, I'm afraid. He's still in the same spot that he was, but Zero and Dynamo were disabled and are being repaired. You'll have to finish him instead." The hunters nodded and beamed off.

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Wheel Gator Stage restarts)

The hunters beamed down by the Saul Kada ruins and X turned to notice something. "Hey, what do ya know!" He walked around the ruins and came back holding a Sub Tank. Axl smirked and looked at X and he converted the Sub Tank into data, as his previous ones were. "You've got a knack for noticing things like that." When the Sub Tank vanished and became a bunch of data, X looked at him and smirked. "I know. It's a gift."

_Current Style - 3-D_

Together, the hunters ran to the warehouse and through the first door. That was, of course, after a brief pause to allow Axl to… Um… Empty his urinary tract… Yeah… Weird, huh? Anyways, the first thing they noticed was a full health pickup. "Odd. It was probably for Zero and Dynamo." X shrugged and grabbed it, instantly filling the Sub Tank. "Maybe, but we're here now, so we'll need it." Axl nodded and the hunters entered the second door.

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Wheel Gator Stage fades out)

_Warning! Warning!_

Road Run was pacing in the large room and he laughed out loud when the hunters came in. "Excellent! Hahaha! Excellent! It would appear as the previous two hunters were, dare I say, too cocky for my taste. But you are the other two I believe. The shape-shifter and legendary purifier unit of Elysium. I am honored to be in your presence. But I am even more honored to be your executioner!"

_Battle Style - Solely 2-D_

_Hunter Blitz!_

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 01 begins playing)

(Lightning Dash Road Run's Health)

------------------------------

Road Run immediately jumped into the air and Axl dodge-rolled, expecting an attack. Then, as Road Run dashed over him in a streak of lightning, Axl began shooting at him. X dashed forward and began with the Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Neo Genesis_

Since this was an entirely new battle, the energy needed for the attack had refilled automatically. The large explosive burst knocked Road Run back into the wall where he flipped over and landed on his feet. "Do do do do do do! Lightning Charge!" Road Run jumped up and, in a flash of lightning, flew to the other side of the room. As he fell to the ground, small beams of electricity were fired from both the top and bottom of the path he'd just taken. X charged one of his special weapons and waited as Axl used Pyro Sphere. The small explosion caused Road Run to stop and laugh at the pitiful blast. When he did, X unleashed the weapon. "Swift Kicker!" X flew into the air and swung his foot into Road Run's face. He did a back flip and flew out of the building. He leapt to his feet as the hunters ran down and he dashed away.

(Lightning Dash Road Run's Health)

--------------------

Road Run ran around in the distance as X began charging his normal buster. "X, I've got a plan, but you'll have to stun him." Axl summoned his normal gun as X smirked. "Got it." Road Run stopped, dug his foot into the dirt, and began dashing at X. When he got within range, X unleashed the fully-charged shot and that stunned Road Run long enough for Axl to use DNA Change.

_Giga Attack_

_DNA Change_

Axl turned into Leo and dashed over to Road Run where he smashed his fist into the roadrunner's stomach. Then, he jumped in the air and slammed to the ground, causing Road Run's chest to push into his fist as he fell over. Axl dashed over to X and changed back as Road Run fell to the ground. "Seriously… Uncool…" Road Run was speaking hoarsely and the hunters aimed their weapons at him.

(Lightning Dash Road Run's Health)

----------

(Near Death Attack - Thunder Strike)

"Road Run, you are hereby instructed to follow us to Central Tower." Road Run slowly stood up and chuckled. "I've got a better idea. How 'bout I give you the finger…" Road Run did so, then dashed in between the hunters. "…and you fry like pancakes!"

(A.N. The preceding pun was obviously a Matrix reference. One of the best movie I've ever heard. Just, not with the pancake thing.)

The hunters barely had time to react before Road Run threw his hands in the air. "Thunder Strike!" Four lasers briefly appeared before a thunderbolt crashed to the ground. The hunters barely had time to roll away before the attack concluded. "Don't think that's all, hunters! It's because it's not! It's not!"

(Near Death Attack 2 - Thunder Stroke)

Road Run jumped in the air and electricity began coursing along his hands. "Thunder Stroke!" He threw his hands forward and beams of electricity began waving in the air as he released the powerful energy surge. X unleashed fully-charged shot and Axl used his machine gun to knock Road Run out of the air. Then, X fired numerous normal buster shots before Road Run was through.

(Lightning Dash Road Run's Health)

None

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 01 fades out)

Road Run stood up and slowly looked up at the hunters. "This is what I mean. This is how you should all act. Destroy anyone who declines your 'generous' proposals. The other two were fools, blinded by mercy." Axl raised his gun and aimed it at Road Run's head. "It's good to have mercy, but sometimes you just can't use it in time. I don't know what's wrong with you, but I do know that this world will be a better place without creeps like you." Axl fired and Road Run hunched over as energy was charged in his chest. He squawked painfully as he threw his hands back and the energy was released, destroying him. Axl lowered his hand and looked over to X. "I mean seriously, blinded by mercy? This world has enough nutballs as it is. We really don't need a super-speed Maverick nutball, do we?" X smirked. "I get the point. Thanks." X beamed off as Axl prepared to do the same.

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Boss Beaten plays)

Axl did a backflip and pointed his gun in the air. "Oh yeah!" Then, he beamed off, leaving behind a pile of smoldering wreckage and a shaded figure who would've smirked if he'd had a mouth.

(Get Weapon Screen)

(Megaman X4 (Playstation) - Get Weapon Screen begins playing)

Back at Central Tower, X, Axl, and Zero all stood in front of Gate as Roll and Tron sat side by side. X and Zero threw the occasional nasty look at each other, but aside from that, nothing out of the ordinary happened. "Alright, X, you've gained Lighting Charge, a powerful, lightning-element dash attack. Charge it and the dash will become midair and will release small electric beams from that path."

He turned to Zero as he looked back after glaring at X. Gate raised an eyebrow, but continued anyways. "Zero, you and Dynamo got Raikoha. If you know the old Elysium language…" Roll began looking through the book she had and X smirked. "…then you'll know it means 'thunder laser'. This is a powerful thunderbolt attack that you use when you hold your saber in the air. However, you can't use it when moving and you'll only be able to use it thrice."

Gate turned to Axl and he waved mockingly. "Axl, you get Lightning Dash, a temporary increase of your speed. However, it drains rather quickly, so I made you this." Gate threw an odd gun to him and smirked as Axl inspected. "It is a plasma gun. It will release an endless charge of electricity. Use it well." Zero looked around and, for the first time, noted Dynamo's absence. "Where's Dynamo?" At that moment, Dynamo fell through the door looking very beat up. "Okay, once in a day I can understand. Twice is prejudice and thrice is ludacris. But four times in one day? Give me a -bleep-ing break!" Gate raised an eyebrow as Zero helped Dynamo up. 'What's with you?" Dynamo looked at him. "Three words: I hate turtles." Gate frowned and closed his eyes. "It's a tortoise and you went out to defeat him alone without telling anyone?" Dynamo smirked wearily. "That's me for you."

(Normal Screen)

(Megaman X4 (Playstation) - Get Weapon Screen fades out)

Gate opened his eyes, but did not smile. "I'd like your saber." Dynamo started, shrugged, and tossed it to him. "What you've done is not only dangerous, but reckless as well and I won't allow. You are hereby suspended until further notice." Everyone listening to this started and Dynamo dismissed Zero, standing weakly on his own feet. "Really? Fine with me. More time for me to sit on my ass." Gate placed the saber handle into a cabinet, then turned back to him. "Not exactly. You do remember that you have to train the rookies in your unit, don't you? Get to the repair center, then report to the training room. Immediately." Dynamo just gaped at this before shrugging and limping out. "Don't know what crawled up your ass and died. Who knows, maybe it was Sigma." Gate bent over and held himself over a table with one arm as he massaged his temple with the other. "Two days!" A loud, inaudible curse was from the hallway, but many say that it sounded like something to vulgar to type out.

X turned to Gate, as did the others. "Isn't that a bit extreme?" Gate stood erect, walked to his chair, and sat down in it. "Perhaps, but I won't have one of the leading hunters recklessly endanger themselves like this. Had it been one of you, I might have thought twice, but even now, Dynamo is still years inexperienced compared to you three. He could've been mortally wounded, or worse, killed. Mainly because Tortnium is held up on Forbidden Island. Even though he knows his way around the island, it is still reckless endangerment."

Gate turned to Zero and put his hands together in front of his mouth. "Also, I don't know what your problem is with X…" Roll turned to X as the two hunters faced each other, slightly surprised. "…but I suggest you patch things up real quick. I've been studying Virus OA and it's not pretty. As a matter of fact, the previous three Mavericks you expired were infected with it. There's no doubt in my mind that Road Run is also infected with it. So, in conclusion, I need you two to be ready and willing to take the Mavericks on, even if it means you to working co-op."

The hunters stared at each other as, elsewhere, the shaded figure chuckled. "I've set up a wire tap and they're none the wiser." That's when Gate held up his hand. "Axl, I require your gun for a second." Axl gave him a confused look before tossing him a gun. "You may want to duck." He aimed it at Axl's head and he quickly moved out of the way as Gate shot the wire tap, creating a loud static crackle on the other end. "SON OF A BITCH, HUNTERS Gate smirked as the now-trashed chip fell to the ground. "That wasn't there before. Find Dynamo and send him in here. I'd like to speak with him about this."

* * *

In the next chapter, the hunters head to Forbidden Island to investigate a massive virus outbreak, but instead get caught up with something that could screw over one of their own. First thing's first: WHOA! This is definitely one of my all-time longest chapters, and the battle didn't take that long either! Also, the idea of the hunters losing to a boss for a change was given to me through another anonymous review. If they're feeling up to it, I'd like to know who that person is. It is bugging me trying to figure it out on my own. Anyways, Read and Review and I'll continue! 


	8. On The Defensive

Megaman Excel 2

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: The eight stage select Mavericks, X's Genesis Armor, the Apollo Ride Armor, and the Blitzkrieg are all © to me. Everything else is © to Capcom.

In this chapter, the hunters head to Forbidden Island to investigate a massive virus outbreak, but instead get caught up with something that could screw over one of their own. This is one of the few chapters in the rest of the series that takes place on Forbidden Island, so enjoy it while you can. Also, I shall now proceed to explain the lack of an update for a few weeks. 1.) I got Megaman & Bass and was chronically playing that. 2.) I'm trying learn Japanese in case this game I want isn't released in the US. (It better be…) And 3.) I've recently been able to play Sonic Adventure DX. I love Sonic and was whipping the crap out of that as well. Anyways, I here now and that's all that counts. Here's chapter seven!

* * *

Chapter VII

On The Defensive

* * *

Zero walked up to the waiting unit that Dynamo was supposed to be teaching and he looked around. "Where is your commander?" A hunter looked over at him. "Don't know. He hasn't appeared yet." Zero frowned and contacted Gate. "Gate, we've got a problem. Dynamo's missing, so I'll take over the 23rd units' training session." A curse was heard on the other end. _"Lovely. Very well. I'll tell the other two to keep an eye out for him."_ Zero disconnected Gate and looked up. "Alright, look lively. I'll be taking over for your commander…" Elsewhere, X and Axl were called in to the command room. 

(Stage Select Screen)

(Megaman X3 (SNES) - Stage Select 1 begins playing)

(The lowest hexagon of the first column fades out and the lowest hexagon of the third column is selected.)

"Defend Tortnium, a powerful reploid based off of my own creation, Rainy Turtloid. He's built the same way, a massively tall reploid with a heavy titanium shell. It will be nearly impossible to inflict damage from long distances and it will be impossible when he's in his shell. You're skills will be put to the limit not only in the battlefield, but outside of it because Forbidden Island is still an arctic wasteland."

"You done yet? If so, then good 'cause my trigger finger's getting itchy and I can't stand it!"

"I'd also suggest not getting to cocky around this guy. Especially you, Axl. He's a strategic fighter, almost as big of one as Leo was. Speaking of which…"

He stood up and began walking to the door. "I've got a press conference to attend. It involves our recent involvement in Leo's demise. Apparently, the public's pretty pissed at you." Axl snorted. "Not to be rude, but I really don't care! From what Zero told me, Leo wasn't going easy on any standards." Gate rubbed his chin. "X has told me the same thing and I'll try to settle this. But I'm not trying to set anything in stone yet. Anyways, best of luck to you. Girls, you're in charge." Gate left and the hunters beamed off.

(Megaman X3 (SNES) - Stage Select 1 fades out)

(Normal Screen)

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Maverick Intro plays)

_Defend Tortnium!_

_Level Style - 1st Person/ 3-D Views_

_Current Style - 3-D View_

_Active Member - Axl_

Elsewhere, a shaded figure with a crimson head walked up onto an embankment that overlooked the pit where the Sigma battles had taken place. "Such a suiting end for a such a tyrant." He heard a footstep on the snow and spun around to see a large reploid. "You are the one who perished. The one who died in order to reveal the truth to the hunters. You are an respectable figure and I am honored to be in your presence, but you must leave. The hunters will return soon and I cannot be worried for your safety as well as mine."

The reploid began trudging into the pit as the shaded figure watched him. "Respectable… A term I find ironic for someone with my title. But then again…" He turned towards the other side of the island as the reploid called to him. "You can sense them. If you wish to remain secluded, then this is the time to leave. I shall not taint this place with my presence for much longer and I suggest you do the same." The shaded figure nodded and disappeared in a soft breeze.

_Ready_

(Megaman X6 (Playstation) - Rainy Turtloid Stage begins playing)

Axl beamed down at the start point of Forbidden Island, a point X had been to twice already. "This place is much more bearable than the Ulfat Factory. Plus, it's pretty scenic without that storm and whatnot." X chuckled and called Axl via helmet connection. _"This is no time to stop and enjoy the scenery. We've got work to do."_ Axl nodded and began running forward. He ran for a few seconds before a large pillar with legs broke from the ground and began walking slowly away. Then, Tron's voice was heard. _"Forbidden Island is the only island left on the planet that still features a mass amount of Reaverbots. You'll probably run into nothing but them here."_ Axl shot the Reaverbot and it immediately transformed into an odd dinosaur-like thing that began scuttling towards him. Axl brought out the flame-thrower and easily torched the Reaverbot.

He began running down the path again as two more Reaverbot dinosaurs appeared. Axl brought out the chain gun and easily dispatched them as well. Then, he continued running for a while until reaching the curve where X had found the frozen people and the capsule with Mistress Sera's body in it. Axl ran into the circular arena that X had faced a wolf-like Reaverbot and Frost Walrus. That's when a loud screech was heard and X beamed down. "What the hell was that?" X turned and thrust a finger into the distance. A large Reaverbot's head was visible and its' arms were abnormally high on its' back. "What is that thing?" X went to scan it, but it was out of scanning distance. Instead, he caught a quick image of it and saved it in his internal files. "We can figure that out later. Let's move on for now." Axl nodded and beamed off.

_Active Member - X_

X ran past the thin pole that create a field around the arena and found himself in another clearing. Three wolf Reaverbots howled and began running towards him. X charged and released Dhalsim Shot and that easily totaled the trio. X continued until coming across the arena where he'd fought Zero. _"Brings back memories, doesn't it? Can't believe I caved in here."_ Axl had returned to Central Tower and Zero and swapped with him while X hadn't been listening. Zero beamed down and drew his saber. "I never did expect you to beat me as fast as you did, but hey! This world is full of crazies these days. Let's move!" X nodded and the two hunters began running up the slight slope of snow.

_Hunter Blitz!_

A large Reaverbot elephant slid into the path and began charging the hunters when Zero summoned V Hanger and made the daggers fly through the air while ablaze once more. Once it exploded, the hunters continued their way up the slope, taking out two more Reaverbots in the process. They finally made it to the corner turn at the top and nearly went ahead when X noticed a large ice wall. "Hey, Zero!" Zero turned and ran back as X used Flame Wheel on it. However, it passed harmlessly through it. "Odd."

X used his arm computer and called Roll. _"A large ice wall? From here, it looks like fire won't affect it. It looks so compressed the only way to destroy is with some kind of explosive, a grenade or bomb or something."_ X thanked her and shrugged. "Oh well. That's why they've got backtracking." They began continuing down the path, turned, and ran down into the pit where Sigma perished.

(Megaman X6 (Playstation) - Rainy Turtloid Stage fades out)

_Warning! Warning!_

They walked into the center of the arena when a saber was heard swinging behind them. They turned and saw Dynamo slashing a large Reaverbot to pieces. "Dynamo? What the hell! Gate's gonna have you head on a silver platter." Dynamo walked up to them and replaced his saber. "Well he can kiss my ass. Something's up with him lately and I'm pretty certain you two have noticed it too. Or have you still been fighting?" Zero smirked. "We apologized earlier and all's good. But he is going to kill you. You do know that, right?" Dynamo shrugged and a spinning noise was heard. The hunters turned and saw a large tortoise shell spinning to the ground. It became vertical and the arms, legs, and head appeared. Then, it reached its' legs up, smashed them to the ground, and skidded to a stop, facing the hunters.

Tortnium was at least two stories tall and he was mainly covered in a black armor. His shell was a grayish-white and had three orange crystals in his back. Oddly enough, save the extra crystal and there color, he might have passed for Turtloid. "It appears that you enjoy massive servings of pain, hunter." Dynamo scoffed. "Nah! I just want payback. Justified payback!" Tortnium smirked. "You have spunk. I like that in a Reploid. However, I have just been tainted by this new virus strain and will not hold on much longer.

_Battle Style - Solely 3-D_

_Tri-Hunter Blitz!_

Tortnium raised his foot and slammed it into the ground several feet in front of him. "Make my life's dream come true and allow me to witness the true power of the legendary hunters."

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 01 begins playing)

(Defend Tortnium's Health)

--------------------------------------------------

Tortnium slowly trudged over to the hunters as X ran left, Zero ran back, and Dynamo ran to the right. Tortnium spun around and jumped backwards, smashing Zero into a wall. He was weakened and beamed to the sidelines to be safe.

_Hunter Blitz!_

X got close enough and was surrounded in flames. "Flame Wheel!" Immediately, the entirety of Tortnium's body was set ablaze and the first weakness was discovered.

(A.N. That's right. I went out on a limb and got weaknesses too. Can't have a Megaman game without those!)

Tortnium's body blew out shortly afterwards and he spun around. He raised his foot and tried to crush X, but he managed to evade it. X's armor changed from light orange and red armor to a peach and light brown color mixture. "Dhalsim Shot!"

(A.N. Okay, I haven't made it clear what colors X's armor is with different weapons before, so I'll do it now:

Scatter Spikes - Green/ Light Tan

Lightning Charge - Yellow/ Gray

Swift Kicker - Tan/ Marigold

Drill Missile - Brown/ Pink

Flame Wheel - Light Orange/ Red

Dhalsim Shot - Peach/ Light Brown

I'll try and remember to state the colors when he gets the last two weapons, but until then, this'll have to do.)

(Defend Tortnium's Health)

-------------------------------------------

Tortnium retreated into his shell just as Dynamo fired at him with his buster. The shot was deflected skyward and Tortnium's spinning shell flew to the ground. It began spinning in a back and forth pattern as X converted back into his blue armor. X had to dodge-roll to the left in order to prevent being hit by the gargantuan shell. Dynamo merely jumped on it and slashed through two of the crystals. Tortnium's limbs appeared again and he lunged forward at X. Dynamo managed to slash through the last crystal as he lunged forward. Tortnium stood erect and turned his shell towards X, who swapped with Zero. Zero brought out Z Saber and triple-jumped to Tortnium's neck. The flame caught his shell and set it ablaze.

Tortnium cried out and fell onto his chest. He retreated back into his shell and four large blades appeared. The fire continued inflicting damage as Tortnium spun swiftly towards him. Both Zero and Dynamo were about to perform the Double Attack when X beamed down and it was upgraded.

_Execute X/ Zero/ Dynamo Final Strike_

This time, Tortnium reappeared and stood erect as X began unleashing missiles and buster shots. Zero dashed over and began slashing Tortnium and Dynamo did the same, just adding a spin at the end of the combo.

(Defend Tortnium's Health)

-------------------------

_Tri-Hunter Blitz!_

X unleashed two fully-charged shots when the crystals returned. The first shot tore through the first one and the second destroyed number two. However, before number three was destroyed, missiles began spewing out of the holes left by the crystals. "Not bad, hunters. However, my tactics in battle alternate between them. Thus, it is time to shift the tables of war." Tortnium turned his head to the edge of the island as Dynamo got close and attacked the empty holes. They exploded slightly and became jammed, preventing the crystals from respawning. Tortnium began charging towards the edge of the island as the hunters took up chase. By the time they reached the edge of it, Tortnium had jumped into the water and began speedily swimming away. Dynamo pointed of a trio of jet skis nearby.

"Someone's planted these. There's no way in hell someone left them here." Dynamo kicked on and shrugged. "Seems fine to me." He jumped over it and pushed it to the water. The other two shrugged in unison and joined him. Within seconds, they'd nearly caught up with Tortnium. "Hmm… It appears my friend has understood my words. I am ready and willing to die, hunters. My life is yours. However, I shall go out with dignity." The hunters finally caught up and Zero yelled over the jet skis roar. "How? By heading for Ryship Island?" Tortnium turned to him. "Indeed. Jacquelyn is the worst off of the eight of us. His body was immediately infected with the virus upon entering the Nakkai Ruins. If I can topple these ruins, then my life is lost and his is as well." Dynamo smirked at the thought. "As fun as it sounds, we still can't let you do that." Tortnium smirked. "Then stop me before then. I know you have the power to do so."

X moved closer and fired a fully-charged shot at the final crystal. It shattered and X charged Dhalsim Shot again. This destroyed the crystal and inflicted slight damage. The flames on his shell had long since burnt out, but it had left its' mark.

X suddenly turned his jet ski and crashed it into the side of Tortnium's shell. X then walked to the hole and used his Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Neo Genesis_

The massive energy burst swiftly drained Tortnium's remaining health and he activated his Near Death Attack.

(Defend Tortnium's Health)

----------

(Near Death Attack - Buzzsaw Rotation)

Tortnium's limbs retracted and the blades reemerged. His shell began rotating and X held onto the hole as it began spinning to the left. It slowly began speeding up until X could barely hold onto his breath. That's when Tortnium stopped and X noticed Zero on his jet ski, but Dynamo's was missing. _He's probably on the sidelines._ X caught his breath and unleashed a fully-charged shot into Tortnium's back. That's when X noticed the Primiki Harbor closing in quickly. He motioned for Zero to get closer and he jumped onto the jet ski with him." Dynamo's on the sidelines I take it?" Zero smirked and shouted back. "No! Gate finally made contact with him."

X smirked slightly as well as Tortnium slowed down and climbed onto the harbor. That's when Zero and X hit a buoy, flew onto the harbor, and rolled off the jet ski before it hit a crate and exploded. Then, Dynamo beamed down, slashed Tortnium in the back with a fully-charged saber and explosions began ringing out.

(Defend Tortnium's Health)

None

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 01 fades out)

Tortnium weakly turned around and slid back into the water. "I don't wish any harm to the carbons and I trust that you will prevent Jacquelyn from harming them. As for me, my life is over. I willingly accept my fate." Tortnium swiftly swam away from the harbor as energy was charged in his chest. His stomach was thrown forward and one massive explosion tore his body to pieces. X and Zero high-fived as Dynamo smirked.

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Boss Beaten plays)

Dynamo spun his saber in the air, swiftly replaced it, and spun around to give a thumbs-up before beaming off. X called Roll and told her that him and Zero were heading to the Nakkai ruins from the harbor to destroy the final Maverick. As for Dynamo, well… "What you've pulled s not only reckless, but an insubordinate act! I will not tolerate from anyone, least of all you! If I ever see these tactics again, so help me God, being suspended will be the last of your worries." Gate stood with a reddened face in front of the two female navigators and Roll's parents. Prof. Casket entered and saw Gate and Dynamo staring each other down. "Something tells me I've missed something." Gate sighed and sat down. "Fine, you're back in business, but first finish training your unit. Zero's already got them started. Dynamo added a bit of sarcasm to his response and bowed. "As you wish, kemo-sama." Dynamo turned and walked out of the door as Gate smirked slightly. "Smartass."

Prof. Casket walked to his daughter's side and looked at Gate. "What of this press conference I've heard about?" Gate took a deep breath and leaned backwards. "The public's blaming us for stretching the rules and killing off Leo for our own interest. I've done what I can, but they're still furious." Barrell rubbed his chin and glanced at Tron. "And of Axl?" Gate smirked. "He's at the Ulfat Factory, finishing up a small uprising. It's nowhere near the magma pools like before, so he gladly volunteered."

Elsewhere, Axl slid down a wall and began shooting at Bat Bones while he continued pressing forward. This battle was taking place in the actual processing section of the Ulfat Factory, a fair distance away from the magma pools. Axl reached the ground and ran forward as a large Mechaniloid called a D-Rex appeared. Axl used the Revolver Barrel to first paralyze it's jaw, then to tear through the thing finishing it off. "Too easy." He beamed off just as Gate made contact with X and Zero.

(Get Weapon Screen)

(Megaman X4 (Playstation) - Get Weapon Screen begins playing)

Roll typed something into a console and turned to Gate. "I'm done here." Gate placed two fingers to his temple. "X, do you hear me?" A mumbled response was heard before a clearer one was heard. "Loud and clear, Gate." Gate turned to the main console. "Okay, the weapon we just sent you is Titanium Defense, an attack that launches a powerful ice-element shield that floats in front of you. It'll disappeared after either enough damage is dealt by touching enemies or by taking enough damage. Charge it and you'll be temporarily invincible. As for you Zero, I've sent you G-Wave. This is a powerful attack that fires a large wave of energy as shoot as a counterattack is launched."

"Oh, one more thing. Good luck to you guys.. I'll send backup if possible." X chuckled on the other end. "We might not need, but thanks nonetheless. Keep them on standby for now." Gate cut contact and turned to Dynamo. "You've also gotten G-Wave. Now, as for you Axl, you've gotten Iron Shield, a powerful offensive and defensive shield attack. You need to touch enemies with this to actually hurt them, plus you don't get a new gun this time. Sorry." Axl shrugged. "Aw well.

(Normal Screen)

(Megaman X4 (Playstation) - Get Weapon Screen fades out)

Elsewhere, the cloaked figure walked up to the scientist and threw the cloak off, light shimmering along his visor. "I'm just about ready. How 'bout you?" The scientist typed a few more things into the computer before saving it and turning it off. "The Mother Limited has been uploaded with the retraction technology. Only the Mother Units themselves could catch this thing now." The recently-uncloaked figure chuckled. "Excellent. It's only a matter of time now, Zero. Only a matter of time…"

* * *

Finally, I'm done with it! In the next chapter, some familiar faces pop up, some more friendly than others. Then, a reploid powered by ancient energy attacks the hunters and all hell breaks loose. Until then, Read and Review 'cause there's two chapters left before the first of two characters is revealed! 


	9. The Power Of The Ancients

Megaman Excel 2

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: The eight stage select Mavericks, X's Genesis Armor, the Apollo Ride Armor, and the Blitzkrieg are all © to me. Everything else is © to Capcom.

In this chapter, some familiar faces pop up, some more friendly than others. Then, a reploid powered by ancient energy attacks the hunters and all hell breaks loose. If you look at this fanfic's reviews, you'll find one stating concerns about repetition. Although they've dropped that concern, I'm still going to state this. This is going to have three bosses. Yeah, three. Plus, I'm going to use a DDR-style song for the first time. I'm particularly fond of KaW. I'll probably use many of his songs in later fanfics, but for now, this will do. Anyways, here's chapter eight!

* * *

Chapter VIII

The Power Of The Ancients

* * *

(The Misadventures of Tron Bonne (PSX) - Nakkai Desert begins playing)

(A.N. If you want to listen to this, go to Legends Dash Station Dot Com. It's got all the music from the entire Legends series. Trust me, this is a pretty catchy tune.)

"Argh! Where the hell is it? We find it once, get kidnapped, go through this crap with Reploids, and now we can't find it aga… Wait. That turn… Yes! Hot damn, we found it!" Teasel Bonne, Servbots Number 1, 9, and 14, and the Gustaff, controlled by Number 27, turned the corner and ran up to the entrance of the Nakkai ruins. "Hahaha! High five!" He high-fived the Gustaff with his prosthetic arm and then he flexed his muscle. "Ah, it feels almost real sometimes. Ah well. Number 27! Call Bon Bonne. Give him our…" Bon Bonne and Servbots Number 10, 13, and 40 turned the corner and joined them. "Oh. Never mind then." Teasel turned and laughed his usually maniacal laugh. "Get ready, boys. Soon, we'll live like kings! Honestly, what kind of fool puts a million-dollar refractor back where it 'belongs'? A fool, that's who!"

That's when two familiar people emerged from the ruins. "Huh? Bola? Klaymore? Hey, long time no… Wait a second! Where'd you run off too?" The bounty hunters stopped and looked at him. "Oh, ya mean after that Crawfish guy died? Eh. We left. Got bored with it. It's not like they're so much different from Reaverbots." Teasel did a double-take. "Wait! What? Got bored? How can you say that?" Klaymore sighed and began walking past him. "We deal with Reploids on a daily basis now. Is that a good enough excuse?" Just then, X and Zero hopped over the cliff-like drop that was to the left of the ruins entrance. "Huh? Teasel? Hey, long time no…" X turned to Bola and Klaymore. "We got bored. And we're bored now. Later." They disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving behind a confused Teasel. "Honestly, sometimes I don't understand those two."

(The Misadventures of Tron Bonne (PSX) - Nakkai Desert fades out)

(The Misadventures of Tron Bonne (PSX) - Glyde's Theme begins playing)

(A.N. Head back to Legends Station for a music clip of this.)

Suddenly, Glyde's bird-like robot landed nearby and turned to the group of people. "Huh? What are you doing here?" Zero stepped forward. "Taking care of a Maverick. What else?" Teasel started and jumped away from the entrance. "Whoa! A Maverick's in there." Glyde snorted and looked at the hunters. "Yes, and a powerful one at that. I'm here to take him in and collect my reward." Zero sweatdropped. "Look, if you plan on fighting this guy in that thing, I beg you to reconsider. He'll reduce you to scrap in seconds." Glyde slammed his hand down on the console. "How dare you! I'll do as I please and some self-centered hunters won't change that! I'll tear through him, but if you get in my way, you'll get the same treatment!"

_Battle Style - Solely 3-D_

_Only Available Member - Zero_

(The Misadventures of Tron Bonne (PSX) - Glyde's Theme fades out)

Zero sweatdropped. "You've got to be kidding me." Glyde's robot stood erect and stared Zero down as X walked over to Teasel's side. "Prepare yourself, hunter!"

(The Misadventures of Tron Bonne (PSX) - Glyde's Battle 2 begins playing)

(Glyde's Health)

-------------------------

(A.N. Once again, head back to Legends Station for this. It should be labeled as Glyde Battle. They have Glyde Battle 1, but they forgot to add the 2 to the second one.)

Glyde immediately dashed forward and swung his robot's wing, a large beam of energy striking Zero. "Now you've asked for it." Zero jumped to his feet and summoned T Breaker. He then used T-Slash and spun the warhammer swiftly into the back of Glyde's legs. When the robot fell, Zero summoned Z Saber and swiftly slashed the robot four times with a now purple saber. Glyde jumped to his feet and created a shockwave that knocked Zero down. He jumped to his feet as Glyde launched two lasers from the robot's wings towards him. Zero easily spun and countered, the move, then time froze, he spun again, and a powerful wave knocked Glyde to the ground. Then, Zero used his Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

Zero used Zero Blitz and easily finished Glyde off. Kind of pathetic, wasn't it?

(Glyde's Health)

None

(The Misadventures of Tron Bonne (PSX) - Glyde's Battle 2 fades out)

Glyde's robot fell to the ground and exploded for a second or two. "How… How dare you! You have no right to take away my rights!" Zero rolled his eyes. "I never did. I'm just saving you from tossing yourself into a piranha pool while covered in a meaty stench." Glyde growled, stood, turned to his left, and began running towards the ledge. "This isn't over, hunter! This isn't…" Bon Bonne threw a rock in front of Glyde's path and the robot fell over the side. Seconds later, it's bird form began flying away. "You'll pay for this!" When he disappeared, Zero sighed. "Talk about having a bad day. Ah well. Let's go." Teasel stepped forward. "Wait. I was kinda going for the refractor in these ruins. Would you mind if I tagged along?" He smiled innocently and Zero shrugged. "I don't see why not. Just stay behind us." Teasel nodded and the group turned towards the ruins.

_Level Style - Solely 3-D_

_Active Member - X_

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Maverick Intro plays)

_Anubis Jacquelyn!_

(In The Groove (PS2) - KaW - Anubis begins playing)

(A.N. Go to a site called Bemani Style for this song. You'll probably have to download it though. I'm not sure.)

_Ready_

Upon entering the ruins, Zero beamed off and X broke his hands apart. He ran forward when two Deerballs appeared around the corner. _"Guys? Can you hear me? It's Tron. Gate said I could help you through here 'cause I've been in here before."_ The interior of the ruins had been altered with some Elysium technology, but it remained relatively the same. X fired a fully-charged shot through them, then dashed into the long hallway as Tron instructed him. _"Go all the way back. There should be a hole there. It'll take you to the next area."_ X ran to the end and went into the hole. A sand-covered floor and numerous twists appeared. _"If you want to get to the point, just go straight ahead and hug the left side of the room."_ X continued to do so as Teasel and the others followed. After taking out a few Bat Bones, X entered the room at the end of the path and was immediately attacked by three Rush Loaders, little boar-like Mechaniloids.

X easily took them out and continued running through the room to the next door. _"It's pretty straightforward from here, but there is a large Reaverbot behind a yellow door. Keep an eye out for it."_ X ran into another room and found two Cannon Drivers, a B-Blader, and a Preon Epsilon. As the Preon lunged forth, Zero beamed down and drew his saber. "Bring it on, biotch!"

_Hunter Blitz!_

Zero lunged at the Preon Epsilon and killed it before it could counter. Zero quickly grabbed the chip from the wreckage and backed up to X. Together, they activated the Double Attack.

_Execute X/ Zero Double Attack_

This finished off the rest of the enemies and the hunters, friends in tow, walked through the door.

(In The Groove (PS2) - KaW - Anubis ends)

The hunters walked up to a small stone rising. Past it, a large pit dropped down from the floor and water poured from a crack in the wall. However, it was green. _"This is it. The boss should be in that room. Not the full boss, but the Reaverbot. It's armor is impenetrable. You'll have to attack it's mouth when it's open."_ Teasel smirked as beckoned Number 1 to hand him a headset. After getting it and setting the coordinates, he chuckled. "Still bossing people around, eh, Tron?" Tron gasped slightly.

"_Teasel? I didn't know you were there."_

"Obviously."

"_Wait. What are you doing there?"_

"Looking for Diana's Tear. Some idiot put back in these ruins after saying it was 'cursed'."

"_And you're looking to sell it?"_

"Of course. You sold it easily for a million Zenny. I should easily be able to sell it for more."

Zero rolled his eyes and X chuckled. "Come on. While we're young." Suddenly, the wall broke outwards and the group shielded themselves. _"Teasel! What just happened?"_ The group looked up and saw an odd toad-like Reaverbot sitting between the boss room and the room the group was in. "Looks like the thing didn't want to wait."

_Battle Style - Solely 3-D_

(The Misadventures of Tron Bonne (PSX) - Nakkai Boss begins playing)

(A.N. Again, go to Legends Station for this tune.)

(Nakkai Reaverbot's Health)

-------------------------

Immediately, it began shooting small bubbles from it's pronged hands. "Teasel! Zero! Get back!" They did so (with some convincing) and X unleashed his Giga Attack. Just to make sure it did damage, Zero quickly fired at it's face. It's head fell back and it's mouth was exposed.

_Giga Attack_

_Neo Genesis_

The massive red energy blast heavily damaged the Reaverbot and it slammed it's mouth close. It shot more bubbles and some odd machine things. Zero jumped up and easily slashed them to pieces as X fired at it's nose. He eventually irritated the nose enough that the Reaverbot opened it's mouth to sneeze. X unleashed a fully-charged shot and finished it off. However, he immediately dove for cover, as did Zero. "Get down!" Zero knocked Teasel to the ground as the Reaverbot sneezed and exploded itself.

(Nakkai Reaverbot's Health)

None

(The Misadventures of Tron Bonne (PSX) - Nakkai Boss fades out)

After waiting for the debris to stop flying and the dust to settle, everyone stood up. The wall that had a hole in it was now nothing but a hole, and a large one at that. The green water stream slowly thinned, then stopped altogether. That's when a panel slid open and reveal a downwards staircase. The group went around the corner and entered the Reaverbot's boss room. "Whoa. Pretty extreme looking from in here too." X nodded in agreement. Then, they all walked down the staircase and into a circular arena.

_Warning! Warning!_

A tall figure with a small version of Godkarmachine's ring was strapped to his back. "Hmmm… Diana's Tear… One of the most powerful refractors in the world. Not they needed anymore, but… It would seek a hefty sum of cash." The figure released it and the refractor flew into the air. Then, it turned around. Jacquelyn's armor was a bright marigold color and his hands were long and clawed. His arms drooped to almost his knees and he wore a jackal's mask. It was of an Egyptian-type culture and the mask had two long fangs that drooped down at the end of it. Only his eyes and mouth were visible through it. A medium-sized spike stuck out of his left shoulder and his feet were clawed.

"Anubis Jacquelyn! You're hereby ordered to return to the surface and return to Central Tower for a virus scanning!" Jacquelyn chuckled. "X, you're naiveness has always amused, yet you defeated the Mavericks two years ago easily. It is this kind of power we need in this world." Zero and X both exchanged glances. "You've lost us." Jacquelyn sighed. "You're fighting tactics back then were remarkable! Perfected! But nowadays, you fight like a mouse caught in a spring trap. You'll do anything to win." Zero snorted. "Well, at least it's different from what the other Mavericks say. But you're still one of them." Jacquelyn smirked. "Hmmm… Maybe, but we shall see. The power of the ancients runs through my system just as blood runs through yours." X turned around and told Teasel and the others to back up, so they did.

_Battle Style - Solely 3-D_

_Hunter Blitz!_

"You are cowards, Maverick Hunters. Full-blooded cowards. May the power of Set and Osiris cleanse your minds of these pathetic fighting tactics and revive the killers within you! It's redemption time, hunters!"

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 01 begins playing)

(Anubis Jacquelyn's Health)

---------------------------------------------

Jacquelyn immediately jumped into the air and slammed to the ground, creating a shockwave. Then, he lunged at Zero and grabbed his leg with one clawed hand. He flipped Zero over him and slammed him painfully into the ground several times before releasing his leg. Then, Jacquelyn jumped backwards to where X used the charged version of a special weapon. "Scatter Spikes!" The four spikes stuck to the ceiling, then promptly fell onto Jacquelyn. Needless to say, this pinned him to the ground until he destroyed them with a massive energy blast. Thus, the second weakness had been discovered.

Jacquelyn then jumped to his feet and turned to X. "Cryptic Grenade!" Jacquelyn thrust his chest forward and three Ankh-shaped bombs fired at X. They exploded and created a large explosion when they hit the wall. Zero jumped onto the ceiling and smirked. "Hyoroga!" He swung his saber at least three times, releasing nine spikes total at Jacquelyn. Needless to say, this pissed his off. "Ancient Force!" He created a massive blast that resembled Neo Genesis. X was thrown into the wall by it, but Zero managed to avoid it. X jumped to his feet and used his Giga Attack again.

_Giga Attack_

_Neo Genesis_

(Anubis Jacquelyn's Health)

-------------------------

Jacquelyn took the attack and dashed over to X. He clamped his hand around X's head and brutally slammed him around before tossing the hunter behind him. Zero then dashed towards him, but was caught off guard by Axl beaming down. "Gate would like to see you. Let me take care of this." Zero nodded and beamed off. Axl then turned around and used his Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_DNA Change_

Having seen Zero used Jacquelyn's weakness, he turned into Stegosaur. "Spike Cannon!" Axl fired numerous spiked missiles into the back of Jacquelyn before he even knew what hit him. As Jacquelyn was knocked backwards from the assault, X's armor became navy blue and silver. "Titanium Defense!" After swiftly charging the weapon, X fired and was instantly covered in a silvery aura. X then dashed over and began firing normal buster shots at Jacquelyn at close range. Seconds before the weapon's energy ran out, he dashed away as to prevent any damage from boss contact.

(Anubis Jacquelyn's Health)

-----------

Jacquelyn swung his long arms around before jumping in the air and crashing to the ground once more. Another shockwave was launched and avoided. Then, Zero beamed down with T Breaker and brought Jacquelyn to the ground by nearly crushing his face.

_Tri-Hunter Blitz!_

Zero then flipped over and smashed the warhammer into the ground. "Raikoha!" Thunderbolts were released from either end of the warhammer and both attacks went directly into Jacquelyn's system. Zero then raised T Breaker again, flipped it, and smashed Jacquelyn's head, killing him instantly.

(Anubis Jacquelyn's Health)

None

Zero smirked and began walking off, putting the warhammer on his shoulder. _'Do you think that this is over, hunters?'_ Zero started and spun around. Jacquelyn was surrounded in an orange flame and he flew into the air, head and arms flung backwards. _'Resurrection!'_

(Near Death Attack - Resurrection)

Axl quickly raised his gun and shot him out of it, but not soon enough. Jacquelyn cried out and fell onto the ground, face-first.

(Anubis Jacquelyn's Health)

-------------------------

Jacquelyn slowly got up and growled. A large pyramid of orange light surrounded him and three pyramid-shaped objects began spinning around the arena. X unleashed a fully-charged shot, but it bounced off.

(Near Death Attack 2 - The Power of Eve)

"Behold! The power of eve!" The pyramids spun around swiftly and promptly stopped on the hunters. Instantaneously, three large orange lasers fired at them and X was thrown into the wall. Axl flew backwards and Zero fell and skidded across the dirt. "Behold, for this is the power of the ancients." Zero, being the only member left not disabled, frowned. "Sub Tank activate!"

_Only Available Member - Zero_

Zero dashed over as Jacquelyn was recharging from the massive attack that caused Teasel to nearly wet his pants and run for it. "Allow me to share a little of my own 'ancient' power with you." Axl and X slowly picked themselves up in time to see Zero activate his Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

Zero selected his most recent and final option, Zero Omega Slash. He got right next to Jacquelyn and smiled. He knew that this attack, only available to attack single targets, would counter a blast of any attack power. In this case, it could prove to be quite fatal. He knocked Jacquelyn into the air, then jumped up and punched him twice. When they touched the ground, Zero punched him down, then back into the air. Zero then spun around in midair and drew his saber. "You ready for this?" He swung the saber swiftly downwards and Jacquelyn's impact caused a crater to appear in the ground. Jacquelyn slowly stood up with more difficulty than the hunters had, only to be slashed in the face with the Z Saber, finishing him off.

(Anubis Jacquelyn's Health)

None

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 01 fades out)

Jacquelyn fell to one knee and slowly looked up. "Have the refractor if you wish. But be warned that my death will curse it forever." Zero scoffed. "Just shut up and…" Dirt fell from the ceiling and everyone looked up. From all of the massive attack, it had actually loosened some kind of ceiling panel. Unfortunately, it was a large boulder and it was directly above Jacquelyn. It finally fell loose and as X and Axl dove out of the way and Jacquelyn cried out, he was crushed and immediately exploded, merely cracking the boulder. Zero stood up after diving out of the way and shrugged. "Well, it works out." Teasel ran over and snatched the floating refractor from midair. "You bet it does! We're gonna be millionaires!" Axl smirked and beamed off. X chuckled and joined him.

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Boss Beaten plays)

Zero replaced the saber and turned around. "Too easy." Then, he smiled at Teasel and beamed off. As Teasel and the rest of the group left the ruins, the shaded figure chuckled. "And thus, the final falls. Looks like it's about time I made my reappearance. I'm certain he'll do the same." He disappeared in a breeze of petals as the figure with the visor, who was standing on the other side of the clearing, chuckled. "Damn straight, I will."

(Get Weapon Screen)

(Megaman X4 (PSX) - Get Weapon Screen begins playing)

A half-hour later, when Teasel and three Servbots walked in, Tron immediately hugged them, then lectured Teasel about ruins, cave-ins, the usual crap. Then, Gate smirked. "Job well done, guys. Dynamo's training his unit like he should've been, and you've just expired the eighth Maverick. Now, first thing first. X, you've gained Cryptic Grenade. It fires a powerful hieroglyph-shaped bomb. Charge it and a massive blast will destroy the area. This will destroy some things that the Genesis Armor can't." Gate turned to Zero. "Zero, you and Dynamo have gotten Ancient Force. Again, this blast will destroy the surrounding area, but you can only use it thrice." Finally, he turned to Axl. "Axl, you've got Glyph Cannon." He tossed a grenade launcher over to him. Axl immediately broke into a grin and began looking it over. "This weapon will fired powerful Ankh-shaped bombs."

(Normal Screen)

(Megaman X4 (PSX) - Get Weapon Screen fades out)

Dynamo walked in and wiped sweat from his forehead. "Hey, Gate. Anything going on 'bout that virus thing?" Gate started and turned to the console. He pushed a few buttons before pictures appeared on the screen. "Nothing much. Both ways. We've still got minimal Maverick readings from a few places you've been to, but aside from that, nothing." Axl took out his gun and began twirling it around his finger. "Sweet! Let's do some backtracking!"

Elsewhere, the visored figure walked into the room and his scientist friend turned to him. "Let me guess…" The figure nodded. "Very well. Allow me to quickly upload the battle data into the Mother Limited, then we shall go." The figure turned, but stayed still. "Do me a favor. Hurry your ass up this time."

* * *

Well, that's it. Those are my Mavs. Anyways, in the next chapter, the hunters backtrack for the misc. items they missed and an old figure once thought dead returns. Until then, Read and Review and I'll continue! 


	10. Backtracking For Items

Megaman Excel 2

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: The eight stage select Mavericks, X's Genesis Armor, the Apollo Ride Armor, and the Blitzkrieg are all © to me. Everything else is © to Capcom.

In this chapter, the hunters backtrack for the misc. items they missed and an old figure once thought dead returns. All I'm going to say is someone from the almost-end of the original Megaman Excel is coming back. Anyways, here's chapter nine!

* * *

Chapter IX

Backtracking For Items

* * *

X walked into the command room and Axl followed him. "You summoned?" Gate kicked up his legs and crossed them. "You said you wanted to go backtracking for the items you missed, right?" X nodded. "Then be my guest, but take Zero. I'll remain here with Dynamo and the girls. There isn't much and I can teleport you closer to the actual location of them. So, are you ready?" Zero walked in at that moment. "We are now." Zero raised an eyebrow. "We are now what?" X and Axl beamed off as Gate typed coordinates into the computer. He shrugged and beamed off too.

_Level Styles - Solely 3-D_

_Active Member - X_

(Spider (PSX) - Museum Boss begins playing)

X beamed down in the Ulfat Factory mixing pools. He blasted a lone Bat Bone that fell from the ceiling and entered the next two rooms easily. Upon entering the third room, he walked up onto the walkway over the magma and charged Flame Wheel. He fired it (no pun intended) and dropped harmlessly onto the lava. He easily skimmed across the surface and jumped onto the platform. He walked up to the capsule and it activated. Again, the Gate hologram appeared.

"X, take the helmet parts. These parts will allow you to not only scan your enemies, but use uncharged special weapons unlimited times. Step aboard the capsule and have the parts." The hologram disappeared and X walked onto it. When he walked out, his hands and arms had been replaced with a white armor with a red streak going down the side. X smirked and beamed off.

(Spider (PSX) - Museum Boss fades out)

(Megaman X6 (PSX) - Rainy Turtloid Stage begins playing)

X beamed down automatically on Forbidden Island. He ran up the small slope of snow and ice until he came to the wall of ice. _"Alright. Fire didn't work before. Maybe your new weapon will work."_ X shifted his weapons and his armor became gold and orange. "Cryptic Grenade!" He fired the attack and it exploded harmlessly on the side of the ice. _"Hmmm… Try the charged version. If that doesn't work, then you may need to go around."_ X charged it and unleashed the massive blast the same way he did Neo Genesis. "Cryptic Grenade!" This time, the ice wall cracked and fell to pieces on the ground. "Got it!" Roll giggled on the other end. _"Alright! With that out of the way, you should complete the Genesis Armor."_ X walked over the ice shards and, sure enough, the final capsule lay in wait.

It activated and Gate's hologram appeared. "X, if you've gotten this far, then you must have found the other three. These are the buster parts. With these, you'll be able to fire the Plasma Shot like as a normal fully-charged shot. However, you can also attack enemies of a certain elements and gain the ability to launch elemental Plasma Shots as well. Board the capsule and take the parts." X did and, when the armor was completed, he threw his fist into the air. "Yes!" The helmet had stayed basically the same since the Force Armor, but it was completely white and had two red streaks along the temples of it.

X ran back down the slope and began looking for an ice enemy. "Alright. Let's try this out." Soon enough, he found a large elephant Reaverbot. He charged a shot and blasted right through it as it charged him. When the Reaverbot expired, four beams of blue light appeared and were absorbed into the buster. X then changed the type of Plasma Shot like he would special weapons, charged it, and fired a large sphere of ice. "Sweet!" X smiled approvingly and beamed off to his next destination.

(Megaman X6 (PSX) - Rainy Turtloid Stage fades out)

(In The Groove (PS2) - KaW - Anubis begins playing)

X beamed down and was above to dash into the main hall of the Nakkai ruins when Axl beamed down. "Hey! You're part of a team. Remember? Let us up to bat!" X smirked. "Sorry, I was getting the capsule parts." Axl also smirked. "Tell that to Zero." X beamed off and Axl took lead.

_Active Member - Axl_

Axl ran down the hall until three Mettaurs emerged from a small hole in the wall. Axl brought out his grenade launcher and easily disposed of them. He then turned into the room with the massive hole and he immediately noticed a small pink tank. "The EX Tank! Gate could make something out of this." He studied the distance to it and took a running start. When he jumped, e began hovering over to the tank. He landed safely on the other side and he fished the tank out of the rubble and debris. "Sweet!" X beamed down and was handed the tank. He downloaded the data and they beamed off again together.

(In The Groove (PS2) - KaW - Anubis fades out)

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 04 begins playing)

X and Axl immediately warped to the construction yard where Krillion was held captive. This time, it was the massive girder structure Zero had passed. The explosion from the Apollo armor had shaken a few girders loose and the Energy Tank sat snugly between two of them. "There's no way we could get up there without collapsing the whole thing. We'd have to get a headstart, probably halfway up it." Zero beamed down and brought out V Hanger. "Watch and learn."

He threw the grapple line and it wrapped around one of the girders halfway up the structure. Zero walked over and retracted the weapon, sending him shooting up. The grapple was retracted and Zero managed to grab one of the highest girders. He was several stories above ground level, so a fall meant either massive damage or instant disablement. He climbed onto the girder and used the grapple to grab the highest one, right above the Sub Tank. He shot up and nabbed the tank on his way up. "Got it!" However, the grapple slid off the girder and he stopped going up. "Uh oh." Zero began his plummet down, trying to retract the grapple for another life-saving shot, but it was retracting fast enough. All seemed lost when Zero landed, not on the round, but on as bed of floating petals.

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 04 fades out)

"What the hell?" It lowered him to the ground and dropped him not-so-lightly. Zero stood up and handed the tank to X (who swiftly downloaded it's data) before cracking his back. "That was weird." Suddenly, a large crash was heard and a massive Reaverbot appeared and charged the hunters. Before they could draw their weapons, a massive spike rose from the ground and impaled it. It exploded and a figure was seen standing it the middle of the fire.

(A.N. Guess who's back. Back again. Axle's back. Tell a friend.)

(Megaman X5 (PSX) - Axle The Red's Stage begins playing)

The familiar rose head was the first thing that they saw. "kind of pathetic that these creatures were once the dominant robots of this planet, isn't it?" He looked up and both X and Zero gasped. "Axle! What the hell's going on!" Axle chuckled, but continued to stand in the fire, unharmed by the flames. "I find it kind of sad tat you think I'd throw my life away like that. If it was to tell you of Sigma's rebirth, then I can understand that. But I've cheated death and not even it was the wiser." X raised an eyebrow. "Cheated death?" Axle would've smirked if he had a mouth. "If you were paying absolute attention, when Sigma launched his attack that 'destroyed' me, you would've seen me dashing away with Split Dream. Sigma destroyed nothing but my copy."

They stood standing for a minute until Zero began into laughter. "You've proven us wrong yet again. I admit, you had even me." Axle chuckled. "I had everyone, even Sigma himself." Axl turned to the other hunters. "Now that this reunion is done and over with, do you think we could get moving now?" Gate's voice prevented a response. _"Actually, Axl, there's been a change of plans. Another uprising has started in the scrap yard. I need you and Dynamo to go there pronto."_ Axl sighed. A hunter's work is never done." He beamed off, leaving the three behind. "So, what are you going to do now, Axle?" The rose-based reploid stepped over the debris and walked over to the hunters. "I might as well go with you. I've got something that might help." Zero shrugged. "Fine with me." The hunters beamed off and Axle disappeared in his usual breeze of rose petals.

(Megaman X5 (PSX) - Axle The Red's Stage fades out)

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Soldier Stonekong Stage begins playing)

Axl and Dynamo both beamed down and immediately saw a massive brawl between two armies of Preon S Botos and Preon S Ferham. "You've got to be kidding me. A Preon war? Yeah right." Dynamo drew his saber and began charging his saber. "Watch this skill!" He dashed over and jumped into the air. Then, he swung the saber downwards, wiping out several of both kinds of Preons. Axl dashed up with his grenade launcher and began picking the Preons off. "There's too many of them! We can't take them out like this!" Dynamo turned to his temporary partner. "Then, let's wipe these things off the map!"

_Giga Attack_

_Strike Raid_

Dynamo threw his saber into the brawl four times began whipping it as hard as he could into the brawl. When the saber returned to him, another chunk of Preons were wiped out. Then, Axl used his Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_DNA Change_

Given the data through his latest special weapon, Axl turned into Jacquelyn. "Behold the power of Eve!" Three massive lasers just about wiped all of the Preon S Botos soldiers out. He turned back and they both activated Double Attack.

_Execute Axl/ Dynamo Double Attack_

This wiped many of the remaining Preons out. Only a handful of Preons were left on both sides and they turned to run. Dynamo slashed through the rest of the Preon S Botos soldiers while Axl picked off the rest of the Preon S Ferham soldiers. "This was too damn easy!" Axl nodded and they both beamed back to Central Tower.

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Soldier Stonekong Stage fades out)

Back at Central Tower, Teasel, Bon Bonne, Roll's parents, Prof. Barrell, and Axle all awaited the hunter duo's return. They walked in the door and Gate turned to Axle. "Alright, you said you had something for us." Axle pulled out a micro-sized camera. "I don't follow." Axle walked up and handed it to Gate. "It's what's on it. I think this will be most interesting." Gate downloaded the data from the camera and put it on the big screen. Then, he backed up so he could see it. A floating mask of sorts was seen in a darkened room. "What's this?" Gate turned to Axle again. "This is the cause of your new virus. The Mother Limited." Zero raised an eyebrow. "Mother Limited? This thing has a name?" Axle nodded. "The Limited Virus is the same one that infected Strider, Leo, and Jacquelyn. This is what the virus is spawned from."

As the hunters began gathering more data about the virus, another shaded figure watched as the scientist and his temporary colleague prepared to leave. "Are you ready? My ship's already airborne. If we can leave any time soon, that would be lovely." The scientist finished typing and hit the Return key on the keyboard. The Mother Limited shimmered before disappearing. "The evasion program has been activated. The hunters now have no chance of destroying the Mother limited. And your sarcasm annoys me." The other figure scoffed. "Your speed annoys me! Now hurry that old ass of yours up or I'll leave without you."

The scientist sneered and turned to face him. "Need I remind you that I'm the one who rebuilt you?" The figure shrugged. "So? It doesn't matter what you did. Now that I'm back, not even you are going to tell me what to do. Now hurry the -bleep- up!" The scientist held his sneer, but complied. As they left, the shaded figure chuckled. "Those fools. They'll fall soon enough. And when they do, it'll be my turn to step up to the plate."

* * *

Don't you hate that? Every time I reveal one figure's identity, I bring up another one. Har har! Anyways, in the next chapter, the first figure is revealed and things start spiraling downwards as a race against time begins. Until then, Read and Review and I'll continue! 


	11. A Sinister Plot

Megaman Excel 2

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: The eight stage select Mavericks, X's Genesis Armor, the Apollo Ride Armor, and the Blitzkrieg are all © to me. Everything else is © to Capcom.

In this chapter, the two hidden figures (the cloaked figure and the scientist) will be revealed in this chapter. As for Limited, I was actually inspired to put that in here by reading a manga online. Go to Rockman Tanjou and it should be under RX2: Mega Mission. It's actually not bad. And you will be hearing from Limited later. But for now, here's chapter ten!

* * *

Chapter X

A Sinister Plot

* * *

Zero sat in a chair dozing off and Axl was playing with a yo-yo. X just sat and waited for Gate to return. Things had moved slowly since Axle had shown the pictures of the Mother Limited. Finally, Gate and Axle arrived and Axl caught the time-killing toy. "So?" Gate sighed. "Nothing. Their wreckage has been cleared already. All we need is some lead and we'd be in the golden." Suddenly, the screen became staticky as Roll, her parents, and the Bonnes walked in. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Zero turned to Axle. "No offense, but that's usually a good thing in times like these." Gate clicked the enter key and a D-shaped insignia was seen. Then, a familiar Boba Fett (I think that's how you spell it) look-alike appeared. "Greetings, hunters." The inhabitants of the room gasped as Zero stepped forward. "VILE?"

(Megaman X3 (SNES) - Vile Theme begins playing)

"Ahahahahaha! How are you, Zero? How long has it been? Two years? What's happened since Nino Island?" Zero slammed his fist onto the control panel of the computer. "You bastard! I thought you were dead!" Vile chuckled. "I was. But then the doctor patched me up." Roll, Tron, Teasel, Banner, Matilda, and Barrell all noticed the change in Vile's armor. Vile now had a blue armor and a larger shoulder cannon. The D-shaped insignia was on his forehead where the Maverick symbol once was. As a new addition, a rocket pack sat on Vile's opposite shoulder. "Doctor?" Vile chuckled. "Don't tell me you forgot? Dr. Doppler, the reason for my recreation before, remember?"

(A.N. And thus the figures are revealed!)

X, Axl, and Zero gasped. "You shit! You can tell the doctor or whatever he's being called that he's about to get the appointment from hell!" Vile laughed. "That's what you think. You see, my airship is currently heading straight for Central Tower. Literally. Upon collision, the top half of it will fall onto Giga City and hundreds upon hundreds of canisters of the Limited Virus will fall to the city below. X gasped in horror. "Do you know what kind of epidemic we'd have?" Vile began laughing maniacally again. "Of course! Why do you think I'm doing it?" Zero snarled. "Let me put this plain and simple. When I find you, you -bleep-ed!" Vile laughed again. "Why send you my coordinates? Just look out the window." Everyone started and Gate ran to the window. Lo and behold, a large airship was seen far in the distance. It was so blurred that nothing could seen aside from a flying gray mass. "I'll be waiting, hunters. Let the games begin! Hahahahaha!"

(Megaman X3 (SNES) - Vile Theme fades out)

Gate quickly darted to the computer and began typing rapidly. "You'll have to leave immediately." X turned to him. "Who?" Gate didn't cease typing for a second. "All three of you." Axl shrugged and Zero cracked his knuckles. "Let me at that bastard's throat. I'll wring it dry." Gate shrugged. "Be my guest. But stop that airship at all costs. And as for those canisters, don't shoot them. They'll affect the whole ship. Now, get your asses moving." Gate hit enter and turned to the hunters while Axl smirked. 'We're gone." And after the three hunters beamed off, they were.

_Level Style - Solely 2-D_

_Active Member - X_

(Megaman Excel 2 Fortress Stage Theme)

(Megaman X3 (PSX) - Vile Theme begins playing)

(A.N. The SNES and PSX Vile Stage are relatively the same, but slightly different. I've recently taken a liking to the PSX version as well as the original too. Clips of both kinds are available on Atomic Fire.)

_Ready_

X beamed down and broke his hands apart. _"X? Can you hear me? You should be at the back of the ship. Try and fight you way further to the front."_ X changed his armor to gold and a pumpkin shade of orange and began running forward. He ran up a slight uphill slope and jumped onto the ledge where an odd machine appeared. It began dispensing different kinds of Mettaurs and X charged the weapon. He dash-jumped over to the machine and threw his hands back. "Cryptic Grenade!" The blast exploded the machine and it continued exploding until it fell through the floor, allowing X to proceed. He jumped down the hole and landed on a floating platform. A robot referred to as a Sniper Joe held up it's shield. Axl beamed down and easily shot through the shield and the enemy.

_Hunter Blitz!_

Together, they jumped across the floating platforms, destroying the Sniper Joes along the way, until they came to another Mettaur machine. Axl easily destroyed it through his gun's constant fire and it fell down a level as well. X and Axl ran forward until a large robot called a D-rex stomped towards them and roared. Zero beamed down and the fun began.

_Tri-Hunter Blitz!_

Zero summoned T Breaker and swung it into the D-Rex's face. It cracked and Zero pulled it out. He swung it and brought it back up into the robot's chin. This knocked it onto its' back and Zero summoned Z Saber again before stabbing the D-Rex in the face, finishing it off. He withdrew the saber and the other hunters ran up. The D-Rex began exploding suddenly and the floor gave way. The hunters fell so far, they broke out of the bottom of the ship. Luckily, they landed on a small platform. However, the D-Rex fell into the hole and began its' plummet. "Move it!" The three hunters rolled away as the robot fell onto the platform and tore a large section of it away.

After running along the platforms, Zero found a weak spot and smashed it open with T Breaker. Then, he summoned V Hanger and used the D-Grapple. Once all three of them were back in the ship, they ran forward until they came across an elevator. _"Axl, can you hear me? I need you back at Central Tower."_ Axl sighed. "Leave it to Gate to ruin everything." He beamed off, leaving X and Zero.

_Hunter Blitz!_

They entered the elevator and began rising. Suddenly, several Bat Bones began flying towards it in all directions. The hunters waited until they'd nearly reached the top before activating the Double Attack.

_Execute Genesis Armor X/ Zero Double Attack_

The Bat Bones bit the dust and the elevator reached the top. "What the…" A wall sat around them on all ends. "Some elevator." Suddenly, the elevator jerked. "Uh oh." The cable snapped and the hunters began plummeting to the ground. X quickly charged Titanium Defense. "Get down!" Zero complied and, as the elevator crashed through the floor and into a room, X used the weapon and managed to prevent him and Zero from being crushed. The wreckage exploded and was no more.

(Megaman X3 (PSX) - Vile Theme fades out)

X's helmet beeped and he took a look at the new enemy data. Zero looked around the room. Two large black walls were both to his left and right. Pink tiles covered the room which ran the course of the room and opened into a small hole that they'd fallen through. "Where's the boss?" X raised an eyebrow and continued checking the data. "According to this, we're standing on it."

(A.N. I'm one of the few people to have completed every game on Megaman Anniversary Collection, but of them all, one boss really caught my admiration. Behold, the Megaman 2 Boss Room!)

Zero spun around and raised an eyebrow before looking at the ground. "This room's awfully narrow to be a boss." X continued scanning the data. "I know. If tiles from opposite sides of the room connect, they'll become a small robot. Unfortunately, by scanning the data of our weapons, Swift Kicker and Tenkuuha are the only ones that will after this place. Plus, we've got to hit the exposed wall when the tiles have connected." Zero whistled. "Should we create world peace while we're at it?" X chuckled and dismissed the data. Then, he shifted him armor to a tan and marigold color combination. "So, when does this thing activate?" The room shuddered briefly and two tiles began flying towards each other. "Now!"

(Megaman Excel 2 Fortress Boss Theme)

(The Misadventures of Tron Bonne (PSX) - Shala-Kun Boss begins playing)

(A.N. This is a tune a took a liking to after listening to it again. A clip of this is available on Legends Station.)

(MM2 Boss Room's Health)

------------------------------

The tiles connected and opened slightly to reveal a small robot. It began slowly shooting energy shots at X as Zero summoned Z Saber. He dashed over, jumped, and slashed the exposed section of wall. It broke and the tile from that side fell to the ground and shimmered out of existence. As the other tile began heading back for the wall, X unleashed Swift Kicker and destroyed the section of wall before the tile reached it.

Then, four tiles, two from the top and bottom of the wall, flew into the center of the room and began spinning around once they connected. Zero slashed the bottom section of the wall as X charged Swift Kicker, dodged the spinning robot, and managed to destroy the bottom and top section of wall. The single tile from Zero's attack retreated to the wall and six tiles remained on what could be called the ceiling. Six tiles from the sides flew into the center and four from the top and bottom combined themselves as well. Five small robots began rolling around on the ground while the hunters scaled the wall. Zero destroyed two of the panels on the wall and one of the panels on the ceiling. The tiles scattered and, upon dropping from the wall, he slashed the last section of wall at the bottom of the room. X had been charging Swift Kicker again and he destroyed the three wall sections upon unleashing it.

(MM2 Boss Room's Health)

-------------------

The six tiles on both parts of the ceiling came into the center and formed into robots. They began shooting energy shots in random directions and several of them hit Zero. He jumped onto the black wall closest to him, jumped to the tiled wall, and destroyed the three ceiling sections on the right side. The three remaining tiles scattered and swiftly flew to their spots. The two tiles from the left and two from the right walls came together, but were immediately separated by X used another charged Swift Kicker to finish off the left wall. Zero managed to destroy two of the right wall sections before the remaining tile returned to its' spot.

The ceiling tiles and the final right wall tile returned and formed into robots. They flew to the top of the room and began swiftly flying side-to-side, passing harmlessly through each other. Zero managed to use the saber (which is enhanced by Tenkuuha in case you forgot) and destroyed the right wall section. Both walls were completely destroyed and one of the tiles returned to the ceiling. X charged Swift Kicker yet again and used it just as the robot moved to the right. This destroyed the last two ceiling sections on the left side of the ceiling, destroying the robot and leaving the floor and solo ceiling tile.

(MM2 Boss Room's Health)

---------

(Near Death Attack - Defense Programming)

In unison, all of the floor tiles rose up, forcing X and Zero onto the wall. They formed into robots and began bouncing left and right, preventing attacks from reached the floor. Zero took the easy route and slashed the last ceiling section. This caused one of the floor tiles to return to it's space and left that much more of a chance to hit the floor sections. Zero waited until the perfect time and swung at a floor tile. This destroyed one of the sections of floor and the tile retreated to its' space. However, both of the floor tiles flew up, combined, and began bouncing again. Just when things were getting annoying, Axl poked his head in and fired off the Revolver Barrel. Many bullets were blocked, but one of the panels was destroyed. As the tile returned to its' spot, Zero smirked. "Thank God you're here! X, swap with him." X nodded and beamed to the sidelines because Swift Kicker was useless if the ground was cleared.

Axl waited for another time to fire and he took out two separate sections this time. Two robots remained and they stopped bouncing. Before Zero could attack, they began rotating around each other and slowly scaling the wall while spinning swiftly. Axl fired burst after burst of the Revolver Barrel until one of the sections was hit. This allowed Zero to drop to the ground and slashed two more sections. X beamed back down and finished off the last section with an uncharged Swift Kicker. Thus, the boss room had been conquered.

(MM2 Boss Room's Health)

None

(The Misadventures of Tron Bonne (PSX) - Shala-Kun Boss fades out)

The hunters put their feet on the ground and the room began exploding. The explosions ran up the ceiling and the supports holding it up shattered. The hunters lifted off the ground as the room plummeted to the ground. They landed roughly when the room broke out of the bottom of the ship and hit two large platforms on the exterior of it. The room got wedged between them and, when the room exploded for the final time, smoke emerged from many places of the inside. Axl and Zero beamed off and X smirked.

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Boss Beaten plays)

X did the 'Yes!' motion with his arm and chuckled. "Not bad, huh?" Then, he beamed off. Luckily, he beamed off just before the room freed itself and fell into the Saul Kada Desert, which the ship was flying over at the time. Back at Central Tower, the hunters walked in, Zero and X in a heavy sweat. "That was one heck of a workout!" Roll smiled at X as Axle walked in as well. "Good 'cause you're about to get another one." He walked over to Gate and he typed something into the computer. A sound recording of Vile played.

"If you're listening to this, Zero, then you must've beaten the little boss room Doppler and I designed. Bravo for getting this far, but I fear you'll have to multitask now. While you and X were on Forbidden Island, I was swiftly leaving there with a powerful Reaverbot referred to as the Blitzkrieg. I'm going to set him loose shortly and the beginning of the Yosyonke railroad system. This thing is approximately three stories tall, so it won't take long for him to reach Yosyonke City, will it? Hehehe… Enjoy the workout, hunters. I'll be sure to watch this." The recording ended and Zero frowned. "The Blitzkrieg?" Gate typed stuff into the computer, but this wasn't related to what he was saying. "A Reaverbot created from the design of the Colossus, another Reaverbot. The Colossus is about ten stories tall, if not more. So be happy you're stuck with just three."

At that moment, Teasel and Bon walked in. "Oh, I think the Colossus is taller than that. I actually had to deal with someone named Loath once. He actually used it against, but of course, we won. Even if someone threw away the refractor." Teasel turned and glanced at Servbot Number 27, who smiled sheepishly. "Interesting, but nonetheless dangerous. I've gotten several hunter units to set up a train at the beginning of the railroad system for you. I've also managed to rebuild the train you two used." He turned to Roll and Tron. "Axl has helped me position them and I'll need the three of you to leave ASAP." The hunters nodded and, after a few seconds, Axle and Gate were left alone in the room. Gate turned back around and continued typing. "Looking for the Parabola?" Gate frowned. "Yes. If they don't stop it in time, I'll have to use it. The only problem is rebooting it." He hit the enter key and sighed. "Only time will tell I guess."

* * *

In the next chapter, the hunters return to the railroad as they attempt to stop a megaton tyrant from reaching a city full of innocents. As for the MM2 Boss Room, those attacks aren't really part of the battle, but I just felt like sprucing it up a bit. Anyways, Read and Review and I'll continue! 


	12. Enemy Blitzkrieg

Megaman Excel 2

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: The eight stage select Mavericks, X's Genesis Armor, the Apollo Ride Armor, and the Blitzkrieg are all © to me. Everything else is © to Capcom.

In this chapter, the hunters return to the railroad as they attempt to stop a megaton tyrant from reaching a city full of innocents. I was originally intended on making this battle inside Vile's airship, but listening to some Legends 2 music inspired me to make this a train battle. I loved those battles! They were too easy, but nonetheless, fun. Anyways, here's chapter eleven!

* * *

Chapter XI

Enemy Blitzkrieg

* * *

At the beginning to the Yosyonke railroad system, the three hunters and their appointed drivers promptly boarded the trains. They'd met Glyde waiting for them and, with some sucking up and apologizing, Zero had allowed him to take control of Axl's train. Teasel would drive Zero's and Roll would drive X's. Everyone else quickly rebounded their ships and made for Yosyonke City, their rendezvous point. "Alright, guys. You ready?" X smirked while Axl just gave the thumbs-up. Teasel figured that Zero had sneered, so he smirked. "Alright then. All engines full speed ahead!" 

Within two minutes, Zero had grown impatient. "I'm getting bored already. Either we came to early or too late." X turned to him, the chain tied to his waist rattling as he did. They'd tied three titanium metal chains around their waists as not to be knocked off of the top of the trains, where they were currently standing. "I doubt that second one. If we had, the others would've told us." Glyde frowned. "Nonetheless, maybe this thing's faster than we thought." Axl turned to both X and Zero. "He's got a point. This thing could be miles away by…" At that moment, a loud mechanical roar filled the air and all eyes turned behind. "Holy shit!"

Just as they turned around, the Blitzkrieg stepped between the trains and passed them. It was similar to the Colossus as far as the body armor went. The only noticeable differences were the abnormally high-placed pair of arms. They were almost where its' neck should've been. Second, the massive platform-like collar the Colossus bore was absent on the Blitzkrieg's body. "Gate, can you read me? I think we just found our friend."

_Level Style - Solely 3-D_

_Tri-Hunter Blitz!_

(Megaman Legends 2 (PSX) - Glyde's Car Train Battle begins playing)

(A.N. Like I said before, this music is available on Legends Dash Station Dot Com for anyone who wants to hear it.)

_Ready_

The Blitzkrieg slowed down and allowed the hunters to get up beside it. "Looks like this thing wants to fight!" Zero smirked, drawing his saber. X's armor became green and light tan and he fired the weapon. "Scatter Spikes!" The small ball that released the spikes swiftly fell and hit the Blitzkrieg's leg. X frowned and shifted to Cryptic Grenade. The orange blast hit its' side, but it was still barely phased. Oddly enough, it seemed to be mocking X, walking not fast enough to pass them, but not too slow to lose them. X growled and shifted to Drill Missile. He charged it and unleashed the fully-charged, three missile version of it. The drill merely bounced off of its' armor.

"What the crap is this thing made of!" Axl aimed at its' head and began shooting the chain gun at it. The needles irritated its' face and it stopped. One of its' arms swung by its' face and it threw its' chest forward as it let forth a roar. Then, it straightened itself and began running towards them. "Oh shit. I think that did it." They all ducked as the Blitzkrieg ran over them and slowly stopped. "What the…" The Blitzkrieg knelt and thrust its' arms out. "Duck!" Everyone did so and the arms flew over their heads. "We're nearing the turnoff to Yosyonke City. Try and get it to go the other way."

X frowned at the thought of having to fight this thing like he'd fought the Maverick train two years earlier. The Blitzkrieg jogged up to them and slowly passed them. X began shooting his normal buster at its' back, but to no use. He began going up the Blitzkrieg's back until he shot the area where its' arms connected. It immediately stopped and began flailing around in pain. "Bulls-eye!" The trains turned onto two tracks, then one as the turnout came into view. However, the Blitzkrieg let forth another roar and two more pairs of arms appeared under its' first. "Oh snap! We've got trouble."

(Megaman Legends 2 (PSX) - Glyde's Car Train Battle fades out)

The hunters turned right, towards Yosyonke City, as the Blitzkrieg began walking towards them. "Alright, guys! It's now or never!" After Teasel's outburst, the three hunters leaned slightly forward in anticipation.

(The Misadventures of Tron Bonne (PSX) - Shala-Kun Boss begins playing)

(Blitzkrieg's Health)

---------------------------------

The Blitzkrieg suddenly began running slowly after them. "This is it!" The Blitzkrieg's mouth opened and its' eyes and mouth became green. It fired an energy blast at X, who easily countered it by shooting the normal charged shot at it. Then, something occurred to him. "Come on, you sack of crap! Pass us!" It did just that and X's buster became light blue. He charged the shot and fired the ice shot at its' back again. It stopped and was about to begin flailing when X shifted to the first special weapon that came to mind. "Dhalsim Shot!"

Due to the distance between him and the Blitzkrieg, the attack actually hit on both the initial hit and the rebound. The Blitzkrieg curved its' back and roared in pain again. X started and quickly glimpsed at its' data. "This thing's weak spot are the spots where its' arms connect. Dhalsim Shot seems pretty effective because it can destroy its' defensive shielding and do additional damage on the rebound!" X smirked and looked back at the Blitzkrieg. He'd hit its' lower pair of arms, which we're a bit too low to be normally-placed arms. Its' middle pair was the most believable of the three. Zero drew the V Hangers and Axl summoned Bound Blaster. He began firing the rapid-fire shots and it took a while for the Blitzkrieg to pass them and walk into the attack. This attack hit its' middle pair.

(Blitzkrieg's Health)

-----------------------

Zero threw a V Hanger into the Blitzkrieg's upper pair as it began flailing around. He waited for the Blitzkrieg to charge at them before pulling the cord towards him. This was considered an attack even through it did half of the normal damage. This caused the Blitzkrieg to turn to him and swing its' lower arm. Zero managed to fall onto his back before it hit him. This also allowed X to use Dhalsim Shot onto it's lower pair of arms. The Blitzkrieg roared in pain as he slowed to a stop and its' lower pair of arms exploded.

Axl aimed at the Blitzkrieg and was about to fire at it when it ran ahead of them, knelt and swung it's two pairs of arms at them. Axl and Zero ducked under it, but X was knocked off. "X!" X activated the hover-boots and was pulled along by the train at a horizontal angle. He flipped forward and began pulling his chain to get back onto the train. "I'm fine. Let's hurry and finish this thing." Axl waited for it to catch up again before shooting at its' upper pair of arms. The shot didn't fire far enough, so Axl used his DNA Change.

_Giga Attack_

_DNA Change_

He transformed into Lemark and he grabbed the Blitzkrieg's shoulders. Then, he used his foot to slash at the Blitzkrieg's upper pair. As he transformed back to normal, the Blitzkrieg fell back again.

(Blitzkrieg's Health)

-------------

Black smoke came from the destroyed pair of arms as gray smoke came from the other two. Zero threw a V Hanger into the Blitzkrieg's upper pair of arms and it fired a green energy shot at him. He shot it with his buster and pulled the dagger out. The Blitzkrieg hollered in pain and began flailing around again. When it was low enough, X unleashed one final Dhalsim Shot at the middle pair. This caused the Blitzkrieg to holler directly at the hunters and its' back began exploding. Its' head began spinning and green energy shots were fired everywhere. "There's the city! Finish this thing off!" X charged his normal buster and shot it at the Blitzkrieg's head, which began sparking. This was considered a thunder-element attack and the data was retracted into the buster. It became light yellow and X unleashed a thunder shot at its' head. Its' roaring was silenced and it immediately stopped. It fell to its' knees, then it fell onto its' chest. There it was surrounded in an explosion.

The trains began screeching to a halt as they came to a rest at the end of the track, in front of Yosyonke City. The crowd that had gathered began cheering as the hunters slid out of the chain loops. Teasel and Roll hoped out and ran to the group to meet Tron and Prof. Casket while Glyde just slowly walked towards the crowd. The hunters smirked at each and began walking towards the crowd too when the trains exploded. A few people were hit by debris, but the hunters had just been thrown forward. X spun over and jumped to his feet in time to see the Blitzkrieg, now lacking any arms at all, stomp up. It roared at him and prepared its' final assault.

(Blitzkrieg's Health)

---

(Near Death Attack - Full Metal Kickboxer)

The Blitzkrieg stomped on the wreckage of the trains and kicked X swiftly into a building. X easily recovered as the Blitzkrieg backed up. X charged his normal buster and waited as the Blitzkrieg began shooting more green shots at him. Then, it stomped forward and kicked at him again. This time, X dodged it. Then, he fired at the Blitzkrieg's head, paralyzing it. Axl and Zero run up besides them and, together, they activated the Final Strike.

_Execute X/ Axl/ Zero Final Strike_

X began shooting buster shots and missiles while Axl fired both of his handguns and missiles as well. Zero in the meantime dashed over and began slashing away at the Blitzkrieg's legs as missiles passed through him due to temporary invincibility. Once the dust settled, the Blitzkrieg stood still.

(Blitzkrieg's Health)

None

(The Misadventures of Tron Bonne (PSX) - Shala-Kun Boss fades out)

The giant Reaverbot titan stood there, sparking from more places than one. Then, it lurched, turned around, and began walking back down the track. "How are we supposed to follow that thing!" Zero's question was soon answered when the Blitzkrieg tripped and fell onto its' chest. There, it exploded in a brilliant display of red, orange, and yellow.

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Boss Beaten plays)

X dunked his arm and the other two hunters high-fived each as the crowd began cheering again. "Alright! Let's get going." A little while later, back at Central Tower, Gate was typing away while Axle the Red and Dynamo stood on either side of him. Once the hunters walked in, they immediately noticed the airship's distance. It was much clearer now, but it was still and hour or so away. "Alright, I need you to go back onto that ship and stall for time while I try and locate the Parabola." X started. "That thing was rebuilt about two months ago, but it hasn't been fired for two years!" Gate frowned. "I know, but it's our best shot if you fail. Are you ready?" The hunters nodded and Gate quickly typed in the coordinates. "Right, off you go then." Within seconds, the hunters beamed off in unison.

* * *

In the next chapter, X and Zero take on Doc Doppler, the one behind the Limited Virus. Until then, Read and Review and I'll continue! 


	13. Abandon Ship!

Megaman Excel 2

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: The eight stage select Mavericks, X's Genesis Armor, the Apollo Ride Armor, and the Blitzkrieg are all © to me. Everything else is © to Capcom.

This lack of an update brought to you by me turning my one-shot fic into a trilogy. But I'm here now, so let's get started. In this chapter, X and Zero take on Doc Doppler, the one behind the Limited Virus. Now, a couple of weeks ago, I was able to play X3 again. Dr. Doppler was a lot easier than I remember, so this may be a short chapter. Ah, who am I kidding! As a last minute addition, I'm going to combine the Doppler battle with the Vile battles, so this isn't going to be very short. Anyways, here's chapter twelve!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter XII

Abandon Ship!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Dr. Doppler walked in the command room of Vile's airship and Vile cleared his throat. "They're on their way." Dr. Doppler pondered this. "Then I shall be on mine. I'll try to stall them." He exited the room and Vile scoffed. "Please don't return." Meanwhile, Gate hit the enter key once more and something began flashing on the map of Central Tower. "Got it! Roll, I'll need your help!" Both Gate and Roll then swiftly left the room and ran down the hallway. The last resort was in effect.

_Level Style - Solely 3-D_

_Active Member - X_

(Megaman X3 (PSX) - Vile Stage begins playing)

_Ready_

X beamed down and immediately noticed an odd canister. "Guys, I'm getting a massive viral reading from these canisters. These must be the ones with the Limited Virus! Don't destroy them through because it'll infect the entire ship!" X then began running forward, maneuvering around the canisters. X then aimed and fired at a lone Mettaur as it bounced to its' feet. It blew up and X came to a giant wall. He used the Triangle Jump to scale it, then slowly dropped down the other side in order to prevent from bumping into a hanging trio of canisters. X then ran forward until the entire ceiling was holding up canisters of the virus. "Axl, I need you in here. You're the smallest and lightest. You should be helpful here."

_Active Member - Axl_

Axl and X swapped places and he ran forward until the floors moved upwards. He climbed the first wall and dashed to the platform. Then, he climbed up the second wall and dashed to that platform. Just before entering the door that was there, X and Zero beamed down. "If these things go off, it'll be more than noticeable and we'll have to get out of the room posthaste." X and Axl nodded and entered the door.

(Megaman X3 (PSX) - Vile Stage fades out)

(A.N. I know that was a short fortress level, but the level before the Iris/ Double battle in X4 was about that length. Don't worry though. The next one will be longer.)

_Warning! Warning!_

The three hunters dropped into the room and Doppler was standing on the other side of it. "Dr. Doppler, I presume." Axl stated, stepping forward. "Not bad. You got here without setting a canister off. But you should see how many are on the other side of this room. If I die, they'll go off in unison, blowing this room to viral oblivion!" Zero scoffed and drew his saber. "Save it! Let's just end this!" Doppler snickered and threw off his lab coat. A large energizer was strapped to his back. "And to think, you _still_ don't realize my greatest achievement. Oh well. You'll learn of it in due time."

_Tri-Hunter Blitz!_

(Megaman X3 (SNES) - Doppler Battle begins playing)

(Doppler's Health)

----------------------------------------

(A.N. Either go to Protoman Dot Com or Atomic Fire for a music clip of this tune.)

Axl began shooting him with his handgun, but X swatted it away as Doppler brought forth a green shield. "He'll recharge his health if you shoot him while that's active." Axl nodded and Zero summoned T Breaker. Doppler began spitting fireballs from his palm as X fired at him. Then, Doppler activated his shield again. As Doppler floated into the air while a wave of fire sat in front of him. X fired the first special weapon that became available in the air before dashing underneath Doppler's forward dash. The ball of spikes merely bounced off of his armor and became spikes on the wall. Zero dashed over and used T-Slash. This knocked Doppler into the spikes, damaging the energizer.

X shifted weapons twice and fired the next weapon that he had. "Swift Kicker!" Of course, the move came nowhere close to hitting him, but Doppler activated his shield anyway. X shifted his weapon once more and fired. "Cryptic Grenade!" Once the shield had vanished, Doppler was slammed into the wall due to the force of the blast. "Bull's-eye!" X fired another one and Doppler activated his shield instead of shooting fireballs. His health was recharged, but the weapon took most of it away.

(Doppler's Health)

------------------------------

Doppler then flew into the air and dashed forward in the fireball shield. As soon as he laded Axl jumped onto Zero shoulders and unleashed torrents of bullets while Zero used T Slash. This was a powerful combo, but Doppler's shield help restore his health. Zero figured that he'd fix that.

_Giga Attack_

_Zero Melee_

Doppler was caught in the six-hit combo before being smashed into the ground with T Breaker. Needless to say his energizer bit the dust. "Why you… After all I'm doing for this world, you _still_ don't understand!" X scoffed. "Created a super-virus isn't much, doc."

(Doppler's Health)

-----------------

(Near Death Attack - Thunderstruck)

Doppler dashed to the center of the arena began coursing with electricity. He threw his arms back and a barrage of thunder nearly filled the whole room. This attack was so powerful, Doppler was even hit with recoil. Zero took this opportunity to bring out D Glaive. Zero began spinning D Glaive vertically on his left, then his right, then left, right, left, right, and so forth. He even became faster while he switched sides before slamming it into the ground and knocking Doppler into the air. He then used Raikoha and the lightning bolt went through Doppler. X then charged a shot and blasted Doppler as he landed.

(Doppler's Health)

None

(Megaman X3 (SNES) - Doppler Battle fades out)

Doppler slowly got to his feet and looked at X. "Two years unnoticed… And you call yourselves Maverick Hunters… He'll show you…" With that Doppler began rapidly exploding and energy was charged into his chest. "AGH!" Doppler exploded and what sounded like a massive smoke bomb going off was heard. "That was the virus! Let's move!" The three then beamed in unison to the top of the ship." In the cockpit, Vile dunked his hand. "Finally, I'm rid of him! Now, execute airship self-de…" He was cut off by the ship rocking suddenly due to an explosion. "That asshole! He's rigged this thing to blow! At least I've still got this." He began chuckling while looking at a large Ride Armor in the corner.

_Level Style - Solely 2-D_

_Tri-Hunter Blitz!_

(Megaman X3 (PSX) - Vile Stage begins playing)

_Ready_

When the hunters beamed down, an explosion occurred and the ship began exploding. "We've got to get off this thing! Let's get to the other side of the ship!" The reason for this… reasoning… was that they'd teleported to the rear of the ship. Their chances at survival would be better at the front, closer to Central Tower. X nodded. "Right! Let's go!" The hunters began running along the deck in unison when B-Bladers appeared. X fired a fully-charged blast through them and the hunters climbed on top of them.

They continued on when two Cannon Drivers marched. Zero summoned Z Saber and slashed through their legs. Then, Axl began shooting them until they exploded. They continued runner, taking out Mettaurs and the occasional Preon. Finally, they'd made it about halfway. "Alright! Axl, contact Dynamo." Axl nodded and did so. His voice was staticky.

"Guys… Wher…re…you…"

"We're on Vile's airship! We're heading to the front of it!"

"Wh…e…can…rely…se…ou…"

"Tell Gate to hold off on the Parabola! We might be caught in the explosion!"

About this time, more B-Bladers appeared and began spawning Deerballs. X and Zero took care of them as Axl continued talking.

"Gat…n't…et…he…abola…o…ork…"

"He can't get it to work? Make him get it to work! We need you to blow this thing sky high once we're off of it!"

"…'ll…ell…ate…to…ire…"

"What! No! I said… Shit!"

The transmission was lost when the finally B-Blader exploded. "We got to get moving, Gate's gonna blow this thing up with us on it!" X and Zero nodded and began sprinting for the end of the ship. Axl followed them and managed to catch up as the platform underneath them sank into the ship and the walls began to fall onto them.

_Giga Attack_

_Neo Genesis_

"Neo… GENESIS!" Zero and Axl were harmed slightly in the crossfire, but it was better than being dead. They used the Triangle Jump to scale the wall and begin running for the end of the ship.

(Megaman X3 (PSX) - Vile Stage fades out)

"Gate! The others just called! They want you to blow that thing sky high!"

"With them on it?"

"That's what Axl said."

"Roll?"

"Argh! Stupid piece of… Got it!"

"Right! Dynamo, pull that switch over there!"

Dynamo found the switch and pulled it. The Parabola, Roll, and Gate begin rising to ground level as the platform they were on began rising. Once there, Roll aimed the Parabola at the ship and paused. "How's this going to…" Gate chuckled. "I've talked with the Mother Units. They'll activate the satellites in unison, spreading out the laser to cover the entire city." Roll started. "Laser?" Gate smirked. "I said it hadn't been shot in two years. I never said anything about upgrading it." Roll nodded and fired the laser. Sure enough, once it got over Central Tower, it spread out in a protective dome around Giga City.

"Ready?" Seeing that the ship was about to crash into the top of the dome, the hunters decided to try and beam out of there. "One… Two… THREE!" The hunters beamed off just as the ship crashed into the dome. "What? I was aimed straight for the center! Not the top! I… I… GODDAMN YOU, HUNTERS!" Vile shouted as the entire ship was surrounded in a fiery explosion.

Gate, Roll, her parents, the Bonnes, and Dynamo all ran up as the dome diminished and minimal wreckage began descending. The rest of it had disintegrated due to the shield. "Well, that works too." Roll smiled happily and ran to Prof. Casket. "Grandpa!" She gave him a massive hug seeing that he and Von Bleucher had been on business for a while now. "Von Bleucher smiled and turned to the others. "Barrell and I were just discussing how we needed another incident to make this city livelier. That is, of course, when this happened."

The hunters beamed down and Roll happily jumped into X's arms. "Whoa. It wasn't that difficult." A large chunk of wreckage fell into the middle of the city streets nearby and all eyes turned to it. "it was actually quite easy." X suddenly started and he spun to Gate. "Wait! The virus!" Gate chuckled. "The cannisters containing the virus became inactive when Doppler died. In others words, he died and took the virus with him." X smirked and Zero replaced his saber. "'Bout time. I was starting to get sick of all this virus talk." Muffled laughter caused everyone's attention to turn back to the wreckage. "Bullshit, Zero!" With that, something began to try and break its' way through

_Warning! Warning!_

Within seconds, a large bluish Ride Armor began marching towards the hunters. And guess who was driving… "Vile…" Vile stopped and stood erect. "Well, well. I must admit, I'm impressed. However, this entire armor is covered in virus-infected metal. one touch and you're finished." Zero sneered. "Sorry, Doppler took the virus with him. Look for yourself." Vile looked at the Ride Armor, then started. "Wha… What! Why that… No matter! You're still no match for the Goliath Armor!" Axl stepped forward. "That reminds me. I've still got a whole wad of payback for you for the Magna-Goliath incident."

Vile laughed. "Ah, the redhead. You were awfully fun to blow up." X held out a hand as Axl made a sudden move forward. Vile laughed again and sat down. "I'm tired of this. You're all no fun, so I think I'll kill you."

_Battle Style - Solely 2-D_

_Tri-Hunter Blitz!_

(Megaman X3 (SNES) - Vile Stage begins playing)

(Vile's Health)

-----------------------------------

Vile dashed forward as Zero summoned T Breaker. He got knocked back, but easily got his grip on the ground and used T-Slash. This attack sent Vile skidding backwards. "Not bad, but not good enough!" He threw one fist forward and it separated from the arm, continuing its' path towards Zero. "I've combined this armor with the old Kangaroo model. I can attack you from both short and long distances!" Zero dodged the fist and snickered. "Big deal." Axl fired the Spiral Magnum over Zero's head and the bullet caused the armor to slide backwards slightly. Axl then jumped on Zero's shoulder and dove towards the armor.

_Giga Attack_

_DNA Change_

Axl changed into Tortnium and he immediately retreated into his shell. He then began spinning around rapidly before plowing through the Ride Armor. Then, he changed back to normal.

Vile dashed forward, then held back suddenly, releasing the fists forward. X jumped up and fired three Drill Missiles. Each one knocked him back farther, allowing Zero to come up and smash the warhammer into the armor thrice before using T-Slash again. X unleashed another fully-charged Drill Missile and each one knocked the Goliath Armor onto its' back. Axl shot Vile once with the Spiral Magnum and, as Vile jumped to his feet, Axl shot him again, causing black smoke to plume from the armor.

(Vile's Health)

None

The armor began exploding as Vile jumped onto the rims. Then, as the Goliath Armor exploded, Vile jumped backwards onto the ground.

(Vile's Health)

------------------------------

Vile jumped over Zero and dropped and fireball onto him. This knocked Zero down, but he quickly put the fire out. Vile slowly floated into the air before firing a rapid-fire burst of energy pellets at X and Axl. X quickly scanned Vile's armor and smirked. "How surprising. Not." X shifted his weapons until his armor became navy blue and silver. "Titanium Defense!" The frozen shield appeared and Axl helped boost X into the air where the shield made contact with Vile. He suddenly froze and fell to the ground, where the ice shattered.

Zero summoned Z Saber and dashed towards Vile as he jumped over them again. Vile dropped a fireball above Zero's head and time froze momentarily as Zero struck it and used G-Wave to counter it with a frosty energy wave. Again, Vile froze and broke free and he jumped up again. This time, Axl used Iron Shield just as Vile landed, hurting him once more. Vile jumped up and began shooting the energy barrage as X used Titanium Defense again. When Vile broke free, X activated a Final Strike.

_Execute Genesis Armor X, Zero, and Axl Final Strike!_

(A.N. One of my constant reviewers revealed a fault in my last Final Strike. I'm fixing that now.)

X and Axl began shooting normal shots while releasing two missiles with each shot. Zero dashed forward and began using a constant T-Slash, both attacking Vile and reflecting any missiles that strayed to close to him. Finally, Zero jumped back and they let the dust settle.

(Vile's Health)

--

(Near Death Attack - Supreme Fire Wave)

Vile jumped towards the center of the arena, then flew out of range of the hunters. "Try this on for size!" Vile released a massive fireball that turned into two waves of fire going left and right when it hit. The hunters were knocked down, but Axl quickly jumped to his feet and shot Vile straight in his visor.

(Vile's Health)

None

(Megaman X3 (SNES) - Vile Stage fades out)

Vile fell onto one knee as he struggled to hold on. "Go to coordinates… SKD29… You're questions will be answered there… As for Zero… Don't you remember what I said before…" Zero raised an eyebrow. "Let me remind you. I will haunt you till the day you die." With that, energy was charged in his chest and he blew up from the inside out. "He's coming back."

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Boss Beaten plays)

Axl did a backflip and threw his gun into the air. "Oh yeah!" Gate closed his eyes, then opened them with a start. "The Saul Kada Desert!" Everyone turned to Gate as if to say 'Huh?'. "Those coordinates are the far edge of the Saul Kada Desert." X placed a hand to his chin and, after some discussion, it was finalized that the hunters would go to the Saul Kada Desert. Nearby, a shaded figure watched the hunters beam off and the others run towards Central Tower. "Just a matter of time? Hardly."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In the next chapter, the hunters go up against the doppelgangers of the eight Mavericks. Until then, Read and Review and I'll continue! By the way, I'll update sooner this time.


	14. Blasts From The Past

Megaman Excel 2

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: The eight stage select Mavericks, X's Genesis Armor, the Apollo Ride Armor, and the Blitzkrieg are all © to me. Everything else is © to Capcom.

The previous lack of an update was due to me converting a one-shot fic into a trilogy. This time, I caught up on some major gaming. But now that temptations gone, I'm going to start working on my fics nonstop 'til I've finished most of the ones I have out right now. Anyways, here's chapter thirteen and IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter XIII

Blasts From The Past

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Within a half-hour, the hunters, Roll, and Tron arrived at the far edge of the Saul Kada Desert while, Teasel, Gate, and Dynamo went to the city. Zero walked forward and looked towards the desert. "I hope you're ready, guys. Doppler said something about his greatest achievement." The others nodded, then Axl and Zero beamed off.

_Level Style - Solely 2-D_

_Active Member - X_

(Ecco The Dolphin (Sega Genesis) - Jurassic Beach begins playing)

(A.N. Go to Protoman Dot Com for this music clip.)

_Ready_

X began running forward and immediately shot through a few Bat Bones, who'd hung themselves from trees. X then ran along with the girls until they'd just gotten out of the oasis. Then, the sound of a jeep of some sort was heard.

(Ecco The Dolphin (Sega Genesis) - Jurassic Beach pauses)

_Warning! Warning!_

Bulldoze Krillion drove up in a jeep-like creation that then transformed into his armor. "I am Bulldoze Krillion." He said in a monotonic tone. "I am Maverick Hunter in training and, as part of it, I have been assigned to destroy you under suspicion of Maverick activity." Roll raised and eyebrow as she noticed that his eyes were glowing blue. "What's with him? I thought he died." X frowned. "He did. Looks like Doppler just brought his body back. Oh well. He's in our way, so stand back." Krillion reached back and slammed his crane arm into the ground. "Death to the Maverick Hunters!"

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 01 begins playing)

(Bulldoze Krillion's Health)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"RAH!" Krillion reached back, bounced forward, and beamed X in the head, knocking him to the ground. He rolled away and he analyzed his opponent. "I guess it makes sense." X's armor became tan and marigold as X charged the attack. "Swift Kicker." This knocked Krillion on his ass and he simply jumped to his feet. "T-Slash!" Krillion lunged forward, caught X, and swung him around before throwing a small distance away. "Piercing Strike!" Krillion swung the wind bullet at X who dodged it and fired a fully-charged shot to Krillion's small body. This knocked him out of the armor."

Zero beamed down and he had T-Breaker out. "Ancient Force." Krillion lunged at X and Zero smashed the ground, creating a massive blast that massively damaged the exposed Krillion. Axl then beamed down and well and used his Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_DNA Change_

Axl turned into 'Swift-Foot' Leo who knocked Krillion into the air and began using him as a makeshift Stairmaster. Needless to say, increasingly faster attacks aren't very friendly. Axl turned back to normal, then he and Zero beamed off, allowing X a fully-charged shot. _"This is pathetic! We beating him senseless without his armor!"_ Zero began laughing pretty badly as used the uncharged Swift Kicker. Unfortunately, this knocked him back into his armor.

(Bulldoze Krillion's Health)

----------

(Near Death Attack - Power Play)

Krillion lunged forward and grabbed X. He threw him into the air, laughed, and began rapidly thrusting his claw into X's chest. Finally, he thrust forward with all of his strength and sent X flying. Axl beamed down and used Revolver Barrel to unleash the eight-shot burst straight to Krillion's weakened body.

(Bulldoze Krillion's Health)

None

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 01 fades out)

Krillion's armor began exploding and as he began stepping backwards, X ran up to Axl's side. As energy was charged into his chest, he thrust it forward and cried, "Not again!" Axl, X, Roll, and Tron shielded their eyes as Krillion exploded. "That's probably one of eight. And it's just the way I like it. Predetermined order!" Axl smirked and beamed off.

(Ecco The Dolphin (Sega Genesis) - Jurassic Beach resumes)

X resumed running towards the city as Mettaurs popped their heads out from under their helmets. As they did, a pink saber tore through and returned to it's user. "Dynamo?" The mercenary-turned-hunter smirked. "Let you have the fun? Gate _needs_ to get a life!" X sighed and beamed off.

_Active Member - Dynamo_

Dynamo ran for and easily cut through the Cannon Driver and B-Blader as the dropped from the air. Dynamo then ran forward only to stop at the sound of something spinning in air.

(Ecco The Dolphin (Sega Genesis) - Jurassic Beach pauses)

_Warning! Warning!_

A large spiked ball bounced off of the ground and exploded in air. A series of spikes fell and vanished as Stegosaur dropped down and drew his sword. "Time for vengeance!"

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 01 begins playing)

(Spike Stegosaur's Health)

----------------------------------------

Dynamo, having the same weapons as Zero, whipped out V-Hanger and threw it into Stegosaur's neck. "D-Grapple!" He then ran over and jumped on top of him. He grabbed the cord, wrapped it around Stegosaur's neck, and dashed under him after jumping to the ground. This knocked the wind out of Stegosaur and made him do a backflip, but it wasn't very powerful. "Easily remedied!"

_Giga Attack_

_Strike Raid_

Stegosaur easily countered by dashing forward and knocking Dynamo backwards on his ass. Axl beamed down and together they used a Double Attack.

_Execute Axl/ Dynamo Double Attack_

Dynamo used his laser attack as Axl unleashed a torrent of bullets. Stegosaur was merely knocked back, but suddenly a red ball of energy ripped through him. "Gate!" The Maverick Hunter commander walked up with a dead serious look on his face. "Dynamo, you are testing my patience. I need you at Kimotoma City, not here. Leave this to them." Dynamo rolled his eyes and beamed. Gate sighed and did the same.

_Active Member - Axl_

Axl used Bound Blaster thrice and each shot knocked him slightly farther into the air. Axl then used his transforming ability to become Stegosaur himself. This didn't require energy because it wasn't intended as an attack. It just confused the real Stegosaur. This allowed to beam down, charge Dhalsim Shot and fire it through him. "Powerdrive activate!" X charged it again, but this time, he fired three blasts that acted as boomerangs.

(Spike Stegosaur's Health)

-----

(Near Death Attack - Skewer Rat)

"Power!" Stegosaur released ten spikes into the air which began raining down on the hunters. X charged Dhalsim Shot and launched it. He jumped over Stegosaur as the shot's return brought him towards his feet. A spike then proceeded to skewer Stegosaur.

(Spike Stegosaur's Health)

None

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 01 fades out)

Stegosaur simply reached up before his hand fell limp and the charged energy ripped through his chest. "I was… so close…" After the explosion, Axl snickered. "As close as Elysium." X smirked and beamed out.

(Ecco The Dolphin (Sega Genesis) - Jurassic Beach resumes)

Axl ran forward as a golden B-Blader flew down. Using Needle Cannon, the helicopter bit the dust in seconds. Jumped over the wreckage as the girls moved around it. Suddenly, odd noises were heard and Axl stopped.

(Ecco The Dolphin (Sega Genesis) - Jurassic Beach pauses)

_Warning! Warning!_

"Yung! Yung! Yung!" The noises grew louder until Dhalsim Lemark backflipped over Axl with his legs and arms extended. Once he was several feet away from Axl, his limbs retracted and he landed on the ground. Then, he looked around nervously, noticed Axl, and panicked. "Oh no!"

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 01 begins playing)

(Dhalsim Lemark's Health)

-----------------------------------

Axl quickly swapped with X, who's armor was yellow and gray. He'd already begun charging the weapon.

_Active Member - X_

X jumped into the air and fired the weapon. "Lightning Dash!" X dashed through the air over Lemark as two of the three lightning bolts nailed him. He instantly began sparking like crazy. X took advantage of this to use his Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Neo Genesis_

"Neo… GENESIS!" The massive red energy blast ripped through Lemark's weakened body and part of his chest exploded. "Yung!" Lemark reached behind him and grabbed X. Then, he threw him swiftly forward and thrust a hand at his chest while he was in midair. X caught the hand and used Lightning Charge again. This time the attack caused him to smoke. X then fully-charged the buster and blew part of Lemark's lower torso off. X then aimed a Lightning Charge at that spot while it was weakened.

(Dhalsim Lemark's Health)

--------

(Near Death Attack - Slam Dance)

Lemark reached forward and grabbed X's shoulders. He flipped him over his back and flipped back onto his feet. He then slammed X into the ground behind him again and one more time just for good measure before reached back and slamming his body into X's. This attack resulted in major recoil, which finished him off.

(Dhalsim Lemark's Health)

None

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 01 fades out)

"Agh… Not… Me… Why me…" He weakly reached forward before energy was charged and released through his chest."

(Ecco The Dolphin (Sega Genesis) - Jurassic Beach resumes)

X sighed and began running forward. He passed a few stones that were once ruins and suddenly skimming was heard. _"Number four, right on time!"_

(Ecco The Dolphin (Sega Genesis) - Jurassic Beach pauses)

_Warning! Warning!_

Strider was seen skimming on the sand in the distance before he leapt into X's path. "I think you've got some dying to do." Strider simply swung his hand in X's direction before the battle began.

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 01 begins playing)

(Pyroman Strider's Health)

--------------------------------------------------

X identified his weakness and began charging Drill Missile. As Strider dashed towards him, he released three missiles that tore through his body. "Flame Wheel!" Strider floated into the air surrounded in flaming spheres. Then, he dashed down at X, creating two waves of fire going either upon impact with the ground. X swapped with Zero, who then used T-Slash.

_Active Member - Zero_

Keeping T Breaker out, he activated his Giga Attack after knocking Strider away from him.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

Zero used Zero Melee and the final blow sent Strider smashing into the ground, breaking one of his orange legs. Strider slowly got up and aimed his blaster at Zero. A large wave of fire emerged from it as Strider slowly began advancing on Zero. He easily jumped over Strider and smashed T Breaker into Strider's head. "Ack! Program… Error…" Strider spun his orange legs around rapidly and Zero was able to not only dodge the attack, but bust another one of his legs. Now that they weren't operable, Strider gripped its' base and ripped it off of his shoulders. He tossed it to the side where it exploded.

As Strider turned around, Zero bashed him into the gut before beaming him on the head. Due to the force, Strider bounced high into the air and landed on the ground hard. So hard that began sparking.

(Pyroman Strider's Health)

--------------

(Near Death Attack - Pyrotechnics)

Strider reached back and created one huge pillar of flame. When it vanished, the sand below his feet had become glass. Zero summoned his saber and knocked Strider back with his shoulder. He then grabbed Strider's and began repeatedly stabbing Strider in the chest. One final thrust in the gut was all it took.

(Pyroman Strider's Health)

None

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 01 fades out)

Zero shoved Strider's body off of his saber Strider almost immediately exploded, but not before managing, "Not bad…" Zero then began laughing. "This is nothing but child's play!"

(Ecco The Dolphin (Sega Genesis) - Jurassic Beach resumes)

Zero ran forward and slashed through a Cannon Driver. As its' top fell to the ground, Zero slashed through that as well. When he ran a few feet forward, a boxing bell was heard.

(Ecco The Dolphin (Sega Genesis) - Jurassic Beach pauses)

_Warning! Warning!_

Four pegs landed in the ground and three electric ropes connected them. "Oh goody." 'Swift-Foot' Leo then back-flipped into the newly-made makeshift ring.

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 01 begins playing)

('Swift-Foot' Leo's Health)

--------------------------------------------------

_Fight!_

Zero brought out K Knuckle and quickly got several punches to Leo's face in. Leo then kicked Zero into the ropes, which shot him swiftly into the ground. "Ah, geez." He held his back getting up and was barely able to dodge Leo's punch. "Try this on for size!" Zero smashed his fist into the ground and created a massive blast that knocked Leo into the ropes, thus sending him into the ground.

Zero began bouncing around before managed an uppercut to Leo and then following that with swift jabs to the stomach. He finished it off with another blast of Ancient Force. "Look again, Mr. Champ, 'cause I'm whooping yo ass!" Leo snarled and swung a wild punch Zero, who easily countered with a kick to the head. Zero T-Slash to spin around rapidly while punching Leo in the chest.

('Swift-Foot' Leo's Health)

-----------

(Near Death Attack - Rolling Thunder)

Leo dashed forward and began rapidly beating Zero in the chest before knocking him into the electrical ropes. Zero got up and used his Giga Attack as a retaliation.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

Zero used Zero Melee and the last blow sent Leo into the ropes, which then shot him into the opposite ropes. Those ropes then shot him into the ground where he lay defeated.

_KO!_

('Swift-Foot' Leo's Health)

None

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 01 fades out)

As energy charged into his stomach, he simply raised his hand. "Impossible… I'm… undefeatable…" The explosion took the ring's corner poles with it and thus opening the path up again.

(Ecco The Dolphin (Sega Genesis) - Jurassic Beach resumes)

Zero summoned his saber again ran forward some more. "I can see the city from here!" Zero smirked at Roll's brief 'pointing-out-the-obvious' moment. The city wasn't that far in the distance. He also saw the warehouse where Road Run had kicked his ass. Speaking of which, a maniacal laughter was heard and Zero swiftly stopped. "Time for redemption I see."

(Ecco The Dolphin (Sega Genesis) - Jurassic Beach pauses)

Road Run appeared in many different places in about three seconds, including next Zero, leaning against the girls, balancing on his head in the distance, and finally in front of Zero. "Bring it on, hunter!"

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 01 begins playing)

(Lightning Dash Road Run's Health)

------------------------------

_"It's getting _awfully_ boring over here."_ Zero took the hint and swapped with X.

_Active Member - X_

X shifted his armor to a navy blue and silver color. "Titanium Defense!" This attack instantly froze Road Run's feet. "Wha… What is this!" He began struggling to free himself until Zero beamed down and nailed him with the T Breaker. Then, he beamed off. _"Sorry. I had to do that."_ X smirked and blasted Road Run with a fully-charged buster shot. "Ouch! Stop it!" Road Run dashed past X, shocking him in the process. X jumped up and using the fully-charged fire shot which he'd gained a few days earlier. Road Run burst into flames and X used a quick fully-charged ice shot. This instantaneously froze him.

(Lightning Dash Road Run's Health)

---------------

(near Death Attack - Lightning Reflexes)

Road Run jumped to his feet after the ice shatters and head-butted X. Then, he quickly darted from either side of X while holding out his claws. When he stop, X spun around and landed on the ground. He jumped to his feet and fired the ice shot. This time, it missed, but Zero beamed down and knocked Road Run out of the air. Then, Zero proceeded to smash Road Run with T Breaker numerous times before summoning his saber to finish the job.

(Lightning Dash Road Run's Health)

None

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 01 fades out)

Zero smirked and turned to X. "All completely necessary." X shook his head as Road Run exploded. "AGH!" Zero then beamed off and let X take lead.

_Active Member - X_

(Ecco The Dolphin (Sega Genesis) - Jurassic Beach resumes)

Now within a short distance of the warehouse, X began picking up strong viral readings from it. "Do you see this, guys? Must be something big in there." Zero merely laughed in the background. _"If it's one of these losers, then I highly doubt it."_ X stopped briefly to let the girls catch up before something spinning in the air was heard again.

(Ecco The Dolphin (Sega Genesis) - Jurassic Beach pauses)

_Warning! Warning!_

Tortnium's shell slowly floated to the ground, then began spinning horizontally. His limbs popped out and smashed him into the ground, stopping his rotation. He cracked his neck before stepping forward. "This is it!"

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 01 begins playing)

"Hyah!" Missiles were fired out of the three orange crystals on his back and X dodged many of them, occasionally getting grazed by one. When they stopped, X used his Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Neo Genesis_

The force ripped through the crystals and damaged the interior holes that they were in. The middle hole began smoking as Tortnium turned in the spiked ball. "G-Wave!" He spun around briefly before shooting forward through X and standing up again. All of the crystals respawned except the one in the center. X charged the fire shot and fired it (Please excuse the pun…) into Tortnium's exposed back. He was instantly set ablaze, allowing X to analyze him for weaknesses. When he found it, he swapped with Axl.

_Active Member - Axl_

He brought out the flame-thrower and began firing (Excuse the pun again…) a constant stream of flames. This kept Tortnium ablaze for a few more seconds before he retreated into his shell. "G-Wave!" Axl was able to roll to the side of Tortnium's dash. Then, he dashed over and used the Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_DNA Change_

Axl turned into Strider and he began laughing. "I believe you're late for your appointment with death!" He used Strider's second Near Death Attack, Pyrotechnics, and summoned a huge pillar of flame that not only damaged him, but destroyed the other crystals as well. Axl turned back to normal and brought out his grenade launcher. "Cryptic Grenade!" It wasn't his weakness, but it did a lot of damage to Tortnium's weakened shell. Then, Zero beamed down and double-jumped he waited until he was _just_ even with the lower hole before using Ensuizan. A flaming attack to all three holes resulting in triple damage.

(Defend Tortnium's Health)

---------------

(Near Death Attack - Titanium Thruster)

Tortnium retreated into his shell and flew into the air. Then, he flew at the hunters, who barely managed to dodge it. Tortnium did this about five times, alternating from a vertical pose to a horizontal one. When, he landed, Axl and Zero unleashed the Double Attack.

_Execute Axl/ Zero Double Attack_

Zero brought out V Hanger and jumped onto Tortnium's shell. He stabbed the middle hole as hard as he could before back-flipping off and allowing Axl to use Pyro Sphere on that hole. When the flames died, so did Tortnium.

(Defend Tortnium's Health)

None

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 01 fades out)

Tortnium fell onto his chest and that released the charged energy. "I shall die… with honor…" When the explosion faded, Zero beamed out.

(Ecco The Dolphin (Sega Genesis) - Jurassic Beach resumes)

Axl ran forward and torched a few Bat Bones who decided to get him. Nearby, Axl saw a whirlpool of sand. "I'd hate to have to see what's done there." He shuddered and ran a few steps before he heard a booming voice say, "THAT'S FAR ENOUGH!"

(Ecco The Dolphin (Sega Genesis) - Jurassic Beach pauses)

_Warning! Warning!_

Anubis Jacquelyn thrust his claw our of the sand and burst from the ground. He spun around briefly to get rid of the sand, then reached his claw towards Axl. "Time to rid the world of hunter scum!"

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 01 begins playing)

(Anubis Jacquelyn's Health)

---------------------------------------------

He dashed past Axl and knocked him to the ground. As Axl jumped to his feet, Jacquelyn released a powerful burst from his body. "Ancient Force!" Axl rolled onto his feet after being knocked backwards and brought out his chain gun. "Needle Cannon!" Jacquelyn was knocked onto the ground where Axl continued firing until his gun stopped and smoke rose from it. "Not again!" Suddenly with the lack of a weakness, Axl swapped places with X.

_Active Member - X_

X fired the normal version of Scatter Spikes and Jacquelyn found himself pinned to the ground. He used a smaller version of Ancient Force to free himself just as X fired the charged version. One spike shot up, split into four, then fell to the ground, one of them hitting Jacquelyn. He roared and floated into the air. "Behold… ultimate power!" He fired a massive laser at X which just about disabled him. He was then forced to swap with Zero.

_Active Member - Zero_

Zero, not wanting to repeat last time, started right away with a Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

Zero Melee was used to smash Jacquelyn into the ground and allowed Zero to fall to it with T Breaker in hand. As he was getting up, Jacquelyn was met face to warhammer as Zero began acting like Babe Ruth.

(Anubis Jacquelyn's Health)

----------------------

(Near Death Attack - Apocalypse)

Jacquelyn released a small wave of light that covered a small area with Zero in it. "Apocalypse!" A swift barrage of lasers smashed down on Zero and he was lucky to be still alive when it ended. Forced to swap with Axl, he cursed out Jacquelyn.

_Active Member - Axl_

Axl whipped out Needle Cannon and began firing at Jacquelyn's face. This irritated him, but allow X to beam down briefly and charge up Scatter Spikes. The attack pinned him to the ground and X quickly beamed off. While Jacquelyn freed himself, Axl continued shooting him. Jacquelyn could barely move after that, so x and Zero beamed down. "Do you think a mere boulder could hurt me? Ha!" Zero started. "Looks like this is the original. Doesn't matter how you escaped that 'cause you don't escape this."

Axl had just run up to X's side as Jacquelyn look behind him. The Reaverbot X Zero had seemingly destroyed on their first trip to the warehouse was posed to strike at Jacquelyn. "Oh shit…" The Reaverbot lunged forward, bit him in half, tossed the upper half into the air, and grabbed him out of midair as he exploded. It then took the upper torso with it into the sand.

(Anubis Jacquelyn's Health)

None

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 01 fades out)

(Ecco The Dolphin (Sega Genesis) - Jurassic Beach resumes)

"Interesting turn of events." X nodded. 'Yeah, but we'd better get going before that thing gets back." The other nodded and together they begin finishing the trek to the warehouse. "Sub Tank activate."

_Sub Tanks left - 3_

X and Zero's wounds were healed as several Preons marched up. "How's that work out. Sub Tanks are for single users." X blasted through a Preon S Ferham and spun around to shoot at Bat Bones who'd just arrived. "Gate reprogrammed it to heal everyone outside of battle. Think of the time when we took on Redips." Zero growled. "Don't even remind me of him." Once the bots had bit the dust the hunters began running forward to the warehouse. Right outside of the door, X paused to scan the interior. "Odd… The viral reading is gone. We'd better be careful." Everyone nodded and they all entered the incomplete building.

(Ecco The Dolphin (Sega Genesis) - Jurassic Beach fades out)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Now that's what I call getting back into things. In the next chapter, the unthinkable happens. I'm going to alternate between fics so that I can finish off some of them. Until then, though, Read and Review and I'll continue!


	15. Catastrophe

Megaman Excel 2

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: The eight stage select Mavericks, X's Genesis Armor, the Apollo Ride Armor, and the Blitzkrieg are all © to me. Everything else is © to Capcom.

In the next chapter, the unthinkable happens. For those of you who saw this coming, congrats. You are a true fan of Megaman. For those who didn't, shame on you. Anyways, here's chapter fourteen!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter XIV

Catastrophe

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Don't you find this a little unusual?"

"Yes, but the Sub Tank's filled, isn't it?"

X had found a large energy capsule and popped it into the Sub Tank when Zero became suspicious. X downloaded the Sub Tank's data again as Axl walked up. "Not a thing. Place is deserted." Zero frowned lengthened. "I'm not liking this." Roll and Tron came up and merely shrugged when X looked at them. "Perhaps we should return to the oasis." Zero and Axl nodded and they all turned to leave. "Nothing worthwhile here anyways." Suddenly, chuckling was heard. "What makes you say that?" In that instant, the same thought passed through everyone's head and they all spun to a nearly-roof-length girder. "No fuckin' way!"

Indeed, when everyone looked up, their eyes were met with the smirking mug of Sigma. "Sigma!" He then began laughing maniacally. "The one and only!" In an instant, he dropped from the girder and swung at Zero as a claw protracted from his wrist. Zero managed to dodge and draw his saber as Axl brought his guns. The girls quickly moved behind the hunters as Sigma erected himself.

(The Misadventures of Tron Bonne (PSX) - Torture Room begins playing)

(A.N. You can find the music for both boss themes at Legend Dash Station Dot Com.)

"What! But… that's impossible! I defeated you on Forbidden Island!" Sigma merely chuckled. "True, you defeated. But the parts you threw into the Ulfat Factory weren't mine. They were decoy parts planted by Doppler." X started. "What! Decoy parts? Doppler?" Sigma laughed out loud. "You truly are clueless aren't you? The doctor was kind enough to rebuild me so that I could at last have my revenge on you!" Sigma jumped into the air and floated to the door on the far side of the room. Zero and Axl beamed off and allowed X to prepare for the battle.

_Active Member - X_

_Sub Tanks left - 4_

_Battle Styles - Solely 2-D_

(The Misadventures of Tron Bonne (PSX) - Torture Room restarts)

(Sigma's Health)

----------------------------------------

X immediately scanned Sigma's body as her pointed at X and laughed tauntingly. X's armor became light orange and red as he fired Flame Wheel. The attack circled him, so he dashed forward where Sigma just batted him aside. "Do you take me to be a fool?" Sigma began shooting energy bursts from his hand as X swapped with Zero.

_Active Member - Zero_

Zero had T Breaker out and was able to bat the bursts away with ease. Sigma then flew into the air and began charging energy in his hand. Unfortunately, he was out of striking range. So, Zero double-jumped, then used Ensuizan. The fire swept through Sigma and set him ablaze. As he fell to the ground, Zero took advantage of this.

_Giga Attack_

_Zero Melee_

Zero used Zero Melee to juggle Sigma while he was still in the air. Before Zero beamed him to the ground, Roll and Tron ran outside of the warehouse (due to the lack of walls). Sigma jumped to his feet, lunged at Zero, and slashed him so hard, he smashed against the wall and flew into the ceiling. He landed back-first on a girder before landing face-first on the ground. Zero wasn't disabled, but he was knocked-out, forced Axl to beam in.

_Active Member - Axl_

Axl begin shooting with his flame-thrower as Sigma countered by shooting energy bursts through it. Axl jumped to his feet and brought out the grenade launcher. "Pyro Sphere!" Sigma took the attack head-on due to lunged at Axl. Axl took advantage of this like Zero had and used his Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_DNA Change_

Axl turned into Strider and dashed at Sigma. As Sigma went to jump over him, Axl used his hind orange legs to pull him to the ground. "Enjoy hell!" Axl then used the massive pillar of flame Strider had used. When Axl changed back, Zero got up. "That son of a bitch!" Axl just looked at him and smirked. "Wanna?" Zero smirked as well. "Let's."

_Execute Axl/ Zero Double Attack_

As Axl unleashed a torrent of bullets, Zero slashed with an extended saber four times through Sigma. Afterwards, he was knocked backwards.

_Hunter Blitz!_

(Sigma's Health)

------------------

(Near Death Attack - Tyrant Slaughter)

Sigma began glowing a faint white and lunged at Axl. He began rapidly slashed at Axl's body before swinging swiftly down. This caused Axl to hit the wall, but Sigma caught his leg and threw him at the ground. When he bounced, Sigma sped down and smashed him back into the ground with his feet. Sigma then jumped off and hovered backwards. Zero took lead as Axl slowly got up clutching his chest. Sigma landed only to jump back onto the wall and jump off. He then spread his arms and fell to the ground, slashing Zero in the face during the descent.

Sigma then rolled toward him and slashed him in the face again before rolling away. X beamed down behind him in order to use Flame Wheel. As Sigma flew forward, Zero lowered a hand from his bleeding face and beamed Sigma with T Breaker. Zero then used Ensuizan while Sigma was still in the air. This allowed X to charge a fire shot before unleashing it as Sigma got up. Sigma jumped up and knocked X into the wall as Axl unleashed another Pyro Sphere. "Sub Tank activate!"

_Sub Tanks left - 3_

Axl's somewhat premature use of a Sub Tank did go unnoticed. Tron had picked a large rock and threw it at Sigma, who easily cut through it. He just stared at the girls before looking to his left and being smashed in the face with T Breaker. X was ready and waiting when Sigma hit the ground.

_Giga Attack_

_Neo Genesis_

(Sigma's Health)

None

Sigma was knocked on his ass, but he quickly jumped to his feet, tore of the light cloths he was wearing (hence his flamboyance), and dunked his hand, making a second pair of claws appear. He then touched the ground with his new claws while sticking the other pair in the air.

(Sigma's Health)

----------------------------------------

(The Misadventures of Tron Bonne (PSX) - Torturing Servbot begins playing)

Sigma dashed forward and slashed X so hard, he flew straight into the wall. Sigma then unleashed a bolo of lightning at him before crossing his arms and summoned five energy balls to fly at X. When Zero went to retaliate, Sigma stepped forward and, as Zero's body made contact, he was electrocuted due to the heavy amounts of electricity coursing around his body. Sigma then dashed backwards, reached a hand back, and thrust it forward in order to create an electrical wave of energy. X, who'd recovered, looked at Sigma and analyzed his body before running towards him charging a special weapon. Sigma noticed his advance and dashed forward.

"Scatter Spikes!" X fired it early so that Sigma ran into a giant spike as it came down. Zero took the clue and leapt up, sticking to a stay girder. Using his saber, he unleashed about twelve spikes at Sigma before his grip on the girder ran out. Sigma was grazed by four of them before he jumped onto the girders. Axl got up, ran up the wall, and landed on the girder. Without turn to look at Sigma, who was lunging forward, Axl used his Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_DNA Change_

Axl turned into Stegosaur and swiftly spun around to block Sigma's claw. After pushing him back, he thrust his shoulder foreword and began shooting spikes out of it. "Needle Cannon!" After a few dozens spikes, Axl changed back and countered another dash from Sigma by shooting needles from his chain gun.

(Sigma's Health)

-----------------

(Near Death Attack - Seven Deadly Blades)

Sigma uppercutted Axl four times before leaping into the air, flipping over, and descending back onto the girder. When Sigma landed, he ripped his claws apart and the attack disabled Axl.

"So… Not cool…"

_Hunter Blitz!_

Sigma jumped down, easily dodged a swing from T Breaker, and super head-butted Zero in the head. X, however, was perfectly fine and he fired a ball that split into four spikes upon impact with Sigma's body. Zero, who'd recovered, then leapt onto the ceiling as Sigma and Hand grabbed each others' hands and began pushing force into them. "Do you really think that you'll ever be rid of me?" X growled and began pushing more force into his hands. "Of course. Making True Elysium, a world were Reploids and carbons live in peace together, is not a dream! It's a _reality_!"

X shoved Sigma forward and fired Scatter Spikes. Although Sigma easily tore through the ball, Zero's spikes made contact and beat on Sigma's back. Then he noticed the girls who'd retreating back to the warehouse's entrance. "True Elysium, huh? Hehehe… How can Reploids and carbons live together if their are no carbons!" Sigma lunged for the girls, but X, who'd anticipated this, dashed in front of him, placed a buster with a fully-charged shot to his chest, and he blew a hole through Sigma.

(Sigma's Health)

None

(The Misadventures of Tron Bonne (PSX) - Torturing Servbot fades out)

The blast sent Sigma back-flipping into the center of the room. When he smashed on the ground, he just lay there. Axl, no longer disabled due to Second Chance, and Zero walked to X's side as he activated another Sub Tank.

_Sub Tanks left - 2_

Suddenly, Sigma began slowly standing up. However, he fell onto one knee and energy was charged into his chest. "RAH!" Sigma exploded in a brilliant display of red, orange, and yellow. However, when the dust settled, Sigma was missing an arm, but he dashed for the far wall, slashed a hole into it with his claw and dashed towards the city. The chase was on!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I know, I know. Accuse me! I'm unoriginal! So what! Having Sigma as the final boss is a staple in the X series and seeing as this series is _based_ on the X series, it's only natural… Anyways, in the next chapter, Sigma gets a hold of Doppler's ultimate battle body and begins terrorizing Kimotoma City. Until then, Read and Review and I'll continue!


	16. Cheating Death For A Second Time

Megaman Excel 2

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: The eight stage select Mavericks, X's Genesis Armor, the Apollo Ride Armor, and the Blitzkrieg are all © to me. Everything else is © to Capcom.

In this chapter, Sigma gets a hold of Doppler's ultimate battle body and begins terrorizing Kimotoma City. By the way, the final boss of the original Megaman Excel wasn't from any X game. It was just a screwed-up and distorted memory of the final boss of X1. Just a brief note. Anyways, here's chapter fifteen!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter XV

Cheating Death For A Second Time

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Intro Stage begins playing)

"Shit! Axl, try and get a hold of Gate!" X and Zero began running through the hole in the wall as Axl began running with the girls. "It's no good! Something blocking the signal!" Zero growled and tore through a Cannon Driver. X charged a shot and fired it through two B-Bladers as they came down. Seconds later, a steadily increasing trail of scrap was seen. "We may be in luck. He might have died before he reached the city." Moments later, they reached the city. "Gate, we need this place evacuated now!"

Gate seemed a bit surprised. "Do you have a reason for this?" X began running around as Axl and the girls arrived. Roll went to her parents and Tron to her brother. "There's no time to explain! We need these people gone yesterday!" Dynamo walked up and looked at the frenzied hunters. "What's with them?" Gate shrugged. "Don't know, but I can't evacuate the city without a good reason." Laughter was then heard and the hunters ran for the entrance of the city. "Am I reason enough?" Of course, Teasel recognized the voice and began freaking. "B-B-B-B-B-But… T-T-T-That's impossible!" Sigma began laughing again as the hunters began scanning the desert with their weapons drawn. "Lesson one: I always do the impossible!" Suddenly, all of the lights in the city blew out in unison, causing a small panic.

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Intro Stage fades out)

_Warning! Warning!_

Suddenly, two eyes appeared a few stories in the air and the hunters around to face them. "It appears that fool Doppler was good for something after all. Using the ultimate battle body will surely help me crush you into dust!" Zero scoffed. "You really think you'll win? You haven't got a chance in hell!" Sigma just laughed and the eyes disappeared. As the city's backup energy system booted in, the light increased, showing Sigma's Kaiser Body and causing a major panic.

Gate, Barrell, Roll, her parents, Dynamo, Tron, Teasel, and the Servbots all just looked up in stunned horror at the size of the body. It was about four stories tall and had massive amounts of yellow armor around it. A large face for whom the eyes belonged to sat in his chest. People could barely make out Sigma's tiny head at the top of the body. Two large, clawed hands continuously flexed as Sigma laughed out loud. "Care to test this hypothesis?"

_Tri-Hunter Blitz!_

_Sub Tanks left - 2_

_Battle Styles - Solely 2-D_

(A.N. Go to Atomic Fire for a clip of this. I recommend it. It's pretty catchy. Plus, I'm fixing a problem that I had in the final boss of Excel 1. The bold, italic dashes, stand for 90 health. I think it saves a ton of space.)

(Megaman Battle Network 4 (Gameboy Advance) - VS. Duo begins playing)

(Sigma's Health)

**_--_**--------------------

Sigma began floating in air as the head in his chest began shooting green energy bursts at them. X dodged them and analyzed his body. _"Two weaknesses? But they're both thunder. Wait! The Erasure incident! That's were I remember this body from!"_ X began charging a thunder shot as he yelled back to Zero and Axl. "Boost me up to the face in Sigma's chest!" X ran back to Axl as Sigma began shooting more green energy bursts. X jumped onto Axl's hands and the young hunter flipped X into the air Zero double-jumped and boosted him further into the air. Once even with the face, X fired the shot, immediately shifted to Lightning Charge, and was charging the blast before he hit the ground.

When the shot hit the face, the attacks stopped and the body began flashing. When the flashing stopped, it had been replaced by Sigma's worn down body. "Lightning Charge!" X dashed in midair and shot lightning bolts at Sigma. Due to the state of his body, he was instantly electrified. Then, the flashing began again as the body reappeared. 'It depends on his armor! Shoot him with whatever element matches the color of his armor!" Sigma simply as the other hunters nodded in agreement. "Not bad, hunter. But now, you die!" Sigma reached back and slashed X so hard, he flew halfway into the desert. "X!"

Sigma's armor flashed before turned red. Just as Zero made a run for him, Sigma flew high into the air. Suddenly, he dropped from the air and landed on the ground so hard, everyone in the city fell over. Then, he flew back the air. When Sigma dropped out of the air again, Zero double-jumped and used Ensuizan before he connected with the ground. As Zero brought out T Breaker, Sigma's worn-down body appeared again. "Raikoha!" Zero thrust the warhammer into the air and a massive lightning bolt sped through Sigma's body.

X, meanwhile, had gotten up and began running back to the city. He suddenly noticed a room in the warehouse that he hadn't noticed before. As he looked inside he simply chuckled with delight. Back at the battle, Sigma's armor became blue and green bursts were materialized in random spots and shooting at the hunters. Zero purposely got hit by one in order to shoot G-Wave and make Sigma's actual body appear. At that moment, X appeared driving an aerial Ride Chaser. He jumped off and watched as it plowed into Sigma.

(Sigma's Health)

**_-_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Near Death Attack - Slash Frenzy)

Sigma's Kaiser Body reappeared and the claws flexed. Then, Sigma looked at Zero and began to rapidly slash him. Then, he knocked him into the air and slashed him once more to disabled him and knock him into the desert.

_Hunter Blitz!_

Sigma's body began red once more as Axl explained what was about to happen. X began charging a fire shot and Axl boosted X into the air and X shot the head as Sigma came down. Zero suddenly ran and growled. "Let's get this asshole!"

_Tri-Hunter Blitz!_

_Execute Genesis Armor X/ Axl/ Zero Final Strike_

The only they managed to pull this off this early is because of Sigma's condition. The health bar below is of Sigma's Kaiser Body, but damage to his actual body is converted to the Kaiser Body. Again, Zero dashed forward and began slashing at Sigma in hopes that the damage from his attacks would come seeing as Sigma was floating. When it ended, Sigma's Kaiser Body returned. It remained red as it flew into the air again. This time though, when X went to get boosted into the air, Sigma's body slowly descended before shooting a large laser at the ground from his chest's mouth. He'd fire the laser with brief pauses in between, giving the hunters enough time to dodge it.

Then, Sigma slowly drifted back down and X was booted into the air. He shot a fire shot and Zero used Raikoha on Sigma, making his body course with electricity. When his Kaiser Body reappeared, it shifted to blue. Anticipating this, X immediately fired an icy charged shot, making Sigma's body reappear.

_Giga Attack_

_Neo Genesis_

The red energy blast tore through Sigma's body as if it were nothing, stripped artificial skin from his face and armor from his body. When the Kaiser Body reappeared, Sigma was more than worn-down. Sigma's armor became red and a green forcefield appeared in front of it. Suddenly, Sigma dashed forward, swiftly spun around, and dashed halfway back into the city, merely pushing the hunters aside as he did. Zero jumped to his feet, double-jumped into the air, and used Ensuizan in order to expose Sigma's body.

_Giga Attack_

_DNA Change_

Axl turned into Lightning Dash Road Run, run up the wall, and used Lightning Reflexes while in midair. As he dropped from the air, he changed back and Sigma spun around while changing back into his Kaiser Body. That's when Dynamo jumped in. "Enough of this! I demand action!"

_Hunter Free-For-All!_

Dynamo quickly double-jumped into the air and used Ensuizan before Sigma's armor changed colors. When he landed, him and Zero nodded at each other and Raikoha in unison, causing two torrents of lightning to rip through Sigma's body. This attack also ripped a chunk out of Sigma's armless side. Sigma changed back as Axl boosted X into the air as Sigma's armor changed back to yellow. A green field appeared in front of him, but instead of charging, he fired it like a large bullet. This attack caught X off guard and he dropped to the ground.

Zero and Dynamo boosted Axl up so that he could shoot the face with his Plasma Gun seeing as the thunder weapon he had didn't do damage. Sigma's body became exposed again and Dynamo used Raikoha once more. When Sigma's armor turned red, Zero jumped up and used Ensuizan. When X joined the other three, they nodded in unison and trouble for Sigma began.

_Execute Genesis Armor X/ Axl/ Zero/ Dynamo Ultimate Final Strike!_

While Zero and Dynamo hacked at Sigma and deflected stray missiles, X and Axl unleashed a torrent of buster shots and bullets. Needless to say, Sigma was lucky not to have lost anymore limbs.

(Sigma's Health)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Near Death Attack 2 - Burst Frenzy)

Sigma disappeared only to appear out of reach of everyone. He then spread his arms and began laughing as energy bursts began appearing in random spots. Unlike last time, these fired like bullets. In the end, Zero and X nearly had to retreat. "Sub Tank activate!"

_Sub Tanks left - 1_

Having used a Sub Tank on himself, X ran forward, got boosted into the air, charged and shot, and fired the flaming shot when Sigma appeared. When Sigma's body appeared, he jumped on it, rode it to the ground, and jumped off, allowing Zero to get at him.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

Zero Melee proved to be useful until the last swing, where Sigma's Kaiser Body reappeared. After the swing, the head just fired a laser and shot him away. Dynamo jumped up and used Ensuizan and landed with ease, activating his Giga Attack afterwards.

_Giga Attack_

_Supreme Laser_

Dynamo hand began pulsating with a bluish light when he took his saber, spun it at Sigma, and smashed his fist into his saber, creating a massive laser. Dynamo then took the saber and dashed at Sigma as his Kaiser Body returned. It became blue and began firing green shots. Dynamo used G-Wave as X charged his buster, readying a thunder shot. Then, as Sigma appeared, he had an idea. "Powerdrive activate!" X then proceed to unleash at least five thunder-element charged shots. This did some pretty hefty because Sigma began coursing with electricity big time.

Sigma changed bodies and became red again. He flew into the air, but, as he was coming down, he paused before crashing into the ground, preventing an attack from X. Sigma repeated this procedure before X managed to shoot his with charged fire shot. Axl then ran under Sigma and used his Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_DNA Change_

Axl turned into Jacquelyn and he threw his arms apart, creating a circular shockwave. "Apocalypse!" A torrent of orange lasers crashed down onto Sigma's badly weakened body.

(Sigma's Health)

------------------------------

(Near Death Attack 3 - Finishing Laser)

Sigma lowered himself to the ground once changing back to the Kaiser Body. He then kneeled as the eyes of the face in his chest flashed. Suddenly, a massive green laser was fired, disabling X, Zero, and Axl. Dynamo was heavily damaged, but he was just knocked down. Second Chance kicked in with everyone, so X beamed down to help Dynamo.

_Hunter Blitz!_

X fired a flaming charge shot into Sigma's chest face and his old body reappeared. X dashed towards it and used his Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Neo Genesis_

Again, the blast tore through Sigma like he was nothing. This time, all but a few strips of the artificial skin was ripped from his face. Sigma changed back to his Kaiser Body and a green field appeared front of it. This time, X and Dynamo hit the ground as Sigma dashed over them. When he reappeared in the air, X fired an ice shot as Sigma's armor turned blue. This time, Dynamo activated his Powerdrive and threw his saber through Sigma at least four times.

Sigma's armor reappeared and turned yellow. X was boosted into the air as Sigma began rapidly firing green energy bursts. He fired the shot, then floated in air. "Hyperdrive actiavte!" The Hyperdrive chip allowed X to use the fully-charged version of a special weapon without charging. X dashed forward and used Lightning Charge. Being hit directly with this, Sigma began exploding.

(Sigma's Health)

None

(Megaman Battle Network 4 (Gameboy Advance) - VS. Duo fades out)

As Sigma was exploding, his Kaiser Body reappeared and also began exploding. "NOOOOO!" With one final explosion, Sigma bit the dust. The city's inhabitants began cheering as Zero and Axl beamed down next to Gate. "Is that reason enough?" Gate rolled his eyes. "It was." Dynamo began walking towards the group as he turned around. "Hey, X! Coming?" X snapped out of his trance and nodded. He ran a few feet before an orange field appeared in front of him. It stretched around a circular area. "What the…" Suddenly, Sigma's laughter was heard. "It's that time again, folks! Time to take over X's body and rule the world!"

(Sigma's Health)

Unknown

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Final Boss begins playing)

A wire-frame version of Sigma head materialized and tackled X. He managed to jump to his feet and analyze him as he began firing a laser at the ground while moving towards him. _"Shit! No weakness!"_ X ran up the wall and jumped over Sigma's head. He began charging a normal buster shot and fired it when Sigma went towards him again. The shot knocked him backwards, but he still opened his mouth and spat out two wire-frame energy bursts. X began charging again as Sigma went up again to fire another laser. When X dodged the head and laser, X turned around and fired the shot. Suddenly, Sigma's head, which was green before, became blue.

X charged another shot, but was tackled by Sigma before he could fire it. He stood up and fired the shot as he was knocked down again by the energy bursts. "Sub Tank activate!"

_Sub Tanks left - 0_

Finding himself with no further Sub Tank aid, X began charging a buster shot and prepared for the worst. As Sigma fired the laser again, X jumped over him and fired the fully-charged shot. Then, Sigma's head became purple. "Overdrive activate!" X then fired three brief fully-charged buster shots. After the first two, Sigma's head became yellow, but after the third, it became orange.

(Sigma's Health)

Unknown

(Near Death Attack - Downloading… Now!)

Sigma's head dematerialized and reappeared around X. No matter what he did, he couldn't shake Sigma off. Plus, he'd get hit whenever his invincibility barrier stopped. Eventually, though, his Giga Attack was refilled. Guess what he did?

_Giga Attack_

_Neo Genesis_

X used the red blast to explode Sigma's head from his body.

(Sigma's Health)

None

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Final Boss fades out)

The orange field disappeared as Sigma's head reappeared. This time, it was red, but it began bouncing around as it was exploding. It then floated above X's head and shook from left to right before holding still and allowing the explosion to take place. "I'LL BE BACK! YOU'LL SEE! YOU'LL ALL…" The explosion cut Sigma off and thus ended the tyrant's life… again…

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Boss Beaten plays)

Megaman dunked his hand and was almost immediately grabbed by Roll. "You did it! That was amazing!" Zero walked up and snorted. "Not really. That's what happens to Sigma. His ass gets kicked. Come on. Let's get out of here. The heat's getting to me." Upon Gate's commands, all Maverick Hunter units retreated from Kimotoma City and X was the final person to beam off due to him looking into the distance and wondering what the future held for him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I hope you've enjoy this fanfic 'cause this is original as the Excel series is going to get. So enjoy it while you can! Anyways, in the last chapter, learn of the fates that the hunters and their friends had and get a sneak peek at Megaman Excel 3. Untl then, Read and Review and I'll continue!


	17. Epilogue

Megaman Excel 2

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: The eight stage select Mavericks, X's Genesis Armor, the Apollo Ride Armor, and the Blitzkrieg are all © to me. Everything else is © to Capcom.

In this chapter, learn of the fates that the hunters and their friends had and get a sneak peek at Megaman Excel 3. To spoil it early, I'll be introducing the Classic series into this in ME3. The intro movie I've prepared for it would've spoiled it anyway. Anywho, here's the final chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter XVI

Epilogue

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_"I have been brought he today due to the public's reaction to the death of a celebrity by the Maverick Hunters' hands. Let me start of by saying that the kickboxer known as 'Swift-Foot' Leo was justifiably killed under apparent Maverick symptoms. When he attacked the hunters, they were forced to retire him. Now, if anyone has any other questions, I shall be happy to answer them…"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The day after the destruction of Sigma, X, Zero, and Axl became the planet's first X-class hunters, while Dynamo had to deal with an S-class ranking. Tron still continues her friendship with Roll while Teasel does the treasure hunting. Zero still has a 'small' temper problem, but he's learning to control it. Gate's press-conference, part of which has been shown above, went smoothly and, thankfully, many people accepted the facet that 'Swift-Foot' Leo had gone Maverick. Others, however, still continue to protest his death.

Sigma's parts were immediately confiscated and placed in a high-security facility until the Ulfat Factory had been repaired. The parts were then immediately thrown into the mixing pools of the facility. Dynamo remains the rebellious hunter everyone knows and loves. Axl has become an expert sharpshooter while Zero has been experimenting with new battle strategies. Using data collected from Sigma's wreckage, Gate was able to recreate the broadsword known as Sigma Blade. Zero was pleased to accept it, saying that 'that damn warhammer's been hurtin' my back'.

Two weeks passed and not a single sign of either Vile or Sigma were detected. People then began thinking that it was over. That Sigma's reign ended with his tenth major incident. Gate has gathered information and classified information on the ten incidents as 'top-secret'. The incidents go as followed:

Sigma's Rebellion

The X-Hunter Incident

The Sigma Virus Incident

The Repliforce Incident

The Space Colony Eurasia Incident

The Zero Nightmare Incident

The Red Alert Incident

Sigma's Fall

The Maverick Revival Incident

Sigma's Return

Whether or not Sigma will return, only the future will tell. And the future is coming…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Megaman Legends (PSX) - Credits begins playing)

First off, I'd like to thank my top reviewers: RandyPandy and Some Random Reviewer for their supports and tips on how to make this series more like the game. Next, thanks to everyone who took the time to read this fanfic. Finally, thanks to Kinetikai, without whom, many of my fics wouldn't be as popular as they are. And now, as promised, a sneak-peek at Megaman Excel 3!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Begin Sneak-Peek at Megaman Excel 3)

X, Zero, and Axl busted down the door with the girls behind them. The first thing they heard was a slash and a Reploid screaming in pain, possibly a death cry. "What the…" Zero rubbed his eyes and looked again. "Son of a bitch…"

(Megaman X3 (PSX) - Maverick Appears begins playing)

The hunters and two girls ran forward until they reached a sparking Reploidic figure laying face-down on the ground and Sigma floating in midair, holding his scythe. "You stubborn piece of shit! You just don't want to die!" Sigma simply laughed. "That's not the trouble right now. You little friend here just bit the dust. Do you know what that means?"

Suddenly, the ground began shaking and debris began falling from the building behind them. "It means the thing holding the time/ space continuum together just died." X started. "The what!" Sigma began laughing again. "We can still have some fun before the warp takes place." This time, everyone else started. "Warp?" Sigma threw his cloak back and laughed. "Enough talk! Let's dance, hunters!"

(Megaman X3 (PSX) - Maverick Appears stops)

X fired a fully-charged shot and knocked Sigma back. "Hahaha! Not bad, hunters! But not good enough!" The trembling and debris began increasing rapidly. Then, a growing light in the center of the area appeared. "Welcome to the past, hunters! My new utopia!" NO one else managed to say anything before they disappeared into the warp.

Hours later, Tron slowly opened her eyes, grabbed her head, and scanned her surroundings. She was still on a roof, but of a much smaller building. She quickly got Roll up and they both looked over the edge of the building, which was about five stories tall. "Not that bad, but still…" Roll smirked. "You scared?" Torn frowned and turned to her. "No, it's just that I prefer low places."

(Each of the five letters bounce into the middle of the screen and spin before a young voice says the word.)

_Ready_

A figure beamed down in the middle of the street and both girls gasped. The figure looked _exactly_ like X, but it wasn't. "This… is so… not right…"

(End Sneak-Peek at Megaman Excel 3)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I chose this specific part 'cause it doesn't reveal much about later in the fic, plus it shows off my unoriginality in bosses. Anyways, keep your eyes sharp 'cause it won't ber long before I post it. I'll probably get around to it around the time I finish my other fics first, though. Until then, though, Read and Review 'cause I asked you to!


End file.
